Beautiful Disaster
by The Onceler's Unless
Summary: SEQUEL TO POISON & WINE! Klaus loves Andrea Gilbert and he will always love her, there's no changing that. But will Andy be able to love him forever as he fights to be King of the Quarter? Klaus/OC - New readers don't have to read the first story, but it's HIGHLY recommended.
1. Chapter 1: Klaus - Here Without You

**A/N: So here's the sequel to Poison & Wine! It took me FOREVER to find what I thought was a fitting title, but I believe I got it. I ran across a song by Kelly Clarkson, Beautiful Disaster, and I feel like it captures Klaus and Andy's relationship perfectly.**

**This first chapter is from Klaus' POV, as seen in the chapter title. The second chapter will be from Rebekah's and so on. To know who it is going to be in you'll just have to look at the chapter title.**

**I really hope you guys are excited for this, because I am! I've waited so long to get to here and I hope you guys love it. Let's get on to it, shall we?**

**Summary: SEQUEL TO POISON & WINE! Klaus loves her and he will always love Andrea Gilbert, there's no changing that. But will Andy be able to love him forever as he fights to be King of the Quarter? Klaus/OC - New readers don't have to read the first story, but it's HIGHLY recommended.**

_**Beautiful Disaster - Chapter I**_

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

**"He drowns in his dreams / An exquisite extreme I know / He's as damned as he seems / And more heaven than a heart could hold." ~ Beautiful Darkness by Kelly Clarkson**

Klaus walked through the door with his protege Marcel, listening to him boasting about his methods for providing fresh blood for his vampires. Klaus did his best to listen to him, but every now and again his mind would veer off to the thought of a certain brunette who had managed to get the better of him just like her doppelgänger before her.

Bloody Petrova women. You couldn't trust them.

As he and Marcel entered the party, they got their hands stamped with the same 'M' monogram as the flyer he had previously seen earlier in the day. He didn't comment on the monogram as they continued their path and as Marcel continued speaking. "Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed," Marcel led Klaus around a balcony overlooking the party. Klaus watched - with his hands behind his back - as Marcel's vampires feed ravenously on the humans, who screamed in terror.

"This is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My night-walkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like the party," Marcel smiled down at the crowd. Klaus' eyes picked up the all to familiar crest with the 'M' monogram, as well as a coiled serpent engraved on the stone wall. He decided not comment on it once again, not wanting to start something even though it was his family's before it was Marcel's... Marcel was supposed to be apart of his family. He had, after all, saved him and made him into what he is today.

As his eyes moved around the room, he took notice of a brunette in the corner with curls... No, he was just seeing things, this girl was feeding off someone. Besides, it was just because he missed her and he was beginning to imagine her when she wasn't there. Andrea Gilbert was off enjoying her life, laughing about how she bested Niklaus Mikaelson.

She hadn't even had the decency to call to explain herself! She just stood him up at the airport after promising she was going to be there and that they could be together. He had at least expected her to come check up on Elijah, but no, she hadn't even done that. Not to mention she left his little brother Kol in his care as well. She had completely blindsided him and broke his heart, which was made him so willing to dagger his brother Elijah. Not only was he eliminating a weakness for Marcel to exploit, but since of the supernatural connection Andy had to the Originals, she suffered when any of the Mikaelsons did. He would never admit it, but it definitely weighed on him to know he had caused her pain purposely, though he tried to remind himself she brought it upon herself.

The burden of his younger brother Kol was one he did not want. Somehow, the Petrova girl had managed to convince a certain Bennett witch back in Mystic Falls to do a spell to bring his brother back. He was glad to have his brother back, but Kol was Kol after all. He was soaking up New Orleans, partying and sleeping with women every night then he slept all day. The only good thing that had happened with him was that he didn't even question Klaus when he was told that Elijah had "left" town, though he did constantly bug him about Andy, asking if he had heard from her at all. Of course, no one had because Andrea Gilbert was gone for good.

Even thinking her name was painful and made Klaus want to kill everyone in a hundred foot radius. She hurt him deeply and it was something he could never get over. He knew he would carry the human around with him forever, especially because he couldn't bring himself to throw away anything he had that had to do with her.

Klaus cleared his throat as he tore his eyes away the girl, deciding that it was not her because the curls were now a darker brown - but not as dark as her sister Elena Gilbert's - rather than the light brown they had been. Klaus looked over to Marcel as he tried pushing it out of his mind. "It's quite an operation. Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig." He asked.

Marcel returned the look. "Can't kill 'em all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way – no muss, no fuss."

Klaus nodded, his mind now successfully moving away from her. "I'm impressed,"

Marcel nudged him slightly. "Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day,"

Right then, a vampire of Marcel's named Thierry, approached them. Klaus didn't like the vampire, not only because the looks he threw his way but he just seemed like someone he wouldn't get along with. That had been decided after Klaus bit him the first night he had come to town and nearly killed him. "Marcel," Thierry said from Marcel's other side.

Marcel didn't turn to look at him. "'Sup, Thierry?"

Thierry said in a low tone, "Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Night-walkers. No one saw who." While Marcel received this news, Klaus' eyes unconsciously made their way back to the brunette across the room. He still couldn't see her face but could see her bite into her wrist and then feed her blood to the human. A few moments later she laid the human down on a couch and hung her head low before leaving the room.

There was something about her that was strongly like Andy, but Klaus wasn't sure what it was. He wanted to know so he excused himself before following after the vampire. By the time he got outside, she was gone, and he didn't even pick up on a scent. Odd.

Klaus went back in and ended up staying for another hour with Marcel as he tried handling those vampire deaths. He mostly fed and mingled with a few women that all had brown eyes and brown hair. After that he went back home and walked into his study with the intention of drawing a little to find the wolf looking through his sketch book.

"You draw that Gilbert girl a lot, you realize that, right?" Hayley asked as she turned another page. She didn't look up as he entered.

"What are you doing in here?" He growled as he moved over and snatched it away.

She looked up at him, folding her arms over her chest. "I came in here to read a book and that was open... I got curious when I saw it was her on the first few pages and so I wanted to see how many more pages had her on them. She's on them all."

Klaus glared at her a moment before opening a drawer, shoving the sketch book in, and closing it. "You should get some rest," He said as he started to leave the room.

"Why don't you look for her?"

He stopped and turned around to Hayley. "What did you say to me?"

She stood and came to stand in front of him. "It's obvious you're in love with her, Klaus. It was obvious when we were together that night and it's obvious now. Shouldn't you be trying to find her, to get an explanation for whatever she did to you? I don't think you're ever going to forget her until you get closure from her."

"I have other things on my plate than scouring the Earth for her," He spat. "I have a kingdom to reclaim and a child on the way."

Hayley started walking away but then turned to face him again. "She loves you, I could see that when she walked in on us... Besides, if she's worth it, then I think the kingdom can wait. As for the baby, we've still got quite a few months." Hayley instinctively out her hands over her stomach before turning and walking away this time.

Klaus turned back to the study and looked out the window. Of course he wanted to find Andy, but he was honestly scared of what she would say. She would most likely laugh in his face and then say that she never had any intention of being with him, maybe adding that it was always Elijah, but she didn't know how to let him down until then. So he decided she could wait and he did have bigger things to deal with at the moment, though she was most definitely worth putting hold on taking Marcel's throne from him.

The next morning he had just finished getting ready to go meet Marcel when he heard a familiar voice downstairs. "Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!"

Sighing he headed towards the voice. As he opened a pair of doors and entered the room, he spoke, "Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" He stopped in front of her.

Rebekah slightly scoffed. "They were very rude... Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends,"

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you?" Her expression gave her away, and he reveled in it. "Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

Rebekah folded her arms and scoffed. "I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?"

Klaus kept his face and tone neutral, making sure not to give away anything. If he made even a little twitch she would catch on to his lie. "Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs," Rebekah frowned and started to leave the room. "Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I." Rebekah suddenly turned back to face him, her anger evident on her face.

"I remember everything," Rebekah spat bitterly. "I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw, as if to impress you. I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy." Rebekah had moved back over to stand in front of him now.

He just sat down in a chair and rested his arms on the armrests. "Well, he wasn't good enough for you."

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that," She folded her arms over her chest. "Now where is Elijah?"

Klaus' phone started buzzing in his pocket. He checked it and saw it was Marcel, asking to meet him for a drink. He stood and moved to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah demanded from behind him.

"It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel," He said nonchalantly as he went out of the room and towards the door with his sister on heels.

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together."

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today," Klaus turned and walked to the door, but paused before he left. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister."

Just as he was going to shut the door, "What about Andy?" rung out behind him.

He stopped, his chest tightening a bit. Of course Rebekah would ask, Andy and her were mates. "What of her?"

"I watched her get on the bloody plane, Nik. Where in the hell is she?" Rebekah demanded. "When I got back from my trip I asked around and she's not contacted anyone in Mystic Falls since she left, including her brother and sister, despite promising to keep in touch everyday."

Klaus swallowed. "She's not of my concern anymore." He said coldly before slamming the door shut behind him.

If Rebekah saw her get on the plane, then where was she? And why hadn't he seen her get off the plane even though he was there? None of it made sense, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start believing that it was a possibility she was kidnapped. Somehow, thinking she didn't want him was easier than thinking she was locked up somewhere, being tortured for the past couple months... If she wasn't already dead. She wouldn't be suffering if it was the first choice.

No, he refused to believe she was in a predicament. Andy was strong, she'd never allow that to happen to herself.

As he continued in his way to meet up with Marcel, his mind kept on going back to it despite his efforts to think of anything else. He just wanted to leave Andy behind, but he knew he never could no matter how hard he tried. Not only did he not want to, but Klaus couldn't move on. Andy was literally apart of him, like his heart or his lungs. He needed her to survive, and her being away from him was like he was slowly desiccating.

Klaus forced his mind away from the topic as he entered the bar to see Marcel was already drinking. "Well, this is a far cry from last night's party," He said to him as he sat across from him, but Marcel wasn't looking at him. Turning his head to see what Marcel was distracted by, Klaus saw the brave bartender Cami sitting in the bar, writing. He remembered their brief conversation as they watched the man paint. He was interested in her, definitely, but not romantically. He was already taken by someone and didn't plan to have a side fling just in case the girl he waited for ever showed up again. That had already happened once with Hayley and Andy didn't react well despite her having no right to be jealous since they weren't together at the time. "Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from 'Rousseau's,' I see." Klaus commented as he looked back at him.

Marcel looked down at his drink with a small smile. "She's a work in progress,"

"And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special," Klaus chuckled as the waitress brought over a drink for him. He instantly took a large swig from the glass.

Marcel exhaled and sat forward. "Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up,"

Klaus sighed. "Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?"

Marcel shrugged. "It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with."

Klaus was listening, but he couldn't resist standing when he heard that Cami was gathering her things and leaving. He blocked her way with a charming smile. "Excuse me. What's that you're studying?" He refused to call her "love" despite being tempted to, he had decided to save that for just one special girl.

"Abnormal psychology," She said, staring at him with uncertainty.

"Abnormal psychology, well," Klaus glanced back at Marcel, his smile growing. "Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?" Truthfully, Klaus had been speaking about Andy, but it fit for Marcel and Cami, too.

Cami looked to Marcel. "Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day,"

"How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?" Marcel sat forwards and smiled at her.

"I'll take it under consideration," Cami responded before leaving.

"Mm, harsh," Marcel said as he leaned back in his chair.

Klaus chuckled as he sat down again. "I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours," They smiled at each other, sipping their drinks. Klaus felt a part of him break slightly, realizing that he had lost his touch the moment he fell in love with Andy. "So why didn't you go up to her yourself?" Klaus asked as he cleared his throat and tried to steer his thoughts away from her.

Marcel chuckled. "Well, my friend told me I should, but I don't know,"

"Your friend?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"She's one of my vampires," Marcel explained with a slow nod. "I turned her myself, actually. She's one of the few I have."

"You two aren't together?"

Marcel made a sour face. "No, she's like a sister. Best girl you'll ever meet, though."

Klaus finished off drink and ordered another one. "I've met Thierry, your right hand man, so why haven't I met her?"

"She's a little shy you could say, plus she's got a kid she looks after,"

Klaus raised his eyebrows in shock. "What?"

"Don't ask, it's a very long story," Marcel shook his head as he stood. "Anyways, like I was saying before, I'm going to recruit some new vampires, I thought you'd be interested in seeing that process."

Klaus agreed and followed after Marcel, wondering if the brunette he had seen last night was Marcel's friend. It would explain why she left the party so quickly. Klaus' interest was piqued now and he wanted to meet her.

* * *

After Marcel showed him how a vampire is allowed to stay or not by proving their loyal, which was actually very interesting to watch, Marcel told him he would meet him at the bar.

Once there, Klaus ordered a drink and started to drink. He had been drinking a lot more after being left by Andy. She was an alcoholic so while he was in Mystic Falls he hadn't drunk no where near as he was now. It had only been once a week if even that. Now it was every other hour if not more than that.

"There you are, brother," Klaus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his little brother. Kol took a seat beside him and ordered a drink. "Rebekah told me you were out with what's-his-face."

"Marcel," Klaus said between gritted teeth before finishing off his fourth drink and ordering another.

"Uh oh, you're drowning your sorrows, older brother," Kol said as he sipped on his drink. "I shall assume it has to do with Rebekah's appearance and her revelation of our dearest Andy."

Klaus looked over at him. "First of all, Andrea Gilbert is nor has ever been yours."

"And she was only yours for ten minutes," Kol shot back. "Andy and I had a healthier relationship than the two of you did."

"Kol, do you fancy having your spleen?"

"Very much,"

"Then shut up before I rip it out and feed it to you," Kol laughed in response and before Klaus could react, he spotted Marcel walking over to them with a slightly upset expression, though he was obviously trying to hide it. "I know that face – woman trouble." He said to Marcel rather than berating Kol.

"You're a dick, you know that? Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?" Marcel asked as he walked to his side.

Klaus finished off his fifth drink. "Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself,"

Marcel glanced over at Kol who had now moved onto flirting with a girl nearby. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

Klaus took a second before responding. "Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century."

"Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys?"

Klaus decided to clear his sister's name. "Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested," Klaus glanced over at Kol. "And that one over there was busy last night with yet another woman, so it was not him." He saw Kol smirk but he didn't look over and acknowledge Klaus.

At that very moment, Marcel's phone rang and he answered it. Klaus listened in with his vampire hearing as Marcel faced away from him. "Yeah?"

"_Just got a tip – someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park._"

"Get a couple night-walkers to run it down. Bring me back its head." Marcel hung up and stared at his screen for a moment.

"Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister's in the clear," Klaus said.

"About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest – keep your sister and your brother in line,"

Klaus responded, his voice rising as Marcel left, "I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!" After Marcel was gone he stayed for another drink as he kept an eye on Kol attempting to seduce a redhead with no avail. The redhead had no interest in his brother whatsoever and made it known by focusing on her book.

Klaus almost went over to pull Kol away when he got a call from Rebekah that she had killed some of Marcel's vampires that had tried attacking Hayley. He started to leave and looked back to see if Kol was going to come, but he was now busy doing shots with a dark haired girl. Rolling his eyes Klaus left.

Klaus gathered all the bodies of the vampires and brought them back to his place. Once he threw the final body onto the small pile in the front courtyard he began berating Rebekah and Hayley for their behavior. "This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril! Leave him!" Klaus shouted as Rebekah had started walking toward the pile of bodies – one of them was still alive – but at his last command, she stopped.

"You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?" Klaus growled and glared at her.

Rebekah scoffed. "If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?"

"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control," Klaus began explaining what he's been doing. "I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain... But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so... " Klaus explained how he compelled Cami into giving Marcel a chance to keep an eye on him, something he did not feel guilty about whatsoever.

After finishing telling about that, Klaus grabbed the vampire that's still alive from the pile. "And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." He said before dragging the vampire into the house with Rebekah and Hayley on his heels. "Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question," He spun to face the woman carrying his child. "Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" Hayley looked away from him. "Answer me!"

"Leave her be," Rebekah snapped.

Hayley took a step towards him. "You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery,"

Klaus finally felt his anger take control and ran at her with vampire speed and pinned her to the door by the neck. She gasped for air under his grasp. It felt good to be getting all the anger he had built up in the past months against Andy, though he didn't want to choke her like he was trying to to the woman who was carrying his child.

"Nik! Nik!" Rebekah yelled from behind him before she managed to push him off of Hayley and grab him by the shoulders. Hayley coughed and spluttered from behind Rebekah. He stared down at his little sister with watery eyes, realization at what he had done hitting him. "Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."

Klaus, calmed down but reeling from being confronted with his feelings, sat down on the stairs. Tears remained in his eyes as Rebekah sat beside him. "I gave Elijah to Marcel," He admitted in a small voice.

"What?"

"Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but three? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering," Klaus couldn't bring himself to look at his sister. "And I wanted Andy to hurt."

"You bartered our brother because you wanted Andy to hurt?"

Klaus finally looked over at her. "I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." Klaus stood and left the room, dragging the vampire behind him.

* * *

After tying up the vampire and beginning to drain him, Klaus went to bed. That night, he had nightmares about Andy being tortured.

She was in a dark room with only a spotlight on her. He wasn't tied down, but it was like there was a clear wall between them that he couldn't break down. Mikael tortured her, stabbing her in places such as her Achilles heel that he knew hurt. All he could do was sit there and watch, feeling like everything was happening to him.

Needless to say, he didn't sleep for long at all.

When he got up the next morning, he found himself going into Hayley's room to find she was sleeping. Silently he watched her for a moment before he reached into her bag, withdrawing from it the vial of wolfsbane. He still couldn't believe she had almost killed his child... He opened it and lifted it to his nose to smell, when Hayley spoke up. "I didn't use it," She said.

Klaus closed the lid and looked over at her to see her staring at him. "You're awake." He stated.

"I could barely sleep all night. This house is like a freaking swamp sauna," She exhaled as she sat up in bed while Klaus stared out the window.

"What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this... of me," His eyes went back to her.

Hayley looked down at her hands for a moment. "Yeah, well... when I was fighting off those vampires, I – I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up, and my adopted parents kicked me out. All I know is push came to shove, and... I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it."

Klaus took a step closer to her, feeling a little better about this wolf carrying his child. "I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I. We're both castoffs who have learned to fight when we're backed into a corner."

"Well, we're backed into a corner now," Hayley smiled without any humor. He felt a pang of affection for the girl, though not romantic, and he admired her in that moment.

"Ah, that we are. It's time to fight... little wolf," After gently placing a hand on Hayley's shoulder, Klaus backed away and moved to leave.

"This whole thing with Marcel – the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his – Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?"

Klaus looked back at her over his shoulder. "I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do. I'll have someone see to the air conditioning." Klaus left Hayley's room and hurried down the stairs, only to meet Rebekah as she entered the front door.

"You were right. The girl, Cami – she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about," Rebekah said.

Klaus folded his arms. "Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?"

"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that."

Klaus felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. Of course it was... "A witch," He said, finishing his thought aloud.

Rebekah nodded. "She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him."

"Where is she?"

Rebekah stopped to think, then looked confounded. "That clever bitch. I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"She wiped my memory of the location," Rebekah walked past him then turned back to face him. "Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?"

Klaus looked at her, hurt by her words. "I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!"

"And our home is worthless without family. I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"

Klaus nodded. "Whatever it takes,"

"I'm in as well," Kol said as he came down the stairs with a smirk. "Things have gotten quite boring around here. We could use some excitement."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and then she stilled for a moment. "Klaus,"

Her voice was frightened and filled with sadness. He looked over to see her expression had both those emotions mixed together. "What is it, Rebekah?"

"She tried to make me forget, but apparently this didn't wipe from my memory... There was someone there with that witch," Rebekah had a solemn look on her face, she was obviously disturbed by whatever information she held.

"Who?" Kol asked.

When Rebekah looked to meet his eyes, Klaus knew. He knew exactly who she meant even without saying it. "Andy," He said, his voice breaking and filled with pain.

That meant Andrea Gilbert was in New Orleans... She wasn't happily living her life somewhere else, no, she was stuck in Marcel's city. She was being kept prisoner by Marcel all this time and he hadn't even known. She was under his nose this entire time but he had missed it and he had hated her for hurting him. He had wanted her to suffer and he daggered his brother so she would. He had made it worse for her.

Yes, he was definitely going to find her now.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

**A/N: So that explains where Andy has been - BUT NOTHING IS EVER AS IT SEEMS! This will move quickly, though we won't actually see Andy until chapter four or five so the explanation won't be until then. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a review as to what you think!**

_**~ The Onceler's Unless**_


	2. Chapter 2: Rebekah - Red

_**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, followers and favorites! **_**This chapter is in Rebekah's POV, but is still set in the same time as the first chapter - basically what they did with The Originals. It starts up after Klaus and Rebekah see each other for the first time. I threw in a little something at the end I think you'll like...**

Beautiful Disaster - Chapter II

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

Rebekah watched as the door shut behind her brother and she turned on the spot, contemplating what he's said. She then noticed Hayley sitting on a landing above. "You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping."

The girls walked down a spiral staircase as Rebekah spoke. "The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite." They arrive in a dusty, cobwebbed cellar room. Hayley spied the coffins that Klaus kept his siblings daggered in, and Rebekah eyed them warily, remembering her times spent in them.

"You think Klaus killed him," Hayley stated blandly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she looked around the coffin. "We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." Rebekah pointed to the nearest coffin.

Hayley, incredulously, said. "He keeps your coffin on standby."

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere."

Hayley held her stomach. "I feel sick."

"Welcome to the family, love," Kol said as he came down the stairs, a smirk on his face. "Hello, little sister."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised Nik didn't get rid of you like he obviously did Elijah,"

Kol strolled over and leaned against her coffin. "Oh, I don't cause any trouble. I gave my word to Andy that I wouldn't do my usual thing."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. "Andy? You've spoken to her?"

Kol's expression turned bitter. "No, she hasn't called in months. She never showed up at the airport, and Nik's heartbroken."

Rebekah ran her hand over her face. "I was bloody there, Kol! I saw her off! She was so happy about coming down here and she promised she'd let me know when she arrived... She never called."

Kol glanced over at the wolf in the room. "Did she know about... ?"

"No, she didn't. Nik said he was going to tell her himself," Rebekah swallowed. "If he hurt her―"

"Oh, bloody hell, Bekah. This is Nik we're talking about. He'd kill me before he'd touch a precious curl on her head."

"You're talking about Andrea Gilbert, right?"

The two Originals looked over at Hayley. "Yes," Rebekah answered slowly.

"Elijah mentioned her, he said that she'd get pissed when she found out Klaus hadn't told her about me. It's possible she found out and ran off."

Rebekah and her brother looked at each other before Kol shook his head. "No, she wouldn't have left town, not without knowing why he didn't tell her. Andy's sole weakness is the Mikaelsons, after all." Kol said almost arrogantly, as if he was the sole reason she liked them all.

Rebekah nodded in agreement at his words and entertained the idea that Klaus had hurt Andy. If he had in any way, Klaus would definitely pay by her hands and Kol's. She had noticed that even Kol had seemed to seriously become protective of her, and she knew that would be good for him. Also, if Klaus had hurt her, Elijah would never forgive him this time.

The last time she spoke to Elijah, he had come to accept Andy's choice more. He wasn't angry with her, he was just hurting over her because she was no longer around. Andy was quite possibly the greatest love of Elijah's life, and that's why he was so willing to have her in his life still, even only as a friend. He was so hopelessly in love with the human it was heartbreaking, but Rebekah also knew Klaus was. Rebekah had always thought Andy would surely choose Elijah, he was obviously the better choice, because everyone - including Andy - knew loving Klaus meant you suffered. Andy had chosen to suffer and in return she had gotten Klaus. Rebekah hardly saw how that was fair, but if Andy made a choice she stuck with it, so there was no changing her mind, even if Elijah would be ever so willing to take her back.

Rebekah had never understood her brothers. They typically always got involved with the other's woman in some way or another and it was bloody annoying. Unfortunately it had broken them up numerous times. Andy happened to be a special case where they didn't hate each other and it made them closer for whatever reason. Maybe it was because she was the first one worth it?

Brothers. She'd never understand them.

Honestly, Rebekah had never liked any of the girls her brothers had tangled with. The only one she'd liked was Anastasia but that didn't work out well. She hated every other - especially Emmeline - and started to hate Andy when she met her but the loneliness that ate at her won out. Rebekah invited her over to choose a dress with her and she connected with her. Andy was different, it even that she wasn't particularly likable, but there was that certain charm that she supposed came with the Petrovas. It had been enough to wrap her two oldest living brothers around her finger.

Andy was a good person. Now maybe she had done some bad things, but she had stuck with the Mikaelsons and that was something admirable. Anyone who could handle them with such grace earned respect.

"You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone," Rebekah commented, looking over at the wolf. Her thoughts had veered off so she forced them back on the task at hand.

Hayley sighed. "Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me."

"Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah, you would be smart to as well, Kol... Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run," Rebekah walked off to continue her search, leaving Hayley to consider what she's said.

* * *

After digging around and a conversation with the witch Sophie that was supposed to have point but had none absolutely as the witch could not do a locator spell without being murdered, Rebekah found herself watching Marcel from a balcony.

Seeing him brought up so many memories and feelings. She still felt a little something for him, like she did all the men she had ever loved. But Marcel was different. He should've been the one guy that Klaus would let her be with... Instead, Klaus screwed it up like he did everything. Honestly she didn't see how Andy even loved him after what he's done to her, which, compared to Rebekah, he had been kind to Andy.

A voice pulled Rebekah from her thoughts. "Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson?" Turning around she saw Marcel standing a few feet away. "Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you all were fleeing from the city from your daddy."

Rebekah looked at him with bitterness. "I thought you were dead."

Marcel scoffed. "You never looked back to find out. Why are you here?"

"Elijah. I think Klaus has done something to him," Rebekah took a step towards him.

Marcel quickly held up his hands. "Stop. Stop right there. If there is one thing I learned about you Mikaelsons, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well."

"Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him," Rebekah marveled, shaking her head at him.

"I'm not scared of anyone."

Rebekah took a threatening step towards him. "If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus – I'll kill you myself."

Marcel stared at her a second. "Nostalgia's a blast and all, but I can't help you. It was nice seeing you, though. Good luck finding what you're looking for." He started to jump off the balcony, but Rebekah stopped him.

"Wait," She called out and he looked back her with an annoyed look.

"What is it now?"

"I'm also looking for a girl," Rebekah reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She pulled up a picture of Andy on it.

Marcel stared at it for a moment, his expression giving nothing away but there was a slight spark of recognition in his eyes. "Who is she?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have something very important to discuss with her," Rebekah put away her phone. "So have you seen her around at all?"

Marcel shook his head. "Like I said, I can't help you." He then jumped off the roof and away from her.

"You do realize he never answered your question, right?" Kol asked, appearing at her side.

"Yes, I realize that," Rebekah grumbled. "I need you to do me a favor."

Kol sighed. "It's going to get dark in an hour, Bekah, I'd like to get drunk before that."

"I thought you made a vow to change,"

"I meant killing off humans, not my complete life."

"Well, then you'll enjoy the task I have for you... Go snoop around Klaus and Marcel. They're meeting at a bar down the street so as your looking for information you can drink... As long as your getting information."

Kol rolled his eyes. "You do know you don't own me, little sister?"

"No, but if you want to find out where our brother and Andy went, you'll do it." Rebekah knew Kol would do it for Andy if not Elijah. By the expression on his face, she was right.

"Fine, but I'm doing it for the drinks," He said before disappearing, but Rebekah secretly knew that it wasn't just for the booze. Kol legitimately cared for Andy and his family.

After sending Kol to snoop, Rebekah searched around the French Quarter asking questions but no one knew anything until she reached a bar with a blonde bartender. She showed her the picture of Andy and asked her if she knew her.

"Yes, but she said her name was Emmeline, and it was quite a while ago," The bartender said. "But, actually... Now that I think about it, at the beginning of the summer she came in asking about a guy."

"What guy?"

"Oh, you probably wouldn't know him... But his name is Klaus. He comes in here with that guy Marcel all the time."

Rebekah put her phone away. "What did she want to know about Klaus?"

"Where he lived. Apparently he was supposed to pick her up at the airport but never showed up. I asked her how she knew him and she said that they were together, but he looks a few years older... "

"Where did she go?" Rebekah demanded, getting tired of hearing the little things that were of no help.

"I don't know. She left after I told her I didn't know where he lived."

Rebekah exhaled in frustration and walked off. How was she ever supposed to find Andy when the trail was a dead end? Though, a sinking feeling told her that if she found Elijah, she'd find Andy. Maybe Klaus had done something to her...

As she was walking down the dark street, she heard a ruckus of fighting a little farther so she decided to go check it out. When she got there, she saw that wolf Hayley surrounded by two vampires. Without even thinking Rebekah ran over, snapped the neck of one vampire and ripped the heart out of the back of the other.

Rebekah said to the dead vampires, "Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners." She threw the heart on the ground and looked up to see Hayley gaping at her, still in shock. "Well... We should probably call Klaus now, shouldn't we?"

* * *

Klaus ended up screaming at them for putting his "plan" in danger. He went to go torture a living vampire while Rebekah went to take a breather on the back porch of the house. She was sitting, caught up in her thoughts when Hayley comes out and joined her.

"I know you don't know me very well... but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there," Hayley said as she sat down beside her.

Rebekah's mind went to Andy. "Us girls have got to look out for each other."

Hayley looked over at it. "What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him."

Rebekah sighed. She was trying to figure that out herself. "I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just... so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was."

Rebekah remembered all too clearly when Klaus daggered her when she fell in love with Marcel. He had said, "But you, dear sister, need a lesson in what you can and cannot take from me." He was too possessive... Rebekah wondered why he hadn't been more outspoken about it with Andy when Elijah and her were close.

"That girl, Andy... Don't you think she just abandoned Klaus? I mean, things that I heard from Tyler... He's done a lot of shit to her," Hayley asked her.

Rebekah shook her head, a solemn look on her face. "No, she wouldn't. That's the sad thing. She loves him and it will be the death of her. The reason she didn't come originally was because she wanted to say good-bye to her family and to tie up a few loose ends. I stayed with her for those two days and I saw her off at the airport... When I last saw her, she said to me, 'Rebekah, I want you to know that the next time you see him, Klaus will be a new man. He will grow into himself, and he will seek for your forgiveness. He won't do this for me, he'll do this because for the first time, he'll feel like he's not alone.' Oh, how wrong she was. Klaus will never change, because before he could he hurt the only two damn people who could have changed him."

Hayley was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "How badly could daggering Elijah hurt Andy? I mean, I know about her supernatural bond to you guys, but to what extent is she hurt?"

Rebekah looked over at Hayley. "It started deteriorating her body. She became weak and had seizures whenever it happened. Wherever she was when Klaus daggered Elijah, it effected her enough that she didn't make it here. I know Kol wants to find her, he will help, but Klaus will not. Elijah is the only one who could convince him to look for her."

"If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself?" Hayley questioned.

Rebekah sighed and leaned back in her seat. She turned her head away and stared out at the yard. "Because, if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it. I'm honestly surprised Kol has made it this long, but he must not be doing anything wrong to be out and about."

Hayley eyed her for a moment, then reached down and retrieved something wrapped in cloth. As she unfolded it, Rebekah looked over as she revealed the two silver daggers. "Oh, my god." She gasped.

"I found them under your coffin. So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go," Hayley offered the daggers to her. She took them in slight awe and then smiled back at Hayley who instantly smiled back.

It didn't take long to find Marcel after that because Klaus had mentioned getting that blonde bartender to go on a date with her old flame. He was having dinner in a restaurant and Rebekah made sure to enter in style, swinging both of the doors wide open and bursting inside.

"You lied to me. Where's my brother?" Rebekah demanded as she walked over to their table. The entire place was empty so she was bothered by witnesses, not that she would've been anyway.

Marcel exhaled, looking up at her. "Hello to you, too. Cami, Rebekah – Rebekah, Cami."

Rebekah glanced at the blonde, noticing it was the same one she had spoken to about Andy earlier. "We've briefly met. I see you still have a thing for blondes."

Cami's brow furrowed. "Hey–"

Rebekah, not really caring what she had to say, grabbed Marcel by the neck and vampire sped him across the room, slamming him against the wall. "Tell me where Elijah is." She growled.

"What the hell is going on?" Cami asked from behind her.

Rebekah grew impatient. "Tell me where he is or I will kill you!" Marcel merely looked at her and suddenly she had a flash of the time they were together. From the look in his eyes, he had flashed back to that time, too.

"No, you won't." He said, a knowing smile creeping onto his face. Slowly, she backed off, releasing him. He was right, she would never be able to bring herself to kill him.

"Perhaps you're right," She said and a moment's silence passed between them before she got an idea. Without any more hesitation, Rebekah vamp-sped over to Cami and pinned her by the throat against the wall. "But I will kill her."

Marcel, by the look on his face, knew she was serious about it. "Let her go. You won. I'll take you to see Elijah." Rebekah waited another moment to search his face for a lie but found none. As she released Cami the human gasped for air.

After Marcel compelled the blonde human to forget what had happened, Marcel led her to a church. Rebekah threatened that to kill every vampire he knew if he was tricking her to which he responded he wasn't and to ease up a bit.

He led her up some back stairs to an attic. She heard scrambling as they moved closer to the place.

Marcel opened the door to the attic and entered, Rebekah following quickly behind him. The attic was a bedroom with a bunch of candles around. Looking around she spot Elijah's coffin, and moved to enter the room but cannot – she was magically barred entry.

"Invite me in," She demanded as she looked over at Marcel.

Marcel had looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Gotta ask the lady of the house. Davina, come on out, sweetheart."

Right then a young girl that could not be more than sixteen entered the room and stood at Marcel's side. _Davina_? Who the hell on Earth was this?

Marcel and Davina stared at her with the same expression. "Invite her in." Marcel said to the young girl.

Davina briefly glanced over at him before nodding. "Come in."

Rebekah entered without a second thought, strided over to Elijah's coffin and opened it to find her brother inside. Relief flooded her. This was much easier than she had thought it would be. She grabbed the dagger and started to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that." Davina said and suddenly magically compelled, shoved the dagger back in.

Rebekah stood and looked at the young brunette in anger. "Who the hell are you?"

"Davina," The girl simply answered.

Before another word could be spoken, Rebekah sensed another presence in the room.

"Marcel? Davina? What's going on?"

Turning towards the voice in surprise, Rebekah saw no one other than Andrea Gilbert standing there. Her curls were darker and slightly shorter, and she wore a cream top and khakis. She looked different, but enough to see it was obviously her and not her doppelgänger.

"Andy?" Rebekah questioned and in a second she embraced her. "Where the hell have you been? You've been missing for two bloody months!"

Andy pulled back and looked at her in confusion. "I-I'm sorry, I, uh... " Andy grabbed a locket around her neck and squeezed it tightly. "Marcel?"

Marcel was instantly by Andy's side and put and arm around her. Davina crossed the room and stood at his other side. "Don't pay attention to her, Drea." _Drea?_ Since when had she been going by that?

"She's an old one, isn't she?" Davina asked, looking over at Marcel for a second before turning her gaze back on Rebekah. Rebekah stared at Andy, still puzzled at the fact why she had been so different towards her.

Marcel looked over at her again. "Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed."

"She doesn't seem very nice."

"She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight."

Davina pursed her lips. "Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." Without moving a muscle, Davina magically propelled Rebekah across the room, and everything went black for the Original.

When Rebekah came back to consciousness, she woke up in an unfamiliar room. As she sat up she saw Marcel standing at the end of it. "Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while." He said in greeting.

Rebekah looked around. "Where am I? How'd I get here?"

Marcel had his arms folded as he stared down at her. "You upset Davina. I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with."

Rebekah continued to look around, beginning to recognize certain things. "Is this my old room?"

"Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Davina's mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine," He turned and walked toward the door, turning back to Rebekah to say one last thing. "And don't ever touch Cami again." He left the room then.

Rebekah's mind swirled as she stood. There was someone else that was there last night but the face was blurred in her memory. Who was it?

She decided to go tell her brother about Davina, thinking that maybe her memory would start coming back more when she got to him.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

**_The End of Chapter II_**


	3. Chapter 3: Klaus - Better Than Me

**_A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! _****I know this isn't all that good without Andy, but she will be back within the next two chapters. Another thing - I'm going to put up quotes from songs/books/movies/people that helped with the chapter. The chapter will be named pertaining to that quote as well. Enjoy!**

_**Beautiful Disaster - Chapter III**_

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

_**"I told myself I won't miss you / But I remember / What it feels like beside you" ~ Better Than Me, Hinder**_

"Nikki?" Klaus looked up from his easel at the voice. Only one person ever called him that in moments of affection.

"Andy?" He said, dropping his paintbrush as he took in her figure. She was in her typical clothing: jeans, t-shirt, and converses. Her brown hair was the same as always, curly and past her shoulders. Her face was beautiful without the makeup and her light brown eyes had lit up when he said her name.

She ran towards him and embraced him. He exhaled in pleasure, pressing his face into her curls. "Oh, Andy... I've missed you. Where have you been?" He pulled back and looked at her with misty eyes. He felt like he had just been renewed, as if he had slept for years.

She stared back up at him, her expression suddenly unsure. "I-I don't know, the last thing I remember is walking down a street from Rousseau's, looking for you and then... " She looked up at him in horror. "Oh, my God." She said in absolute disgust.

He knew the look in her eyes. He could see she knew about him daggering Elijah. She smacked him instantly, sending his face to the side from the impact.

But instead, when he went to look at her, he was staring at his ceiling.

It had all been a dream. He hadn't seen Andy and that made the hole in him become bigger and bigger.

Yesterday morning after Rebekah had come home, he went into a frenzy looking everywhere he could think for Andy. It was the only thing on his mind and the only thing he cared about. He had no luck and returned home at four in the morning. He tried to get some sleep, but it was obvious his mind wasn't going to let him. He was about to go see Marcel and gain some information because it was obvious he had her well hidden.

He ran his mind over what Rebekah said she vaguely remembered seeing of Andy. "She looked different, like she went a complete makeover. Her hair is darker, but not much. She didn't seem as happy to seem me as I was her... But I know it was her, I could tell it was her the moment I laid eyes on her. And she did not seem at all like a prisoner." Of course, Kol questioned that last part. He pointed out that there's no way she would not have tried to run. Klaus didn't care as the conversation went off, he just wanted to find her.

After a hot shower and a fresh set of clothes, Klaus was sitting in the parlor with thoughts plaguing his mind.

Never had he thought finding Elijah would lead to Andy. It was bittersweet knowing that, because the good thing was that Elijah would protect her at all cost, but he was daggered. Plus, they shared a deeper connection that he knew was deeper than his with her. Andy and him had something special, but Elijah was special to every woman he came in contact with. He had also only ever hurt Andy once when he didn't kill his brother Klaus. In hindsight she must've been happy, so really Elijah had never done her wrong. The bloke loved her and Klaus couldn't do a thing about it.

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire." Rebekah said as she entered the room. She was referring to him burning the bodies of the vampires the other night that she had killed.

Klaus sighed, looking up at her in annoyance. Couldn't a man be alone with his thoughts for once? "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child."

Rebekah scoffed and narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh, I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven."

As if on cue, Hayley entered the room with Kol right behind her. "The werewolf would like to know what the plan is... And would like to know if he will stop 'protecting' me." She gestured to Kol, who simply smirked back.

"I'm just doing what Elijah told me to before Nik daggered him: 'Protect the girl at all costs, Kol. If you allow harm to come to her I will allow it to come to you,'" Kol said in a mocking tone. Klaus knew the reason he was just now deciding to protect Hayley was because they were on their way to getting Elijah.

Klaus rolled his eyes at him and looked at Hayley. "Well, that depends what plan you mean: My plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Rebekah took a pencil from the desk beside her and threw it in his direction. Klaus easily caught it before it was able to impale his face.

Hayley folded her arms and looked at him with irritation. "The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother. The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back."

"In the front, if we're being specific," Klaus pointed out.

Hayley ignored him. "You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?" She looked expectantly between him and Rebekah, excluding Kol from the group.

Klaus stood and moved to stand in front of her. "Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy—he's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to make my girl hurt. I do want to get my brother back because he is in the hands of a particularly nasty teenaged witch, but Andrea Gilbert is suffering as Marcel's prisoner. Finding her right now is my priority."

"What makes you think she wants to be near you?" Hayley demanded. "She's obviously not tried to escape and she's not undaggered Elijah! Besides, if you find him you'll find her, right?"

Klaus folded his arms. "If I find Andy then I find him. Besides, we all know if it came down to it, Elijah would want Andy saved before him." Klaus was a little uncertain, but it looked like jealousy crossed Hayley's features. Surely she didn't have a crush on his brother... She was carrying his child, not Elijah's. There was some code that went against that. "Sister, please tell her the plan," Klaus said as he got ready to leave.

"The plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

Hayley looked at them in shock then over at Kol. He held up both hands. "Don't ask me, I'm just a bystander."

"That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?" Hayley looked back at Rebekah.

"Please, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical, especially when his dear Andy is involved," Rebekah said.

Klaus couldn't help but grin. "And that's only the Plan A. There's always a Plan B."

Hayley looked at him warily. "And what's Plan B?"

"War," Klaus responded as he moved towards the door. "I'm off to dig for more information about Andy."

"No, you need to go ahead and ask about Elijah." Rebekah said. "I can look for information on her while Kol keeps an eye on Hayley."

Klaus looked back at her with an irritated look. "I can do both."

"You're not putting this on the back burner. You know when we find Andy she will not be happy if she finds out you put her over Elijah."

"And Elijah will feel the same! Either way, I can't win."

"Nik, just go ask Marcel about dear old Elijah, and while you're at it, you could even hint to him about her." Kol suggested.

Klaus sighed and started to walk out. He wasn't going to let them decide for him, but asking Marcel about Elijah and hinting about Andy did seem like a good enough plan.

When Klaus went to talk to him, he found him getting fitted for a tux. He overheard the conversation he was having with someone. "That makes 10 dead nightwalkers in the last week. You think the werewolves are back in town trying to start some trouble?" Marcel asked to his conversation companion.

It turned out to be Thierry. "Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is, since the Originals showed up—" Klaus decided it was his time to interrupt and appeared in vampire fashion.

"Oh, come now, Thierry. You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones," He said with a grin.

Thierry looked to Marcel with disdain. "I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too."

Klaus took a few steps forward. "Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here, built the place, in fact—"

Marcel stepped in then. "All right. Come on. You both know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a guest here. Peace, all right? All right." He looked to Klaus. "What you need, my brother?"

Klaus turned towards him and ignored Thierry completely. "I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it.

"I'll say."

Thierry scoffed at the idea. "We're not gonna have four Originals walking around town, are we? Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers."

Klaus looked back at the younger vampire, annoyance in his voice. "Is that an accusation against an Original?"

Thierry didn't look scared at all, which furthered annoyed Klaus. "Eh," Thierry shrugged. Klaus decided he had enough and went to storm at Thierry, who definitely looked to be ready for a confrontation, but Marcel interceded before any hits were exchanged.

"What did I say about peace?" Marcel said, then looked to Klaus. "Come on. Walk with me."

Klaus smiled smugly at Thierry as Marcel steered him out of the room. They walked out along the balcony of the building. "You inner circle man lacks a sense of humor," Klaus commented as they walked.

Marcel glanced over at him. "He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the forties, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming, right?"

Klaus chuckled. He had forgotten about the party Marcel was throwing tonight. "How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?"

Marcel laughed as well. "Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals," There was a pause and a shift in Marcel. "Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying, it makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?"

Klaus tried not to let his disappointment show, and forced a smile. "You understand I had to ask."

"Yeah, of course I do," Marcel nodded and looked over at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Did your sister ask about anything else?"

Klaus felt something shift in his chest and he had to stop his hands from shaking by grasping onto the railing. "She mentioned a girl that she's been looking for," He said, doing his best to keep his voice indifferent.

"A girl?"

"Yeah, younger. Eighteen. Beautiful. Stubborn." Klaus had to stop himself or he was going to name everything else about her.

"You know her?"

"I've met her once or twice," Klaus shrugged. "Rebekah and her are very close. Girl had been missing for a few weeks now, I believe."

"Hm... I'll have my guys keep an eye out for her. I'll need a little more information and a photo, and I might not be able to put as many guys on it, but I'll let the police force know."

Klaus looked over at Marcel. If he hadn't had known Marcel had her, he would've known then. Why would he be so ready to help his sister find her? Every moment passing made Klaus realize more and more that he no longer viewed him as a friend. He was holding his girl prisoner, after all.

Marcel said he had things to take care of before tonight, and since Klaus now had to go to plan B, he had to go anyway.

He made it back to his mansion and headed towards the cellar to see the vampire of Marcel's he had captured. The vampire had been on vervain so he had been unable to get any information out of him.

Rebekah called him as he walked down the stairs and, as soon as he answered, she gave him crap. _"Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?"_

"Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, "no". Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed 10 nightwalkers," Klaus said in a matter of fact tone.

Rebekah scoffed on the other end. "_Well, that's a lie. I only killed 8. Should I make Thierry the ninth?_"

Klaus smiled at that, even though it sounded nice he couldn't. "Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favorite son, or he'll catch onto us."

"_So, war it is, then_."

"Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch?"

"_I believe I do._"

Klaus stopped in front of Joshua, the new vampire of Marcel's who he had already compelled. "Good. You manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step." He hung up. He turned to face Joshua, who had been minding Klaus' vampire hostage. "I ordered you to drain him of blood. What's taking so long?"

Joshua winced slightly, his eyes moving away from the hostage. "Sorry. I'm not, like, medieval torture expert guy." Klaus grabbed a pitchfork and impaled the vampire with it. Joshua winced again. "What did he do to you, anyway?"

Klaus stared at the hostage's blood pouring from him. "It's not about what he did. It's about what he's going to tell me and what he's going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you. For example, drive this through his torso." Klaus, having removed the pitchfork from the vampire, compelled Joshua and handled the weapon to him. Joshua immediately obeyed.

Joshua stared with wide eyes. "That is crazy. I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway."

Klaus smiled at his ignorance. "It's called mind compulsion. Vampires can compel humans. Originals, like my siblings and I, can also compel vampires, and no one can compel Originals. You following?" Joshua nodded at him. "Good. That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser."

"But I never had my guts drained out of me."

Klaus turned towards him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Yes. That, young Joshua, is because I got to you before you had even a drop of herbal vervain in your system. You see, it prevents compulsion. Marcel has had his whole crew taking it since I returned to town, and that is why our friend here needs to be bled dry of it, so I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it, can we?" Klaus took back the pitchfork and ran it into the vampire, twisting it in. "Have you, by chance, ran across a young girl in your time with Marcel?"

"Young girl?"

"Yes. She's got curly hair, pale skin. Exactly 5' 8" and very pretty."

"Oh, you mean Drea?"

Klaus paused in his movements. Drea... Andrea? That could very well be a nickname. "Tell me what you know about her."

"Marcel and her are super close. She's a little shy, though she did talk to me a little bit, welcomed me and promised she'd look out for me. Said it's the hardest to be a newbie vamp of Marcel's."

Joshua had gotten his complete attention the entire time he spoke. "What else? I need to know more."

"Well, she doesn't seem to know much. She only is ever around during some hours of the day, if even then. Marcel is very protective over her, he won't let her out of his sight when she's around. Not that she'd go that far from him anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"She is never not in the room if he isn't. She doesn't stray too far, and their eyes almost never leave the other. It's almost like they're in love or something."

Klaus felt as if his insides were twisting. Surely she wouldn't go and have feelings for Marcel, he was keeping her prisoner... Though now he was wondering if there was another possibility to the situation.

"I can try to talk to her next time I see her, try and get some information... If you're not going to hurt her, of course."

"I would never," Klaus said before he pulled the pitchfork out of the vampire one more time and handed it to Joshua. "Be quick about it. I have an army to build, and one compelled minion does not an army make."

Before his mind could process anything he was just told, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was his sister. "Well?" He answered with rather than a proper greet. There was no time for that.

"_You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most?_" Rebekah said.

Klaus couldn't help but smile. "Oh, do tell."

"_She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?_"

Klaus wanted to kiss someone - mainly Andy - he was so happy. This was falling in line ever so perfectly. "Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?" He guessed.

"_Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy."_

Klaus grin grew. "Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan."

"_I told you you'd be pleased_."

"Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic."

* * *

After finding out that piece of information, Klaus and Rebekah made a call to Sophie and told her to immediately come over. When she got there, they told her the plan and what she had to do. Unfortunately, she was so willing to give up one of her own.

"Are you out of your mind? No way," Sophie said as soon as they finished explaining. Klaus had left Kol and Hayley in the next room while they talked. He didn't need Kol's commentary.

Rebekah stared down at the sitting witch. "It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."

Sophie looked at them in slight anger. "Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed."

"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal—Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic." Klaus said, a slight bitterness seeping into his tone.

Rebekah briefly described Davina, "Girl about yay high, cute as a button, anger issues."

Sophie seemed to be in shock at hearing the description. Klaus found that a little curious, but he shook it off. "Davina? Where have you seen her?"

Rebekah exhaled. "I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind."

Klaus interrupted before Rebekah could go on a rant. "Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah and someone else dear to me. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic."

Sophie looked down, shaking her head. "Davina would sense it."

"Unless, of course, another witch—say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina," Rebekah explained their plan in framing Katie.

"Katie doesn't deserve to die."

That pissed Klaus off, so he angrily slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "Sophie Deveraux. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

Sophie regarded him warily. "She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi."

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?"

Sophie looked down. "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

Klaus couldn't help a smirk on his face at seeing that they had gotten her. She agreed to do it before Kol barged in. "Well, this is exciting," He said, clapping his hands together. "So who is on babysitting duty tonight? Because I never miss a good party, especially one with beautiful women." Kol winked at Sophie and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You," Klaus said to him. "You claim you've been looking out for her for the past couple of months, why change it now?"

"Change sounds nice," Hayley commented from her place in the doorway. Klaus briefly glanced at her before looking back at Kol.

"Nik, you are not my father. I am going to that party rather than looking after the wolf you impregnated."

Klaus' lips pursed. "Kol, I will―"

"I can have a witch come look out for her," Sophie interrupted, looking solely at Klaus. "It's probably best anyway. I'm sure Marcel will expect all the Originals without a dagger in their hearts to be there tonight."

That seemed to brighten Kol's mood and slightly damper Klaus', but he put it behind him as he and Rebekah continued to carry out their plan. He took care of framing the witch Katie and setting up a trap for Thierry while Rebekah ensured there was a distraction for Marcel at the masquerade gala he was holding.

By the time the Mikaelsons arrived at the gala, everything was in order. They would just have to wait and watch.

Klaus entered the party arm in arm with Rebekah on her right while Kol was on her left. They stopped and took in the dark, wild atmosphere. Acrobats performed, dancers handled exotic animals, and confetti fell glittering upon the party guests. "Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say," Klaus commented.

"Oh, this is going to be fun, Nik. I truly forgot how fun life was," Kol said as he looked out at the crowd with his grin.

Right as he went to respond to his younger brother, Klaus spotted the brave bartender as she entered the party, wearing white angel's wings and a vintage white beaded dress. Rebekah looked pleased, but Klaus' smile fell almost immediately. "What's she doing here?" He demanded, though tried to keep his voice even. He had grown a little fond the human, she greatly reminded him of someone he knew.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?" Kol said, his eyes undoubtedly going up and down her body.

"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?" Rebekah said before she crossed the courtyard to greet Cami.

Klaus watched Rebekah have a short conversation. At first he wasn't going to go over, but she made eye contact with him so he couldn't resist walking over. "Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?" Cami was asking as he approached.

"He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning," He complimented with a smile.

Cami looked him up and down. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

Klaus gave her one of his dazzling smiles that he directed mostly at women. He didn't even realized how frequently he used his dazzling smile until Andy pointed it out. "Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise," He said.

"Don't let the man fool you, love," Klaus wanted to dagger Kol as soon as he walked up. "He is no where near a devil as I." Kol grinned and took Cami's hand, placing a kiss on it. "I'm Kol. You must be the popular Camille."

"I know you," She commented with a raised eyebrow. "You've been in the bar I bartend at least twenty-five times now. And it's Cami."

Kol chuckled. "Good to know. Maybe I could get you a drink this time?"

Rebekah, before Cami could answer, said, "I need booze, let's go get some, Kol." Rebekah said as she grabbed his arm and steered him away. Klaus was grateful that Cami wouldn't have to endure his little brother, though he suspected Rebekah had done it to tell him to back off because she was Marcel's distraction rather than liking to blonde bartender.

Klaus looked at Cami. "Shall we?"

She gave him a smile in return. "Okay." Klaus offered his arm and Cami took it. They had small talk until Cami looked over and noticed Marcel and Rebekah were talking. Klaus noticed Kol off with a redhead, obviously trying to woo her with no success.

Cami had an instant frown when she spotted Marcel. "The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about... I'm sensing that would be Marcel."

Klaus looked over at her and saw her disappointment. "I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history."

Cami didn't been glance his way. "I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch."

Klaus laughed at that. "It's as though she invented the term." Cami finally turned her head back to him, and gazed at him. He picked up easily she was looking at him in a slightly different way, and it was until he spotted Marcel getting ready to approach them that he found an escape. "Listen. Pardon me for a moment," He said to her before leaving. He went over to Rebekah, who was still at the refreshment table.

"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?" Klaus said as he approached.

"Nonsense. They're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted—voilà," She responded, popping a snack in her mouth.

Klaus looked up and noticed a vampire he knew as Diego entering the courtyard. He searched the crowd until he found Marcel already dancing with Cami, their faces nearing each other. Diego walked up and interrupted them, whispering in Marcel's ear about Thierry.

Rebekah murmured, "My cue to leave." She slipped away and Klaus watched as Marcel spotted Thierry waiting. He looked like he was barely containing his anger, something that would make this all the better for Klaus.

Marcel said to Cami, "Excuse me" before he walked over to Thierry and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him away from the main party. Klaus' eyes flickered to Cami who merely watched, her eyebrows knitting together.

Klaus looked up and saw that Marcel was glaring at Thierry. "What the hell did you do?" Marcel growled at him.

Diego interceded quickly, "Whoa, not here. No, not here." He said.

Marcel backed off and Klaus smiled at the exchange. He watched as they walked off and then reappeared on a balcony above the party.

Marcel and Thierry spoke alone, and Klaus listened into their conversation. Thierry explained how a vampire randomly attacked Katie and he had to protect her. He killed the vampire, breaking Marcel's most important rule. Marcel looked upset as he spoke to his friend, and as he was listening in, Klaus saw Cami watching Marcel with a look of apprehension so he decided to join her.

"Are you all right, love?" He asked as he stopped by her side.

Cami didn't take her eyes off of him. "He's got a temper, doesn't he? I guess this is the moment I remember I know better." Then she walked away.

Klaus sensed as someone walked up behind him and he knew it was Joshua. Klaus reached into his coat's inner pocket, withdrew a folded piece of paper and handed it to Joshua, who pocketed it and walked away. Klaus watched the balcony as Joshua appeared next to Marcel and handed him the paper.

"We found this at his girl's place." Joshua said to him.

Marcel looked at it and looked at Thierry with a betrayed expression. "Still my friend, huh? That's funny because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away."

Thierry quickly went into denial. "Marcel, I have never seen that."

Marcel scoffed. "Shut up. I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?"

Thierry's expression broke. "Marcel, no."

"Here's a lesson in friendship. Friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what is mine." Marcel turned to take a moment and breathe, then returned to Thierry. "Ohh... For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to 100 years in the Garden."

Klaus smiled at that. "And it begins... " He said aloud to no one but himself.

He just didn't count on what happened next.

"Marcel, don't do this," A new, familiar voice pleaded and Klaus felt his bones stiffen at that voice..._ It couldn't be... _But he knew it was. He would know her voice from anywhere.

Andy was here.

Unfortunately, Klaus couldn't just jump up there and interrupt, he knew that would look bad. But, he did his best to get a better view of her, though at every angle she seemed to be blocked. "Drea, go," Marcel snapped. "I told you not to come tonight. You're supposed to be looking after her."

"Marcel, you know more than anyone that Thierry wouldn't do this," He heard Andy say, but he still couldn't see the face of her.

"I've made up my mind, and you can't change it no matter what," Marcel turned towards where the voice came. "Now go."

Right then Klaus felt his body go numb. Andy stepped out into the light and she took Thierry's hand in hers. "No, I'm not leaving. You know that he―"

"Drea, I am _commanding_ you to go." Marcel said in a very authoritative tone. Andy swallowed and bowed her head. She turned to Thierry and gave him a hug, and Klaus could see the tracks of her tears on her cheeks before she walked away.

Klaus felt the feeling in his bones return and he ran after her.

But, by the time he got outside, she was gone. There was no sign of a trail or anything and he felt like he had been punched. There was supposed to be at least trail of her scent, but there was none. How was that even possible?

He leaned against the building, getting that same feeling he had when she thought he had abandoned him at the airport. Why wouldn't she just come to him? And why had she been like that with Marcel and Thierry? She looked as if she actually cared for them, and that scared him more than anything.

Klaus didn't have much more time to think it over as Marcel's men started lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street. A small crowd of more vampires had accumulated and were turned facing a side if the street. Klaus turned his head and saw Katie approaching from down the street, chanting.

Thierry noticed his lover at the same moment. "Katie, no!" He screamed.

Klaus half-heartedly thought, _Like clockwork_.

Katie waved her arm and a lamp's light exploded. All the vampires that were around Thierry including Marcel grabbed at their heads, falling down in pain. Marcel alone rose back up to face Katie, but she smashed another light with magic and Marcel went down again.

Once again Marcel rose, but Katie used magic to break his bones, and he fell again shouting in pain. Marcel again rose, and Katie looked astonished. "You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" Marcel growled as he ran to attack Katie, but she halted him with magic, and he fell down groaning. Katie lifted a wooden stake above Marcel, and Klaus knew he'd have to stop it before she actually killed Marcel.

"Die, you son of a bitch," She spat at him.

"No! Katie! Don't!" Thierry yelled from the ground.

Klaus, regaining feeling in his limbs, swooped in and snapped Katie's neck. She fell to the ground, dead.

Klaus stood there, numb as he looked at Katie's body on the ground... He looked up and could've sworn he saw Andy, but a moment later the figure disappeared.

When he heard Thierry's sobs, Klaus looked to see the vampire had crawled over to Katie's body. "No. Katie. No, no, no, no." He sobbed over her body, cradling it. Klaus looked over at Marcel and caught his eye, and earned a nod.

Klaus could feel how tense his entire body was. He knew it was because of Andy. He had seen her tonight, and it was a confirmation that Marcel knew about her.

* * *

Once the party had ended, Klaus had stuck around to speak with Marcel. They stood alone on a balcony and clinked their drinks against each other. Marcel immediately downed his, his spirits obviously down. "How much did Cami see?" Marcel asked him.

"She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix. You really like her, don't you?" Klaus looked over at him.

"I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do," Marcel exhaled and looked down again.

"I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend," Klaus tried consoling him the best he could. He was never the one to say the good things in situations like these.

"I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced."

Klaus knew how that felt, more than Marcel would ever know. "Doesn't make it easier."

There was a moment a silence until Marcel decided to speak again. "You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one. You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do."

"Thank you," Klaus said, looking over at him with a grateful look. "There is one other thing I'd like to address, though."

"What is that?"

Klaus felt his hands slightly tremor. If this worked, he would be able to see Andy again. "There was a girl here tonight... She looked exactly like the one who my sister was looking for."

Marcel was quiet for a couple of seconds. "You saw her,"

"I did," Klaus stared at his glass. "You lied to me about her."

He sighed. "You have to understand, I'm doing it to protect her and the girl she looks after. I couldn't tell your sister I knew who she was and blow the cover." Klaus pursed his lips at that. "Why do you care anyway? Your sister is the one looking for her."

Klaus refused to look at Marcel because he knew it would show in his eyes. He knew Marcel would see right through him and realize his greatest weakness was Andrea Gilbert, the very woman he was keeping prisoner. "I need to see her, Marcel. I need to talk to her about something." Klaus answered in a calm voice.

"I don't know if I trust your definition of 'talk.'"

Klaus turned to face him completely now. "Marcel, I am asking you as a friend. I give you my word I will not hurt the girl, just let me have a word with her."

"I can't make any promises... But I'll ask her and see her answer, okay?"

Klaus was extremely disappointed but he had to accept that answer. It wasn't the one he wanted, but he knew if Marcel followed through on asking Andy would want to see him.

After a quick stop at a bar to compel Cami to give Marcel another chance, Klaus went home. He was upset at the failure of not being able to speak to Andy, but seeing her gave him a buzz. He felt hope tonight that they could finally be together.

As he entered the house, Rebekah was sitting at the piano, playing a scattering of notes lazily. She sat up straight when he walked in. "Well, tonight was an epic failure." She said.

Klaus stopped in the doorway to the room. "On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece."

"Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell."

"Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie."

Rebekah's jaw dropped. "You what?"

"There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him."

Rebekah stood from the piano and had a look of betrayal on her face. "Sophie trusted you. I trusted you against all my better instincts."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Wake up, Rebekah. The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us."

"Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us."

Klaus shook his head, trying not to show how her words stung a bit. "You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us, as well come a step closer to saving Andy. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself."

Rebekah stared at him in disgust at her place beside the piano. "I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what is costs the rest of us. You disgust me." Rebekah took a sip of bourbon, then sat it on the piano and left.

It was then Klaus wondered what Andy would think of him. He remembered the look on Andy's face in his dream when she realized what he had done to Elijah. It was so real, he felt like it was actually happening. He felt guilt again for hurting her by daggering Elijah. How stupid could he be? Why didn't he wait for her? If he had enough faith that she would come for him she would be with him. She would've been his date to the party tonight, and afterward they could've done a number of things...

Klaus did his best to pull his thoughts away as he walked into the study to find Hayley typing away on a laptop at the desk, on whose top lay open a few old texts. He paused at the doorway for a few seconds before and walking in.

Klaus cleared his throat before speaking. "I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us."

Hayley didn't even glance up at him. "Congratulations. I guess being diabolical has its perks."

Klaus studied her a moment. He had seen her expressions earlier, the way she reacted to Elijah's name. It was the way Andy and all the other women they had ever encountered had acted. "You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?"

Hayley looked up at him finally and stared for a few seconds. "He was kind to me," She finally answered with.

Klaus took that in for a moment. Kindness. He highly doubted that Andy would have liked him like she did Elijah at first had he been kind to her, though he had always believed he was.

Deciding that he had been standing there long enough, Klaus turned to leave, but Hayley's voice stopped him. "Hey, I learned something today. I think it's a girl."

Klaus paused in the doorway, but didn't turn round. He smiled slowly. He couldn't help it, but with every day he was growing more and more attached to the baby, and it's mother. He knew at that moment nothing will make him happier than seeing his baby girl for the first time.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

_**The End of Chapter III**_


	4. Chapter 4: Klaus & Andrea - Bad Luck

**A/N: thanks to all the reviewers! Just a quick note: this chapter is spilt into two characters' POV. At first I was going to spilt it to two chapters but decided to mush it all together. This chapter you find out more about what happened to Andy, but not the complete story! Also, there are some VERY FAMILIAR SCENES if you read Poison $ Wine (which I hope you did). Anyways, onto the chapter!**

_**Beautiful Disaster - Chapter IV**_

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

**"Bad luck relies on absolutely perfect timing." ― Catherynne M. Valente, Deathless**

Two days passed and Klaus heard nothing from Marcel about Andy. Actually, the only thing he heard from Marcel was when he texted him to tell him was busy with something and he was unable to hang out. Klaus was growing impatient so he was using Cami to his advantage and was currently going to visit the bartender at work. "Hello, Cami," He greeted as he approached her cleaning the bar on the opposite side of where a bartender was supposed to be.

Cami looked at him with her brow furrowed, "How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me? And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?"

Amused, Klaus leaned in and answered in a low voice. "Well, that's how compulsion works, Cami."

"Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?"

Klaus shook his head and chuckled. "You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel," He gestured to the bar and they took a seat beside each other. "You said you have a little information for me."

Cami looked at him. "He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring and her older sister. Apparently the younger's going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. He said the older one needed help handling her and I guess with my psych degree, he figured I could set her straight, but I said no."

Klaus knew the "older sister" was, in fact, Andy. He refused to believe any other option. "I'm going to go ahead and insist that you change your answer to 'yes'."

She stared at him for a moment. "You're going to force me to do this, aren't you? Why even bother with politeness?"

"Because I like you. I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends. However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Davina, is holding my brother and my girl captive. In other words-" Klaus compelled Cami. "-the girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige."

* * *

"Davina? Davina, where are you?" The eighteen year-old called out as she walked into the attic. She sat down the shopping bag at the doorway and cautiously preceded.

Something was off. One, she didn't hear anything in here. Two, all of Davina's candles were out. That was extremely out of character. She felt her heart pound at the fact the witches may have found Davina. If that was so, she was so going on a witch hunt.

Before she could make any more movement, she was grabbed from behind. Instantly she grabbed the person's arm and slung the on the ground, holding her forearm against the person's neck.

Marcel grinned up at her. "Whoa, I forgot you had that in you, Drea. Very nice."

Davina giggles came from behind the coffin. Drea stood and glared at them as she held a hand out to Marcel to take. "Seriously, not funny guys. For all you know I used to be a ninja and could've killed Marcel like that!" Drea snapped her fingers for effect.

Marcel chuckled and pulled Drea into a hug. "Oh, you know we're just picking with you. Besides, your reaction was worth it."

She leaned back from his embrace and glared at him another minute. "I thought Davina was missing!"

"Come on, you know better."

"I'm going to seriously hurt you both next time you pull something like this," Drea said as she walked over and quickly hugged Davina. "You scared me. Please don't do that to me ever again, D."

Davina looked at her and nodded. "I'm sorry for scaring you, we just wanted to see you happy. Marcel and I were talking about how we haven't seen you smiling in the past few days."

Instinctively Drea's hand went up around the silver heart locket around her neck. "And you thought scaring me was the best option?"

Davina and her looked at each other a moment before they both bursted into laughter with Marcel soon joining in after them.

"It was sweet, I will give you that," Drea said as she went over to the bags she had dropped in the doorway and picked them up. "I got you a few things at the store last night. I hope you like them."

Davina and her went over to a table and started laying the outfits out. Out of the corner of her eye Drea saw Marcel go over to the casket and open it up. "This sucker's resilient. He's like a cockroach in a suit," Marcel said then continued in a defeated tone. "Doesn't matter. Time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus, anyway."

Drea felt something strike a cord with her, and she tried to shake it off, but she couldn't. _No, I won't let myself think of that, I refuse to... _She thought to herself. But, standing there and seeing him all gray and withered, she felt sad. She knew he didn't deserve this, that his brother had done this to him. But, her loyalty was with Marcel and she couldn't betray him by undaggering the Original.

Davina continued speaking, thankfully not noticing that her friend's thoughts has veered off. "You asked me to figure out a way to kill the Originals. I'm not done! The silver dagger hurts them, but that's it."

Marcel sighed. "Davina, we've been through this. Klaus saved my life, I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back... " He trailed off.

"He has to give him back." Drea finished for him, placing her hand on his upper arm. "Besides, I don't think you should kill them. It just doesn't feel right, not when he's defenseless and doesn't have a fair chance of fighting back." Truthfully, a dead Original was the last thing she wanted.

Davina didn't comment and decided to change the conversation. "Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please?"

Marcel and Drea exchanged a glance before Marcel spoke. "The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch, and you know what the witches will do to you if they find you."

"But you control the witches. Make her go away!" Davina whined and Marcel shook his head. "Marcel, it's one night! Drea, tell him!"

Drea sighed and pushed the hair out of her face. "He's right, love. It's dangerous for you to go up there." Drea found it a habit to use 'love' when having a conversation. It was as if the term had been used so much it just became a regular word in her vocabulary.

"I said 'no,'" Marcel said as he turned and walked toward the door to leave.

Davina scoffed, and Drea could clearly see the young girl was angry now. "I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus." In horror Drea watched as Davina stared at Marcel, and a hiss of boiling blood could be heard. Marcel begun sweating.

"Davina, stop it!" Drea practically shouted as she grabbed the girl's arms. "You're going to kill him! Stop!" She didn't want to hurt her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't knock her out if she didn't stop hurting Marcel.

Marcel smiled weakly at her. "Fine. We compromise, all right?" Davina stopped and Drea waited a few moments before releasing her arms. "You going out alone—too dangerous. But, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really gonna hit it off." Davina smiled widely and bounced on her heels.

Drea frowned, knowing she had no other choice than to accept it. Davina could take her and Marcel's word was final. "I should go," Drea murmured as she started towards the door.

"But you just got here!" Davina protested. "We have to get ready for tonight!"

"I promise I'll be back, D. There's just a few things I need to handle first," Drea responded with a forced smile. "Why don't you look through the things I got you and see if there's anything in there you want to wear tonight? There's a lot of cute things in there."

Marcel nodded in agreement as he walked over to Drea and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, we'll be back later."

Davina stared at their entwined fingers. "When are you two going to get together?"

"It's not like that, we're friends," Drea and Marcel both said at the same time. They smiled over at the other and both laughed. It was true, they were only friends but they shared a special bond. From the moment she met him they had just loved being around the other. Drea knew nothing romantic was ever felt between them nor would it ever.

After saying good-bye to Davina, Drea and Marcel walked from the church, briefly passing Father Kieran and saying hello before going out. When they got to the front of the church was when Drea pulled her hand away and glared at him. "What the hell was that?! Why are you letting her go tonight?!"

Marcel sighed and stared at her with defeated eyes. "You know if I could stop her I would, but she's too powerful, Rea."

Drea frowned and pulled him into a hug. "I know you would, but doesn't make me any less upset about it." Pulling back, she sighed. "So we should probably go handle telling the vampires to look out for her tonight?"

"I can handle that, you need to go feed," Marcel grabbed her arm and looked at the skin. "Look at your skin, it's going to start getting dry. It's been a few days since you fed, and don't even try to deny it, the guys said you hadn't."

Drea sighed and she enclosed the locket around her neck in her hand. "I don't feel right feeding on innocent people, you know I don't." She hadn't even killed anyone yet. It had been hard enough to get her to feed to become a vampire.

Marcel exhaled with a smile. "I know you don't, Drea, but you have to drink or you'll start desiccating. Diego is waiting with a human for you so all you have to do us go there and feed."

She couldn't help but smile. "Why do you look out for me?"

"Because you're my friend."

"So was Thierry."

The air became stiff. They had continuously fought each other on the subject. While other people didn't mention their opinions on the matter, Drea voiced hers and made it known to Marcel she hated it, though that didn't change anything. Usually Marcel always took her opinion on things and listened to her advice, but he was trying to show off for a certain friend...

"We went over this, Drea. Please, let's not fight on this again." He pleaded with his beautiful eyes. Drea couldn't help but agree.

"Fine, sorry. I was just being mean," Drea hugged him. "I better go on, feed before I become a mummy."

"Yeah, you better," Marcel hugged her back tightly and kissed her head. "I'll see you later, sweetie. Go eat."

* * *

Once he handled that matter with Cami, Klaus went home. When he arrived he found Rebekah looking at satellite photos of the French Quarter. He sighed at the sight. "Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in 'anonymous attic?'" Klaus walked over and poured himself a scotch.

Rebekah answered him as she looked at the photos. "Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans."

Klaus turned towards her. "Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." He took a sip of his drink.

Rebekah still didn't turn away. "I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin."

"Well, that should narrow it down immensely. Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor," Klaus stared in his glass for a minute. "Marcel's delay in returning our brother and letting me speak to Andy makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance."

Rebekah smiled bitterly at the photos. "As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother."

"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother and Andy home. If the opportunity presents itself I will be glad to grab Andy." Klaus said and finally Rebekah looked at him with a tight. smile.

"Andy will be angry with you as she felt you dagger Elijah. She might not want to be with you."

Klaus put the glass down. "Dear sister, Andy wanted to be with me after I killed people she loved and total strangers in front of her. I think a simple dagger won't hurt our relationship too much."

"If you choose to believe that, then fine," Rebekah looked back at the screen. "Just don't say I didn't tell you."

Klaus walked out of the room then and bumped right into Kol. "Joshua said you were in contact with Andy." His brother immediately said.

Klaus smiled, almost forgetting of the note he had made Joshua carry around just in case he saw Andy. "I have, but have not received a response yet."

Kol held up a piece of paper. "You have. I intercepted it from Joshua just now."

Klaus snatched it away an unfolded it. His heart beat quickly as he read over it.

_NM -  
Meet me at the Music Festival tonight. I'll be at Rousseau's at the bar waiting. You can explain __EVERYTHING__ then.  
~ A_

Exhaling, he read it over again. He was going to see Andy tonight. After so many months of longing he would finally see her again. The only thing he dreaded was the explanation because he knew she would chew him out for doing what he did to Elijah. All he could hope was that Rebekah wasn't right.

* * *

When Drea got arrived at the bar that all the vampires without daylight rings typically stayed at, Diego had a girl waiting for her. She fed, not taking much blood from her, and then gave her back to Diego. She was about to leave when Josh, a new vampire of Marcel's, walked into the bar. "Hey, Drea," Josh greeted with a broad smile.

"Oh, hi, Josh," She gave him a small smile in return. "Are you adjusting well? Everyone treating you well?" Her eyes strayed to Diego, knowing full well that he was the hardest on newbies.

"Fairly well... Thanks for asking."

"Oh, no problem. I was in your position a few months ago."

"And you still should be," Diego muttered as he passed them.

"Pardon, Diego?" Drea turned towards him with an eyebrow cocked. From day one Diego and her had clashed and had never managed to get along despite being allies. He was the only vampire she had not struck a friendship with.

Diego turned back to her. "You heard me. I mean, think about it, you've only been around two and a half months and already your in Marcel's inner circles. He gave you a daylight ring after a week. Obviously you're giving him something in return."

Drea became aware everyone was watching them in the room and she glanced around at everyone. "If I were, I assure you that I would not be here. Why don't you go back to feeding on innocent tourists, Diego? It's the only thing you're good at," Drea snapped before turning back to Josh. "Sorry about that. I should go, but it was good talking to you. Take care of yourself, and watch out for the one who calls himself Diego." She shot a glare Diego's way before heading out of the room. She almost went out the front door but Josh stopped her.

"Wait."

"How can I help you now?" Drea asked in a tired voice. Why couldn't she just go on and hang out with Davina for a while before going to the music festival tonight?

Josh looked at her nervously. "Uhhh, do you know any way to fast track the whole... getting a daylight ring thing?"

Drea sighed and crossed her arms. "You get a daylight ring when you get invited into the inner circle. I'm sorry to say, but for you that may never happen."

"Yeah, but you got in pretty quickly. Besides, there's an opening, right? Now that Thierry's like... you know―"

"I really need to go," Drea interrupted. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Um, actually... " Josh glanced around to make sure no one was around before he pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket. He held it out to her and after a moment of reluctance she took it.

"What's this?"

"I better go on and feed, been a couple of days," Josh disappeared from sight.

Curious, Drea opened the envelope and did not expect to see what she found. The letter was addressed, "_Dear Andy._"

She practically ripped open the letter and started reading the elegant handwriting.

"_My love, I know it has been far too long. In all honesty I thought you had left me at the airport but now I know better. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I had asked Marcel for the opportunity to speak to you and he said he would ask to see if you wanted to, but now I see it is obvious he has not spoke one word to you of it or else you would be here with me now. Don't fret, I have a plan to save my brother and you from Marcel. Trust in me that I can do this and hold on a little longer, love. If you wish to send a response just send it with Joshua, he will be kind enough to make sure the letter reaches me without Marcel's notice. I love you, my dear Andy. I will come for you.  
With love,  
NM"_

Drea was now sitting at the bar, staring down at the letter. NM. Those were the initials on the back of her locket. Without thinking another thought she pulled a napkin and started scrabbling a note on it.

_NM -  
Meet me at the Music Festival tonight. I'll be at Rousseau's at the bar waiting. You can explain __EVERYTHING__ then.  
~ A_

It was obvious this NM thought she was kidnapped by Marcel, which was not the case. Also, Marcel had made no mention of this man asking to speak to her. Why didn't Marcel ask her about it?

She managed to slip the note to Josh without anyone noticing before leaving again. She went to Davina and once she got there, she showed Davina the note. "That is so... romantic!" Davina giggled as she handed the note back to her. "I mean, the fact he thinks he has to save you."

"D, this 'NM' is going to hurt Marcel to find me. I have to stop him... So I'm going to go find him and speak to him, tell him to move on already."

"Wait, you're not even going to hear him out?" Davina's eyebrows furrowed together. "I mean, I'm selfishly glad because you're not going to leave me, but this guy was - is - in love with you. Don't you want to hear what he has to say?"

Drea shrugged and then groaned as she fell back onto the bed. "I don't know. I just wish I had all the answers, ya know?" Drea looked over at Davina with a smile. "Besides, I could never abandon you, love. You're like my little sister."

Davina smiled back. "You're like my older sister."

"I'm glad, because that would have been awkward if not reciprocated." They laughed together for a few minutes. "Now come on, we need to get ready for the Festival."

* * *

"How do I look?" Davina asked as she spun in her sundress.

"Beautiful, as always," Drea complimented. "Seriously, you are beautiful. Did your parents gentetically engineer you? You're just too pretty."

Davina blushed. "Thanks. But I'm no where near beautiful as you are."

Drea rolled her eyes. "Just stop it right there, D."

Davina opened her mouth, but it came out in another's voice. A man's voice that was soothing. "Andrea." He said.

Drea stared at Davina in confusion. What the hell just happened?

"Andrea." The voice repeated, but now it came from behind her. She turned but all that was there was the casket with the Original's body inside.

"Drea?" She flinched when a hand was placed on her shoulder and she instinctively grabbed the person and put them in a choke hold and cut off their oxygen... until she realized it was Davina.

"Davina, I am so sorry!" She started apologizing immediately. "I-I don't know what's wrong."

Davina cleared her throat, looking at her warily. "I-It's fine, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go use the bathroom before Marcel gets here, okay?"

"Okay," Drea nodded and watched in sadness as Davina walked away. What had she done? She could've killed the girl if the said girl wasn't a powerful witch. Then again, Davina wouldn't lay a hand on her so she very well might hurt her without meaning to. She very well could've hurt her right then if she had wished.

Drea huffed as she sat down in a chair, putting her head in her hands.

"It's impossible," A voice whispered and she could tell it was the voice she had previously remembered. It gave her chills along her arms, though she still flinched at it. She looked up, not expecting to see anyone but was surprised.

She saw a man with brown hair and soft brown eyes standing there, his hair long and styled like the guy she had a picture of in her locket. He was very handsome in the suit he wore.

The man suddenly was in front of her, and that's when she recognized him. He was Elijah, the Original who was still in the casket. Glancing back at the casket she saw it was still shut tight. Plus, his hair was styled differently now, it was shorter.

When she looked back up at him, he was leaning down and put his head right next to her neck. He raised it up and peered into her eyes. She felt as if she was going to explode with the feeling in her stomach... She had never felt like this to her recollection, but the feeling seemed very familiar so that had to mean something.

"Human... Hello there." Elijah spoke again.

Drea looked at him in confusion, she wasn't human, she was a vampire. "Excuse me?" She had no scent, he wouldn't even be able to figure that out.

"Quiet," Elijah said over his shoulder as if he was speaking to someone else. "What are your names?"

Drea swallowed hard. Names? Plural... Was he referring to Davina? "That's my sister, Davina, and I'm... I'm Drea."

"Last name?"

"Uh, erm... Gilbert?" She picked up a random name off the top of her head. Marcel and her had agreed to say Davina and her were sisters.

He nodded, holding her chin between his thumb and index finger and she let him for some odd reason. What was going on? This was like déjà vu... Was this a memory from her past?

"Drea? Who are you talking to?" As soon as Davina spoke, Drea collapsed on the ground with a horrible headache and she cried out in pain. "Drea? Oh my God, Drea!"

Drea felt hands on her but she couldn't say anything. It felt like someone was hitting her skull with a hammer over and over again.

"Davina?" She distantly heard Marcel's voice. "Davina, what's going on?!" He demanded. Drea was pulled in his arms and she clutched on desperately to him.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back she was talking to herself! I just watched for a moment and said her name, then she collapsed. Marcel, I swear I never would hurt her!" Davina was crying and Drea wanted to comfort her but she felt like she was dying the pain was so bad in her head.

"Drea? Drea, look at me." She did her best to crane her head back and look at him through the tears in her eyes. "You're going to be okay... I promise."

Drea whimpered and put her head on his shoulder. "It hurts... " She choked out.

Marcel picked her up and brought her over to the bed. "What was she saying, D?"

"She was looking at something, saying she was my sister. She said our last name was Gilbert," Davina answered in a shaky voice. "Marcel, it was like she was looking at someone."

Marcel stroked her cheek and stared down at her. Drea had her clenched fists at her skull, and pulled her legs up to her chest. "Did you feed, Drea?" He asked.

"Yeah, Diego... He can tell... " Drea murmured in response. The headache was getting less and less, but it was still there.

"Maybe I shouldn't go tonight... " Davina said.

Drea's eyelids popped open again and she looked at her. She knew how excited Davina was and didn't want to take this away from the young girl even if she didn't want her going. "No, love, I-I'll be fine. You two go on, I can call if I feel too bad."

"Drea, I'm not leaving you," Marcel protested. "Something's wrong with you, we have to figure out what."

Drea sat up and roughly grabbed his hand, grinding her teeth at the way her head felt. "You are going to take Davina to the music festival. If you don't then I'm going and I will put myself through the pain. Please, I can stay here alone, okay?"

Marcel wanted to argue but he knew if he did she would so he nodded in agreement. After Davina and him pestered her to call if it happened again they bid her farewell and went on her way.

Drea stared up at the ceiling, her heart hammering in her chest. It seemed like it was forever until she drifted off to sleep, not that it was much better.

* * *

Klaus watched Cami and Davina with disdain. Andy was supposed to be here tonight, she had had told him she was going to be... But where was she? She didn't show up with Marcel tonight and she wasn't waiting at the bar like she said she would be. He got an explanation when Cami asked Davina about it and she answered that Drea "wasn't feeling well and decided to stay home."

Needless to say, he was in a bad mood. Though he still had a feeling he would see her tonight.

"Soooo, what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle?" Cami asked Davina as she caught her looking at the boy. Klaus glanced in between the two with curiosity.

Davina smiled shyly. "Tim." Cami smile back encouragingly. "I knew he would be here, he always performs at these kinda things."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Since we were ten," Davina looked beat. "I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight."

The band finished their song, and all the patrons of the bar whooped and applauded them. Davina continued to smile and watch Tim play.

That's the way to get her, Klaus realized, looking over at Tim. He was the key.

"Who is that pretty little thing?" Kol asked as he walked up to stand beside Klaus.

Klaus almost went to say that it was Cami and that he had already met her until he saw his brother's eyes were on Davina. Klaus chuckled and looked back to the table with the two girls. "That would be Davina, the young witch of Marcel's."

"Rebekah left out how pretty she is," Kol said then grinned over at him. "I think I found a way to persuade her to you, Nik. I'll use my charms on her."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Just keep her busy while I get the boy." Klaus watched as Tim went out the back door with his fiddle case. "Go on, Kol. We don't have all night."

As Klaus went out after Tim, he heard Kol flirting with Davina and her basically telling him to piss off. Klaus chuckled and continued on. Outside, Tim was struggling to unlock his car, as his hands were full with his fiddle case.

Klaus walked up behind him. "Hello, Tim." The boy turned and just stared at him blankly. "I believe you and I share an acquaintance," Klaus gripped him tightly by the shoulder and compelled him. "Be a good lad and help me send her a message."

* * *

_When Drea opened her eyes, everything was blurry but she could make out that she was in the forest. She blinked a few times before everything finally came into focus._

_There was a fire and behind it Klaus stood. He was grinning at Drea and his blue eyes made her heart beat faster. They held eye contact for a long moment before she watched as he leaned down picked a girl up off the ground. Drea didn't recognize the girl, but she did look familiar._

_"No, Elena!" She felt the scream escape from her before she could stop it. Without willing it, she ran towards them. But his fangs grew from his mouth and the blue eyes turned amber, and he bit into the girl Elena's neck._

_As fast as Drea ran, she couldn't reach them. It was as if she was on a treadmill and they were just out of reach. Drea felt a sense of dread hanging over her and she felt like puking._

_Drea watched the life drain from the girl's eyes and cried out when he dropped her body to the ground._

_Klaus laughed as Drea fell onto the ground. The laugh sounded so evil and a sob racked her body as she stared at the girl's lifeless body._

_Abruptly Drea was yanked up and my back hit someone's chest. She tried to fight back but it was no use. Klaus' strength was superior to her. She gave up completely when the teeth plunged into her neck._

Drea's eyes popped opened as a sob escaped her lips. She sat up in the bed and cried as she realized she was just dreaming and that she was still in the room.

Why was that feeling of despair hanging over her like this? It was just a dream and nothing more.

As Drea sat there, she heard a new voice. "What does Stefan say about this?" A female's voice asked.

Drea looked up, fully expecting to find someone there, but saw no one. What was going on?

"We had a good laugh." A man's voice said and it was coming down the hall. With shaky legs Drea stood and headed to where she heard the voices.

Drea heard breathing from downstairs so she headed down there. She nearly had a heart attack when she wasn't in the church, she was in a house. She was in a house that appeared very friendly and welcoming. She had seen this house in her dreams before.

Drea looked to see two figures stood there. One was the girl Elena and the other a handsome man with blue eyes, though it wasn't Klaus. When she saw them, she couldn't help but feel relieved and angry. It was as if something else was controlling her emotions at this point.

Elena crossed her arms and frowned at the man. "And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?"

Drea felt herself freeze up completely as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Chills ran down her spine and she let out an involuntary gasp. The two people turned towards her.

"Andy," Elena said.

"Elijah... " Drea choked on his name for some reason. She wasn't sure why she felt her heart was in her throat. "Elijah's alive?"

"_DREA!_"

Drea was suddenly snapped out of it and she cried in pain as she fell to her knees. That same head pain returned to her and she just wanted to die rather than go through this.

"Drea, are you okay?!" Drea heard Father Kieran say and then felt his hand on her shoulder.

Looking up, Drea wanted to die. She was in the church, in the middle of the aisle. Tears streamed down her face and she was next to Father Kieran. She looked at him with her teary eyes. "I think I'm going crazy," She whispered as she put her head in her hands. "Or I'm dying... Which looks pretty amazing at this point."

"Don't say that, Drea." Normally Father Kieran hated any vampire, but Drea knew she had grown on him in a sense. Enough that she knew he would hesitate before killing her which was more than what could be said for the other vampires in this town. "Do I need to call Marcel?"

Drea sat there for a moment and debated it. She did need Marcel, but she knew if she made him leave the festival he would take Davina away and she was so excited for it. Even if Drea didn't want Davina at that party, she wouldn't force her away from it.

"No, I-I'll be good, Father," Drea forced herself to stand. "I think I might go lie back upstairs." She started walking away.

"Drea," The Father's voice stopped her and she turned towards him. "A young boy was here earlier, he couldn't be more than twenty, his name was Joshua... He was looking for you. Said some guy named Kol sent him around to every building to find you."

Drea felt more despair fill her. This night was just getting better and better.

"Thank you, Father." Drea forced out before she went back up to the attic. She collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling before pulling the note from 'NM' out of her pocket and reading over it.

This 'NM' said Marcel told him he would ask if she wanted to meet him, but she knew Marcel had not ever mentioned it. But why? Why did Marcel not want her to speak with him? She would've asked Marcel about it earlier but she was a little too busy with having that killer headache.

Drea shot back up when she remembered she promised the mysterious man that she would meet up with him at the bar. Forgetting completely about her pounding head she hurried away to Rousseau's.

* * *

Klaus had Tim wait outside the bar before writing a note to Davina as Tim and telling her he wanted to meet up with her and his phone number. Once the note was delivered to Cami to give to Davina, Klaus went back out and waited. Not too long Davina texted telling him to meet her in St. Agnes Church. Klaus grabbed Tim quickly and headed over there.

When they arrived about fifteen minutes later, Tim was standing in the aisle, staring at the statues and lit candles at the altar in the front of the room. Klaus was waiting in the shadows, watching as Cami smiled at Davina encouragingly.

Davina whispered back, "I can't do this."

Cami, still smiling, gently pushed Davina toward Tim and watched as she approached him. Tim turned around when he heard her, and his face brightened.

Davina waved awkwardly at him. "Hey, Tim. I got your note."

Tim smiled back and walked over to her. "I got your text message."

"Thanks for meeting me here," Davina sighed and smiled.

Tim laughed. "Uh, it's so amazing to see you—I can't even believe I'm standing here right now. I just... " Tim stared down at her with adoration and sighed. "Wow." Davina giggled nervously.

Puppy love, Klaus thought with a shake of his head.

"SO, how have you been?" Tim laughed. "And why did you want to meet here? It's so creepy... all the terrible stuff that happened?"

Davina walked toward altar. "I dunno, I kind of like it! It's quiet. The place can't be bad for all time, just because one bad thing happened... right?"

"Wait, no, uh, alright, back up. So where...?" Tim paused for beat before continuing. "One day you just stopped coming to school, and then it's like you just... vanished."

Davina looked uncomfortable. "There was an emergency... and I needed to take care of some things."

"Oh, are you okay? I mean, you look okay—you look great, actually." Davina giggled and Klaus wanted to be daggered. He was so glad Andy wasn't the type of girl to giggle at compliments like that. "So, are you coming back to school?"

Davina's smile fell and then so did Tim's. Davina looked at him, beat. "No. But I need you to know that even though I was away, I miss you." She smiled at him now. "I miss seeing you at school, seeing you play your violin."

Tim gulped nervously and gestured to the walls of the room. "Well, this place does have great acoustics." Davina looked confused for a moment, until she saw him pick up his violin and bow. She sat down to watch and listen to him play.

Klaus listened for a few seconds, admiring the beautiful sound, before he noticed Cami in the balcony. He went up to join her and saw she was staring at the bloodstains on the walls.

"The boy has a gift. You can't compel a person to play like that," Klaus commented as he stared at her.

"I know what you are. It's crazy to me, but at least it makes sense," Cami took a breath before continuing. "But this... massacre... was just a pointless, brutal thing. In your life, have you ever heard of anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere."

Klaus took a seat next to Cami. "I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms."

Cami shook her head. "No. The world isn't awful. People aren't awful. They want to be good; something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them snap. There are always signs, symptoms, before someone has a psychotic break. The guy who did this had none of them; he didn't drink, he didn't do drugs... "

"You're well-informed on the matter," Klaus stared at her for a moment as he realized something. "You knew him, didn't you?"

Cami blinked back tears. "His name was Sean. He was my brother. My twin, actually. I can't sleep, I... dream, about what happened, and I hate it, and I hate that I couldn't help him."

"We all must stand alone against our demons." Oh, how true that was. Klaus knew that better than anyone and he felt the guilt for hurting Andy by daggering Elijah come all over again.

"What if someday, his demons become mine too?" Cami looked at him expectantly, and he noticed that Tim has finished playing.

Klaus wanted to continue the conversation but knew he needed to handle this piece of business first. "I have some business I should attend to...but before I do–" Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder and looked in her eyes to compel her. "–you should go, enjoy the music. Put this out of your mind." Klaus let go of her, and she left the church to return to the festival.

Klaus turned back towards the young couple. Showtime.

* * *

Drea waited, and waited but he never showed up. She was stood up and she felt like crying again. She forced herself to calm down and focus on her anger rather than her sadness. It worked.

Sitting at the bar, she spotted Josh in the corner. She picked up a napkin and borrowed a pen from someone before writing a quick note.

_NM -  
Maybe Marcel was right. It's better to put my past behind me. Don't contact me again.  
~ D_

Drea walked over to Josh and slammed the note on his chest with anger. "Don't bother me ever again," She hissed to him before marching out of the place.

Drea was walking down the street with teary eyes when someone grabbed her arms. "Andy?!"

Instinctively she shoved the person off of her and turned to hit then, but the face stopped her.

It... It was the man in her locket.

"Andy!" He said as he went to grab him but she jumped out of his reach.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him. "Stay back!" Was this NM? He didn't look quite the way she had imagined. For some reason she had pictured someone with curly hair, blue eyes, stubble... Nothing like the guy in front of her.

"Andy, what's wrong with you?" The guy asked in confusion.

"Drea," Marcel's voice rang from a few feet away. "Come on."

Drea glanced over at Marcel before looking back at the guy. "Are your initials NM?" She asked him.

"NM? No, I'm Kol."

Drea felt her blood go cold. Why on Earth did she have a picture of an Original in her locket? And why had Marcel not told her? He knew the Originals and he looked at the locket, so he had to know.

"Drea. D's missing." Drea tensed up when Marcel said that. Of course she was. This couldn't be timed more perfectly!

"I have to go." She grumbled, looking at Kol with a mix of emotions before going over to Marcel. Something felt like it was tearing inside her as she did that. "I want to know what happened... From the beginning."

* * *

Klaus watched Davina and Tim for another second before exiting the balcony. He started speaking as he walked down the aisle. "You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart, it really does, but I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim," Klaus got up to him and gripped his shoulder and compelled him. "Go sit down, count to one-hundred-thousand." Tim walked to the back of the church. "Quietly, now, there's a good boy."

Klaus turned to Davina with a smile. "I assume you know who I am," There was a beat where Davina simply glared at him. "Then, let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner."

"Marcel doesn't keeps me prisoner, he keeps me safe. He's my friend. "

"Well, I've no doubt he is," Klaus crouched to her level. "For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe. And I'd allow you your freedom." Klaus began pacing up and down the aisle. "If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?" Klaus gestured to Tim, who was sitting in the last pew.

Davina was still giving him a killer glare. "If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them."

"Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding. And all the while you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life." Klaus was doing his best to get under the girl's skin and he apparently did because he started to feel nauseous.

Davina stared intently at Klaus, angry. "You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil."

Klaus groaned as we hear the hiss of his blood boiling. Sweat started to drip from his forehead, so he composed himself and desperately vamp-ran to Tim and put him in a headlock. "Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again," Klaus looked to Tim. "And I really did admire your skill with that violin."

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

Klaus looked at her. "Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you."

"Let him go now!"

"You should know, I don't do well with demands." Davina thrusted her open hand out and twisted it, using her magic to break the bones in his leg. Fortunately, it took only a moment for Klaus to reset his bones and heal. "Impressive. But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead."

Tim whispered, "Please, let me go."

"Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me–" The candles behind Davina flared as Davina gets angrier.

After a moment, she thrusted both hands in front of her and shrieked. Her magic caused paper and books to be blown around by wind, and all the windows in the church shatter. The glass shards flew backwards, and Klaus was forcibly blown backwards toward the entrance along with Tim.

When Klaus came back to consciousness he saw Davina was still unconscious at the front of the church. He started to go towards her but his phone rung. When he saw it was Rebekah and made him more irritated. "What can I help you with, dear Rebekah? It better be important."

"_We may have a problem with Hayley_."

"What do you mean?"

"_She's missing_."

Right Klaus heard Davina call out, "Tim!" Looking down he saw her run toward the back of the room, where he and Tim were blown backward. She ran out the door.

Klaus hardly paid attention to that, though. "What do you mean, 'She's missing?'" He demanded angrily.

"_What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl._"

Klaus felt fear. He didn't want to think about the possibility that his child could be... No, he couldn't finish that thought. "Keep looking. I'm on my way." Klaus said before hanging up and pulled Tim up onto his feet.

"Please, don't hurt me," Tim pleaded with him.

"It wasn't my intent to. But, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice," Klaus grabbed Tim and threw him off the balcony onto the floor below. He spotted Tim's violin on the floor, and smiled as he threw it over as well before walking away.

Klaus waited and waited for the longest of time. Tim was on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. He was severely injured, and his breathing turned shallow. It took a while for Davina to return and find him lying there on the floor.

"Tim!" She kneeled down beside him. "Oh no, no, please!" She lifted his head onto her lap. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Tim gasped in pain and looked at her as she ran her fingers through his hair. Klaus left the balcony and walked toward them. "One of the tragic consequences of war. Innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with, young Timothy's blood on your hands."

Davina glared up him him, angry and near tears. "Get away from him!"

Klaus raised his hands defensively. "No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I can heal him." Davina looked back at him in confusion. "All you have to do is ask."

Klaus crouched down to her level. Davina looked down at Tim, and after a moment, nodded her head. "Please!"

He smiled broadly at her. "For you, Davina, with pleasure." Klaus bit his wrist and fed his blood to Tim. After a moment, Tim pulled away and sighed in relief. Klaus tilted his head toward him and compels him. "You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina."

Davina looked at Klaus in shock. "What? No!"

"If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again." Klaus stood up and pulled Tim to his feet again, then compelled him. "Okay, come on, up you come. Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful."

Klaus clapped him on the neck, and Tim picked up his violin case and left with it. "All fixed! And now, you owe me a favor."

Davina frowned and cried silently as she picked up Tim's smashed violin off the floor. Klaus knew he needed to go find his child so he left before she looked up.

* * *

Drea felt her blood boiling. Davina allegedly went to go meet up with a boy named Tim she had spoke about many a time. Drea was furious that Davina had not let anyone know and was sure as hell going to make the witch pay for it. Even if Davina was more powerful, Drea wore the pants in their relationship.

Marcel and Drea were currently speaking with his nightwalkers, unfortunately including Josh and Diego. "I was crystal clear! Eyes on my girls at all times." Marcel growled at the group.

Diego scoffed. "What, your girl's little friend sneaks away from _your_ party, and that's our fault?"

Marcel scowled at him and Drea took a threatening step. "You need to watch it, Diego. Last I checked you are supposed follow orders, not question them."

Diego glared at her then looked back at Marel. "You're letting a vampire only a couple of months old defend you? What, Marcel, are you going to send me to the Garden, too?"

As if Drea sent him the thought, Marcel zoomed over and snapped Diego's neck. He turned around to address his other nightwalkers, who stood and stared at him before dispersing awkwardly. Marcel looked at Josh. "When he wakes up, tell him an apology would have gotten him a lot further than his attitude." Marcel smiled while Josh nodded and walked away with a glance at Drea. She spotted the note in his back pocket and forced herself to turn away towards Marcel. "You should have just let me handle Diego," Drea said lightly. "I've been waiting since day one to kick his ass."

Marcel looked at her with wary amusement and went to respond but the door slammed before he could. Turning to see who had barged in, Drea was surprised to another Original, Rebekah. The said Original stared at her for a moment in surprise before an approaching Marcel pulled her out of the daze. "Awful, what happened to the church. I hear they're calling it a gas leak. Such a pity." She commented to him.

"Church? What happened to the church?" Drea looked at Marcel quizzically. He had made no mention of the church to her at all.

Marcel ignored her and continued looking at Rebekah. "I heard that you were quite a woman on a mission today."

Rebekah folded her arms. "What can I say? I want Elijah back."

"Is that _all_ you want?" Marcel got into her face. "You'll get Elijah back. In the meantime, stay out of this bar, and stay away from my guys."

"What's wrong? You jealous?"

"Me? I've already found my queen."

Rebekah scoffed, rolling her arms. "Cami? The bartender? Stop fooling yourself, Marcel. She's comfort food, something to distract you from what you really want, which, after all these years, is impossible to deny, because I'm-" She whispered the next line. "-standing right in front of you." Drea uncomfortably watched as Rebekah looked at him, and stared at his lips, as if she's about to kiss him. Drea was immensely relieved when Marcel walked away from the Original and approached her. Of course she had no romantic feelings for him, but Drea didn't like the idea of Marcel with Rebekah.

Marcel grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room.

"I want the girl, Marcel."

Marcel stopped and turned towards Rebekah. "What right do you have to take her?" The girl? Were they referring to Davina? They must be, Drea thought, there was no other girl that Rebekah could possibly want.

"You're holding her against her own will. She doesn't belong with you, she belongs with us."

Marcel stared at Rebekah before he turned to face Drea. "Drea, sweetheart, who do you want to go with? Rebekah... Or me?"

Drea looked in between the two in shock. What was he talking about? Why did Rebekah want her? "Uh, why would I go with Rebekah? I-I don't even know her."

Rebekah deadpanned and stared at her with disbelief. "You don't remember. You lost your memory."

"Wait, you did know me?" Drea stepped towards her but Marcel's grasp stopped her.

"Of course I did! We're friends and you were with my brother... " Rebekah looked at Marcel with a hateful look. "You. What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything!" Drea practically shouted. "Leave him alone."

"Drea, calm down. Let's go see Davina."

"Andy, don't―"

"I'm not Andy! I'm Drea!" She shouted at the Original before storming away. She felt her heart pounding and that familiar headache from earlier returned.

As she was going down the street, Marcel caught up with her. "Drea, wait!"

"I don't have anything to say to you," She said in a broken voice. "I don't want to even look at you."

"Drea, wait. Andrea." He zoomed in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. She started struggling to get out of his tight grip. "Stop, I want to talk to you."

"Get off of me!" She shoved him away and stared at him in anger. "Why didn't you say someone from my past asked to speak to me, someone who loved me!"

"I was doing it to protect you, Drea. I didn't trust that they wouldn't hurt you―"

"Rebekah just said I was with her brother, Marcel! What reason does it give you to pick and choose who I see?!"

Marcel shook his head. "You don't know them."

Silence filled the air and anger was practically radiating from Drea. She stared at him with hurt eyes and a quivering bottom lip. Refusing to cry she forced the tears back. "You're right, Marcel, I don't know them, I don't even know my last name... But I did know them." She took a step closer to him. "For these past months I thought I was alone. I thought that I was never going to know who I really was."

"You have Davina, you have me... Why do you feel alone?"

"Marcel, you guys are my family, everyone in New Orleans is... But there's a hole in me. There's a hole I won't ever fulfill until I know who I am and you didn't even give me a chance to figure who I was. That's not fair to me."

Marcel stared at her for a moment and he looked away. "He was looking for you earlier tonight, I watched him spend the first half of the night asking around for you." He responded in a small voice.

Drea ran her eyes over Marcel's face. He looked hurt and she understood he was by what she said about being alone. Seeing like this made her feel guilty for making him feel bad. "I-I don't care about any of that," Drea said, even though it pained her. 'NM' had probably thought she stood him up. That guy must also be Rebekak's brother, but which one?

"What?" Marcel questioned in surprise.

Drea looked back to meet his gaze. "We'll finish talking about it later... Let's just go see our girl, okay? I just wanna see her and drop this topic." Drea took Marcel's hand and they sped away.

It was going to kill her, but Drea wouldn't investigate her old life if Marcel didn't want her to. She cared too much about him to let finding out about who she is hurt him.

* * *

Klaus sat at Rousseau's, staring out into oblivion. He had found Hayley and she was safe. They made the discovery that the baby healed any injury Hayley received.

Now, Klaus was hopelessly waiting for Andy like he had been for the past year.

He had the worst feeling that maybe she wasn't going to come, but Kol told him about the run in. He said he saw her with Marcel and she acted as if she didn't even know Kol. She treated him so coldly, Kol said.

Klaus supposed it was the small hope he had she would come to him. She always did, eventually.

The bartender walked up and asked Klaus if he wanted another drink. Klaus questioned if he had been the bartender all night and he answered yes. "You wouldn't have, by chance, seen Drea tonight?" Klaus asked the bartender.

"Oh, Marcel's girl? Yeah, she was in here earlier. Waited for some guy a the bar for an hour and then got angry and left. You just missed her by ten minutes." The bartender walked off then, leaving Klaus to his own devices.

Andy had waited for him, but he had been gone taking care of Davina and then Hayley. Ten minutes separated them. Klaus wasn't sure if was bad luck or bad timing - or both.

A napkin was laid down in front of Klaus, pulling him from his thoughts. He glanced to see that Joshua was walking away. He turned back to read the note.

_NM -  
Maybe Marcel was right. It's better to put my past behind me. Don't contact me again.  
~ D_

She signed it 'D.' Drea. Klaus felt like his heart had just been shredded. He didn't want to be Andy's past, he wanted to be her future.

He downed the rest of his drink and decided to pay a visit to his psych-student friend.

* * *

Drea walked through the dark church with the plastic bags in her right hand. Marcel and her had spoken to Davina, though she didn't really listen, and then the girls decided it was time to have a sleepover. Drea went to go get the ice cream and was just now returning.

Drea walked up the stairs and blinked back the tears she hadn't realized were forming. Everything that had happened tonight was in the back of her mind and she knew she needed to keep her mind off of it, but it was extremely difficult. She hoped being around Davina would make it easier and get her mind off of it.

Drea pushed open the door and as soon as she did, she felt her whole body tense up. There was a man in the room with Davina, and the young witch was smiling small at him.

The man turned to face her, a smile still on his face, but it dropped as he saw her. His entire body tensed up as well and he stared at her in shock.

"Andrea?" He practically choked out.

"E-Elijah?"

* * *

Klaus walked out of Cami's apartment. He closed the door and leaned against it, tears pouring out of his eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he had just let all of his emotions out, namely the ache he had felt from being away from Andy all these months and from daggering his brother just because he was angry at Andy.

His phone buzzing brought his mind back but he still wanted to dagger himself. "Hello?" He said into the phone without really paying attention to who called.

"_Klaus_."

"Rebekah. What do you want?" Seriously, he didn't need to add anything onto this guilt and heartache. He needed a night to just let it all out.

"_Andy. I've just run into her again._"

"What? Where at?" Klaus stood up straight.

"_At a bar, but it doesn't matter, she's already gone. Listen, there's something I need to tell you about her._"

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" He started walking down the hallway.

"_Klaus, Andy... Andy didn't recognize me. She didn't even know me at all. She doesn't even know that her real nickname is Andy_."

Klaus paused and his phone slipped out of his hand before he could stop it. He begun crying again and held his head in his hands. Andy didn't remember anything they'd gone through. She didn't remember loving him or, worst of all, what if she didn't even remember him at all?

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

_**The End of Chapter IV**_


	5. Chapter 5: Andrea - The Power of Scars

_**A/N: **_**Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are all awesome and deserve your own Original of your own choosing! This chapter is zzz completely in Andrea's POV and you learn more about her stay in New Orleans. Let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

_**Beautiful Disaster - Chapter V**_

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

**"Our scars have the power to show us our past was real." - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon**

Drea stared from her seat on her bed, her legs pressed against her chest and her chin sitting on her knees. Elijah was standing in the attic still, staring at her from his spot. Davina was sittjng by her side.

It made her uncomfortable how he looked at her, and not just because he was still gray and weak looking. It was as if he was in pain at staring at her. "You do not remember a thing?" Elijah asked finally.

Drea shook her head slowly. "No, I remember nothing." He looked away from her, anger etching his face now.

"It must be the effects of the dagger, since you claim your friend Marcel did nothing," Elijah started to take a step towards her but thought better and stepped back.

"He didn't do anything," Drea snapped. Why were the Originals so sure it was Marcel who made her forget? Besides, he wouldn't be able to do anything, anyways. He isn't an Original so he couldn't compel her.

"And you said you're a vampire?" He said, his eyes zeroing in on the daylight ring on her finger.

"Yes, Marcel's blood turned me."

Elijah turned away and paced for a second, rubbing a hand over his face. "Oh, Niklaus. What have you done?"

"Niklaus?" Drea questioned with furrowed brows. When he didn't answer Drea, Davina spoke aloud.

"You're the one they call honorable," She said and Elijah turned to them again, but his eyes went to Davina this time. He smiled small at her before Drea saw his eyes focusing on Davina's neck.

Drea probably should have thought about a blood bag. She stood and crossed to the mini-fridge Davina let her keep in her in case of sleep-overs. As Drea went to go retrieve a blood bag for Elijah, he continued speaking.

"Yes, that's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you: does that sound honorable to you?"

"You don't look well," Davina commented.

"Well, only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well," Elijah paused for a moment and Drea turned back to face him to see his eyes were back on her. Mixed emotions were in his eyes and he quickly looked back to Davina. "Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self—not some tool for Marcel or the witches."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood."

Davina looked at him with curiosity. "Why not? We're the only ones here." Drea decided it was time to give the Original his blood and walked up to him with the blood bag held out to him.

"It's A positive. I don't know your preference so I took a wild guess," Drea exhaled and crossed her arms over her chest once he took it. "I prefer these from drinking from the vein... I don't know if you're like that but you're not laying one finger on Davina."

"Even in my present condition, I would not feed from a child," He responded, his brown eyes going over her face. For some reason she believed he wouldn't. "You dyed your hair and cut it shorter... Why?"

Drea shifted uncomfortably. "That's not important," She moved back over to the bed and sat down. "What is important is this war nonsense. Why on Earth would she agree to help you? We don't know you, and you could be just as bad as Klaus."

"You did know me," He pointed out to her and she looked away, unable to find something in that she could fight against. It was the very thing she had said to Marcel last night.

Davina went over to her drawing board and started to sketch. Elijah stared back at Drea with an unwavering gaze before he walked around the room to look at everything. He noticed Tim's damaged violin and picked it up. Drea flinched, knowing the story because Davina had told her. That stupid Original hurting Tim just to gain control, but Davina made Drea swear secrecy even though it killed her. If Drea had been there she would have attacked that Original who played a big part in Marcel condemning Thierry to the Garden.

She felt a pang of anger as she thought about Thierry. He didn't deserve what Marcel did. Drea knew the vampire and his now deceased witch lover enough that they would never conspire against Marcel. She knew it was that Original vampire Klaus Mikaelson.

Marcel had asked her to stay away from the Original family for safety, so she did. She had avoided them, though at first there were very close run-ins with them. The first time he chased after her was at a feeding when Marcel was explaining how he keeps his vampires fed. She watched him from an alley as he looked around the street, defeated.

The next run-in with an Original was the one with Rebekah. She acted as if she knew Drea, and that scared her at the time. Now she knew for a fact that she knew the Originals.

The most prominent run-in for her was the night when Marcel sentenced Thierry to the Garden. She had tried to stop it but Marcel wouldn't have it so she gave up and left. When she started leaving she spotted Klaus watching her from the party and him start to head towards her so she ran out and hid. She watched as he nearly collapsed, looking heartbroken. That was the moment she felt something shift in her. It was as if she felt his sadness and confusion, and she felt something stir in her. She left but didn't stay gone for long as she heard commotion so she headed back to see that Klaus had killed Katie. She left for good that time and returned to Davina a crying mess.

And from that night on, she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew the Original in the box they called Elijah. From the moment Marcel showed him to her and Davina, Drea felt that she had known him, and now Elijah awake only confirming her suspicions.

"Do you play?" Elijah looked over at Davina.

Davina glanced over at the object with a frown. "That's... not mine."

Elijah sat in a chair and tinkered with the violin for a moment, until steps were heard from outside the room. Elijah and Drea looked at each other before he disappeared. By the time the person entered, Elijah had hidden himself away. Drea was relieved yet angry when it turned out to be Marcel.

"Good news, Little D. I'm moving you out this pile of dust," He said as he entered.

Davina and Drea looked at each with wide eyes. "Are you serious? When?"

"Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements." Marcel's eyes moved to Drea and she stared back at him with a blank look. "How are you, Drea?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, Marcel," She responded dryly.

A look of hurt crossed his face but he looked away from her and dropped it. "How's our Original?" Marcel gestured to Elijah's coffin.

"Uh, don't disturb the body! I have a spell in progress," Davina quickly said.

Marcel smiled at her. "Bet you do. Pack up, 'kay? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy ya anything else you need."

Davina nodded, looking immensely relieved Marcel hadn't seen that Elijah was awake. "Okay."

Marcel looked at Drea again, his frown returning. "Can we talk?"

"I really don't have the time right now, Marcel. Davina needs me to help with the spell," Drea looked away and at off the window. She knew she would have to talk to him eventually but wasn't ready just now. "We will talk later, okay?"

"Okay." Marcel murmured with a nod before he left the attic.

Elijah appeared from behind a corner once Marcel was gone. "You both didn't reveal that I was awake," He commented.

"We're not done talking yet," Davina said as she went back to drawing.

Elijah picked up the violin again and sat down. "Davina, Marcel and you seem very close." Elijah said, looking over at Drea.

Drea looked back at Davina staring at her with a small smile. "Marcel and Davina are my family as I am theirs. We're not the Brady Bunch, but we get along."

"Drea's the glue," Davina commented with a smile back at her. "She's the best sister anyone could have."

"She's the best friend anyone could have," Elijah added as he tuned the violin. "But you said Marcel is family... Yet he is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you?"

Davina got a dark look on her face. "No. They deserve it. "

"Why would you say that?" Elijah questioned.

"'Cause they're liars. All of them," Davina said and Drea looked at her to see she was running over those days in her head.

"D, you don't have to... " Drea trailed off as Davina shook her head.

"No, I want to, Drea," She whispered before turning back to Elijah. "They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health... that we'd forever be celebrated as saviors of the community. But all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest, comes the Reaping. And if they don't complete the Harvest, there won't be a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether."

Elijah looked in between the two with his brows furrowed. "So what does it take to complete this ritual?"

It got quiet and Drea tensed up. She hated talking about this because it was horrible that witches were so willing to sacrifice children and the fact that Davina was almost sacrificed. Drea shivered at the thought of never meeting Davina.

"I have to die."

Elijah's eyes stopped on her, shocked by this revelation. Drea stood and crossed over to Davina, putting a comforting arm around the young girl's shoulders. "But we aren't going to let them lay one finger on her. Any witches who try are going to have to go through Marcel and I along with a crap ton of other vampires. She's the safest person in New Orleans and to ensure it stays that way... " Drea pointed over to a suitcase in the corner. "We have to get packing."

Davina sighed but nodded. Drea went over and grabbed the suitcase and opened it up on the bed. "So, which clothes do you want me to pack, love? Sundresses, jeans, t-shirts? You mainly wear dresses so I'm assuming those are priorities as well as toothbrush and undergarments. Do you think you'll need all of your shoes right now? Maybe choose a pair that will go with just about anything? If you need anything, sweetie, Marcel said he would get it for you so we don't have to worry about that too much."

Drea stopped when she noticed Elijah watching her in amusement and Davina covering her face, softly giggling.

"What? What's going on?" She asked them and folded her arms. She narrowed her eyes at both Elijah and Davina.

Elijah's smile grew. "I was observing how you have taken a motherly hold on Davina. Also how much you're reminding me of someone." Elijah glanced over at Davina. "I can only assume she is giggling because she is also embarrassed and unsure of how to act."

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Davina said before running off.

Drea pursed her lips and waited until Davina was gone before speaking. "I'm just trying to make sure she has everything she might need until Marcel can get her everything! Don't judge me so harshly, Eli." Drea smiled and turned back to continue packing her things.

"You called me Eli."

Drea paused and turned to look at him in confusion. "What?"

He stood and sat the violin back down. He took a few steps towards her but Drea just took the same amount back. "Eli. You used to call me that before... " He got a distant look in his eye before clearing his throat. "I think I can help you get some of your memories back, Andrea. It won't be them all, but it is the ones I have of you."

Drea backed away from him as he moved towards her. She felt her heart beating quickly again. "N-No, I don't want to remember. Stop coming closer, just stay where you are." Fortunately he respected her enough to stop and stare at her with confusion.

"Why do you not want to remember, Andrea?" He questioned.

Drea covered her face. "I-I don't know what I want, Elijah. I forgot for a reason, right? Whatever happened... It was bad enough I didn't remember my life so why would I want to remember something so horrible? Isn't ignorance bliss?"

Elijah stared back at her with hurt. "Niklaus will be upset to learn about you. He might fly into one of fits again, I imagine."

"Niklaus... ?" Drea folded her arms over her chest and took a step towards him. "That's your brother, right?"

Elijah nodded and she watched his eyes go over her face. "Yes, he is... Andrea, should you not at least know who you were? I can see you're so well-adjusted in this, but I feel as if you knew of your past that you would think differently."

Drea stared intently at him, taking in everything about him before she took note of the way he looked at her and how his fingers were slightly trembling when she moved closer. When she looked up to meet his eyes, she felt her heart aching at the clear hurt in his eyes. "You... You were in―" She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Davina walked out of the bathroom.

"I need a new toothbrush," Davina said and then paused when she saw how close Drea and Elijah now stood. Drea hadn't even realized she had gotten this close so she cleared her throat and stepped back.

"Okay, I'll make a list," Drea moved over to her bag and pulled out the notebook. With shaky hands she started a list, her mind swirling. Unfortunately she gripped the pen too tightly and it snapped in half, black ink going everywhere and down her wrist. "Mother hubbard in a cupboard!" Drea growled in frustration.

"Drea, do you want me to―?"

"No, D, I'll be fine," Drea glared at her hand before rushing to the bathroom. She hurriedly washed it off, but as she did, she zoned out for a moment. When she came back to, she was no longer in Davina's room but a wooded area.

"Hello, there." She snapped around to see Elijah standing there, but his hair was longer than before.

Drea's heart began racing and she sharply inhaled, instantly became nervous as she looked over his features that seemed so familiar - his high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose, and those hazel brown eyes.

Drea couldn't help but smile at him. "Elijah. What are you doing here?" Drea asked, though she didn't mean to.

"I have a tour guide showing me the historical sights," He answered with a mirroring smile.

"Oh, well, I could've helped with that, you know. I'm quite the history buff," Drea closed the book that she was holding and tilted her head slightly with a teasing smile. "I bet you I know more than your current guide."

"Oh, no doubt of it," He replied with that smile of his that took her breath away. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, _Pride and Prejudice_," She hadn't even noticed she had a book in her hands.

"You are a Jane Austen fan?" He asked.

"Secretly. Swear you won't tell?" Drea gave him a smirk with a wink.

"You have my word," He promised. "What other books do you enjoy?"

"I do enjoy Stephen King's work, though, especially _Misery_. I love Edgar Allan Poe, also," She answered smoothly. "And you?"

"I don't prefer many books," He said, sliding his hand in his pocket as if he were checking for something. "You know, before books, people actually had memories."

"Oh, we have memories now, we're just too lazy to use them," Drea said and a laugh escaped from him that made her smile widen. She could tell a laugh from him was a rarity... _Wait, no, this isn't right,_ she thought_. _She was in Davina's attic, not this place with that Elijah.

As if lighting struck her, Drea opened her eyes to see her own reflection in Davina's bathroom. She felt her hands stinging from the hot water and quickly removed them. Turning the faucet off, she sat down on the ground and rested her pounding head on her knees.

That had to be a memory. Those feelings felt so real and strong that there was no better explanation. Plus, it was a relief to know she might not be crazy. Once Drea had composed herself she walked out of the bathroom to see Davina was packing her suitcase. Things were quiet and slightly tense.

"I'm just gonna run to the store myself," Drea said after a moment of avoiding eye contact with Elijah. "I desperately need a breather... Unless you don't want to be left with him."

Davina timidly looked up at her and nodded. "No, it's okay, but all I need is a toothbrush."

Drea stared back a moment before walking over and hugging her tight. "I love you, D," She murmured and kissed the top of her head. "Father Kieran's downstairs if you need him to call me."

"I love you, too, Drea," Davina hugged her back tightly before they broke the hug. Drea went over to the door and hesitated, debating in her mind whether or not she should wait to make sure this Elijah wouldn't try anything, not that he would. But it was always better to be safe than sorry.

But... There was something about Elijah that made her trust him. Maybe it was the fact she knew him and there was a connection between them. Or maybe her gut decided to be stupid and screw everything up for her. No matter what, Davina could easily take him down.

Drea walked out the attic, that same empty feeling that has been nagging her these past couple of months at her again.

* * *

All by herself running the errand, Drea was able to think. She tried her hardest to play back everything she remembered.

The earliest thing she could remember was waking up in a room and Marcel walking in. She played her first memory over in her head again.

_Sitting up in the bed, she was unsure where she was. It was a pretty room with the typical furniture you see, but it wasn't hers, she knew that much._

_Wait, what _was_ hers?_

_Straining her mind, she couldn't quite remember what her room looked like. She remembered paintings and posters on the wall but nothing more specific and it was blurry. As she tried to search her mind for more details, she realized that she didn't know anything. All she knew was a name: Andrea. Everything else was there, but it was as if there was a huge, dark cloak over it in a dark room. She knew it was there but couldn't find it._

_As she was straining herself to remember anything, the door opened to a young, handsome man. He paused in the doorway when he saw that she was awake._

_"You're up," He pointed out, his voice kind and soft. "I thought you'd stay out cold for a few more hours with the way you were knocked out." He had dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appeared to physically be in his late 20's. In all honesty he was handsome but instantly became beautiful to her when he smiled._

_"W-Who―?" Her voice cracked and she had to clear her throat before speaking again. "Sorry, my throat is a bit sore... Who are you?"_

_"I'm Marcel," He said as he took a seat beside her on the bed. "And you are?"_

_"I-I... " She looked down and swallowed before meeting his gaze again. "I-I think I'm Andrea, but I can't remember anything."_

_"You can't?" He eyebrows shot up. She shook her head and hung her head. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him in a hopeful way "Hey, it's going to be okay. You said you think you're Andrea?" She nodded. "A friend named me Marcellus, but now I'm called Marcel. Do you want a nickname?"_

_She nodded again and his kind smile grew._

_"What about Rea? Or Drea?" He suggested._

_They didn't seem right, but she didn't argue and instead agreed with a nod. "Either would be good. Thank you... Marcel."_

After that was when Marcel explained to her about vampires. What used to be an odd thing was that she wasn't even scared when he told her about the supernatural, as if she already knew about it.

She easily accepted everything he had to tell her... Up until he told her that he had found her dying so he gave her his blood to heal her. Despite this she ended up dying with vampire blood in her system, turning her into a vampire. He told her she was in transition and could become a vampire and stay with him or she would die after some hours. She didn't want to die so she decided to become a vampire.

After her first feeding on a random human - which didn't feel right but Marcel insisted it was okay and that she didn't have to kill the girl - she felt stronger, more able. Yet, she couldn't remember a thing about herself. All she had was a silver heart locket around her neck. When she opened it there were two different pictures of two guys both with brown eyes and brown hair. Once the heart was closed and you flipped it over there were someone's initials: _NM_. It was something she had tried to figure out but had no success.

After about a week of struggling among other vampires - they didn't like her much because they claimed she had no scent and Marcel favoring her - she was brought by Marcel to look after Davina. Marcel said he had trusted her since the moment he met her and trusted her more than anyone so told her the story of how the witches tried sacrificing the poor girl.

Needless to say, Davina and her instantly hit it off.

They never ran out of anything to discuss and just hung out like normal people. Drea was sure in her past life she had a sister.

Months passed and Drea had become close with all the vampires in New Orleans excluding that vampire Diego. Marcel and her were almost inseparable, Davina and her were like sisters, and she was good friends with Thierry. Thierry, however, was now in the Garden and that was something she didn't want to think about at the moment.

As Drea walked up the stairs to the attic, she listened into the voices up in the room. "And yet you survived. Therefore, someone or something intervened." Elijah pointed out.

"Yes. Someone finally did," Davina said in a small voice before explaining in a louder tone about Marcel showing up. Drea stopped to listen, never fully hearing it in this detail before. Once Davina finished telling that portion she went on to the next. "Every girl who died released her power on to the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth to appease our ancestors."

"So... the Harvest was actually working?"

"Something was working. And I knew that I was supposed to be killed so the Harvest could be completed and we would all be resurrected. But, they lied to us about how they were killing us. How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back?" Davina paused for a moment. "But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life."

"How did you come to meet Andrea then?"

"It was a couple of months back. At that point roughly six months of staying here all alone had passed and it was really weighing on me so I asked Marcel if he had someone - preferably a girl - I could talk to and who could take care of me. He said there was one vampire he had just turned, one who didn't remember anything from her human life. He said that she was only a week old and she was someone he thought I'd get along with. Within the week he introduced us and the rest is history."

There was a few moments of silence before Elijah spoke up again. "My brother would ask you to do a spell to make her remember."

"Klaus or that younger version of you?"

"Both, but primarily Niklaus."

Drea closed her eyes, suddenly feeling nauseous. She suspected that NM and Klaus were the same person, and now knowing that the only brother living besides Kol and Elijah was Klaus, she knew that she had been with him. It made her feel sick. How had she been able to be with him? He was so cruel and mean, not to mention she knew he had to have had a hand in what happened to Thierry.

"You may return this now to its rightful owner. It's restored." Drea assumed that Elijah probably meant Tim's violin.

"I don't even know if I'll see him again," Davina answered sadly and suddenly the floor moved as if there was an earthquake. Drea moved to go to the room but it was as if her feet were glued to the floor. She heard the window shutters burst open as the shaking stopped.

Elijah spoke first after a moment of stunned silence. "Davina, this power that you contain, drawn from your fallen friends—it's too much for you. You need control, which requires study and practice. Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you."

"The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended," Davina pointed out.

"This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal."

Drea decided she had heard enough of him trying to pull Davina away and was relieved to find she could move again. It must have been Davina's power. She finished walking up the stairs when Elijah's voice shocked her again. "You know, I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a patient man. I'll wait you out."

Drea stopped at the door and glanced over to see that dark-hair, blue eyed guy looking at her with a solemn expression. Instead of asking him who he was, her body turned back towards the door on its own. Now the door was opened to the night sky and woods surrounded the house she was in.

A figure walked closer to the house and Drea was shocked to see Elijah with that hair again. She walked closer to the door but just out of his reach.

"I'm sorry for what Damon and Alaric did," Drea said as she stared him down. "They don't always have the best judgement."

"The deal with Elena is off. Where is she?" He asked, his eyes filled with slight anger.

"I'm renegotiating for her," Drea said just as she noticed she had two objects in her hands. One she slipped in her back pocket and the other she kept in her right hand.

"She has nothing left to negotiate with," He practically snapped.

They stared each other down for a moment before Drea pulled the knife out from behind her back. Elijah looked at her, obviously amused because he thought she wouldn't do it.

"I wonder what Klaus' reaction will be when you allowed the doppelganger of Anastasia to die?" Drea asked with a cocked eyebrow and the knife pointed downward.

"Elena won't let you die," He replied, though his amusement was fading quickly.

"Oh, she will, if Stefan holds her back, Eli, besides, remember what happened before?" Drea asked, the serious tone in her voice convincing even her that she would do it. He now looked at her with uncertainty. "Give me your word that you won't hurt anyone Elena loves even if they have harmed you."

He stared at her a moment before slightly shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Andrea, but I'm going to have to call your bluff,"

Drea exhaled, pointing the knife at her stomach. He watched her with that uncertainty of whether or not she would actually do it.

And she did.

Pain shot through her abdomen and she couldn't describe it even if she wanted to. She fell onto the ground, blood gushing everywhere and quickly soaking her shirt. She felt as if she was going to barf as she yanked the knife out and threw it to the ground. She put her hands over the wound and looked to the side to see a boy holding that girl Elena back, but she did her best to ignore them.

"No!" Elijah screamed, flinging himself at the door, but since he was obviously not invited in, he couldn't come in. "Yes! Yes. She can have her deal. Let me heal you!"

"Give me your word!" Drea called out as she forced herself to her feet with much difficulty. She pulled the other object out and hid it behind her back, gripping it tightly in her hand.

"I give you my word!"

Drea stumbled out and landed into his arms. Tears fell down her cheek as she looked him in the eyes, seeing the pain in his eyes. Without another thought she stabbed him with the dagger in her hands. He gasped before falling to the ground, taking her with him.

Drea was flipped over and saw the dark-haired man bitting into his wrist before putting it up to my lips. She downed some of his blood which tasted horrible, nothing like she would have thought. She slowly started falling into darkness and with a thump her body hit something hard.

Opening her eyes again, she first saw Elijah's worried face. Blinking a few times her hands went to her stomach and she gasped as she found there was no wound. Lifting up her shirt she saw everything was perfectly normal.

"Andrea?" Elijah questioned, causing her to look back at him.

"E-Elijah," She choked out before looking away and pulling her shirt down. She looked and saw Davina staring worriedly at her. "Davina, I'm fine. I promise." She stood and crossed the room to the young girl.

Davina stared at her with uncertainty. "You were going on about a Damon and Alaric then mentioned Klaus. This is the third time, Drea. Father Kieran said that you―"

"Father Kieran doesn't know what he's talking about," Drea interrupted before noticing the plastic bag with Davina's toothbrush on the ground. She crossed the room and picked it up. "Now, I got you a light blue toothbrush, I hope it's okay."

"Andrea," Drea turned to face Elijah with curiosity. "When did your... episodes begin?"

Drea swallowed and Davina answered before she could. "Yesterday."

"How long had I not been daggered?"

"It was a little over an hour after I'd removed the dagger," Davina glanced over at Drea. "What does that have to do with it?"

Elijah sighed and his eyes came back to Drea. She stared at him with a tired expression, just wanting to drop this subject. She didn't want to hear about anything from her past. "Do you not sense the magic in her blood?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Andrea is a doppelgänger and apart of the bloodline which made the Originals into vampires. Her purpose for existing was to be the thing that killed us, meaning she is connected to the Originals by a special bond. As a human her health slowly began to deteriorate from when my siblings and I were either daggered or killed. She became weaker physically when one of us were daggered... " Elijah exhaled, his sad eyes holding Drea's own. "My brother Niklaus daggered me the day you say Andrea was turned. I suspect that when when I was daggered by my brother it triggered a seizure which led to her being turned. Once a vampire while I remained with the dagger in my chest, she had no memory. Now that I am no longer daggered, Andrea is regaining her memories."

The room was so silent you could hear a feather hit the ground. Drea looked at Elijah in stunned silence as did Davina. Both were at a loss for words as they mapped out the timeline and it did fit as Elijah had said.

Abruptly Marcel bursted into Davina's room and caused Davina and Drea to both jump. He started to speak but stopped when he saw their expressions. "Did I scare you two?"

Drea tried to hide the nauseous feeling and forced a smile on her face. "Maybe a little."

Marcel smiled at her and she knew he thought it was because he was slowly getting back in her good graces. "Okay, now's our shot. You two ready to blow this joint?"

Davina smiled at him. "Can't wait," She said as Marcel grabbed Davina's suitcase. When he turned his back Davina turned to look at Drea with a conflicted look. Drea gave her an encouraging nod to do whatever she wanted.

Marcel turned back to face them and they stood to leave. "We'll leave Elijah behind as a parting gift. Might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling one over on his siblings. Let's go." Marcel left the attic first and then Drea followed, looking back briefly to see Davina giving her room a final parting glance before she followed.

Marcel stopped so Drea could catch up with him. "I was hoping we could talk after I take Davina to her new place."

Drea looked at him with a frown, her mind still back there with Elijah. Now that he had revealed to her that she was a doppelgänger, she wanted to learn more about herself... But she knew it would hurt Marcel and she swore to herself she wouldn't so she tried her best to push it out of her mind.

Before Drea could respond, Marcel suddenly turned around as they walked in the middle of the church's main room, and Drea turned a second later to see Davina had stopped walking.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Marcel asked and Drea stared at her with worry.

The church begun shaking, and Davina's body tensed up as her body started to spasm. "I don't know. Something's wrong." Marcel and Drea both ran up to Davina to help her. Davina looked at him with fright all over her face. "Marcel. There's something dangerous out there. Take me back!"

Davina passed out, and Marcel caught her. "Damn it," He muttered.

"Marcel, what's wrong with her?" Drea demanded as he picked her up and started to carry her back to her room. She felt her hands trembling in fear.

"I don't know, Drea," He answered in a small voice.

Marcel and Drea brought her back up to her room and he sat her into her bed. Drea watched as he tucked her in under her blankets, and after looking at her for a moment, he turned to Drea. "Will you look after her?" Marcel asked with a defeated expression.

Drea nodded and hugged him tightly. "Yeah, of course I will. I'll text you as soon as she wakes up," She said before pulling back.

He stared at her a moment before he took his leave. Once he was gone, Drea turned to face Davina to see her eyes were opened and her head lifted.

"Davina, what the hell just happened?!" Drea demanded as she rushed to her side.

Davina sat up in bed. "Nothing, I wanted to stay here," She then looked past Drea and called out. "Elijah?" Drea felt like an idiot for not realizing that Davina was faking it. The girl was a good actor, she'd give her that.

Elijah walked out of his hiding spot. "I'm pleased you stayed." He commented, his eyes briefly leaving Davina for Drea.

Davina stood off the bed, leaving Drea sitting the and staring at them. "You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book?" Davina asked.

Elijah nodded his head at her. "I will. You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry that yours failed you."

Drea looked at him in curiosity. "Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him?"

Elijah smiled small at her. "Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath."

"And I'll fight the witches until mine," Davina said before coming over and sitting beside Drea. "You may go now, Elijah."

"Thank you, Davina," Elijah's eyes bored over to Drea. "Andrea, may I speak to you privately?"

Drea glanced at Davina before nodding at him. "Yeah," She stood then looked at Davina. "Give me a minute. I'll be right back."

Elijah and her walked outside of the attic and stopped right outside the door, making sure to close it behind them. Drea turned to him and swallowed. "What did you need?"

Elijah stared at her intently for a moment before speaking. "Andrea, I know my family is desperate to see you again."

Drea sighed and leaned against the wall. "Elijah, I don't remember your family. Yes, I've missed my past these last few months but I didn't know what or who I missed. All I had was Marcel and Davina and you're asking me to abandon them."

Elijah nodded. "I understand where you are coming from, Andrea. I cannot say I'm not upset, but I know where you are coming from."

Drea looked up at him with sad eyes, uncertain what to say so she just kept her mouth closed. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out. "I assumed you would say that so I borrowed some paper from Davina. This is the address where I will be staying, if you change your mind about knowing who you were."

Drea stared at it for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it. She was unable to form words as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. That was when she realized that there has been something serious between them. The way he looked at her gave that away.

"Good-bye, Andrea."

Then he was gone. Drea felt the emptiness return and walked back into the attic to see that Davina was listening in at the door. Drea pushed the paper into her back pocket.

"Why didn't you go with him, Drea?" Davina asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Gosh, you're nosy, you know that, right?" Drea tried brushing it off and walked over to Davina's suitcase and started unpacking it.

"Andrea," Drea paused when Davina said her full name, though she didn't turn to face her. "You could've learned more of who you are, you could've been reunited with your boyfriend. Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because-" Drea said as she started to unpack the suitcase again. "-this is my home. This is what I know, and I wouldn't - couldn't - leave you."

There were a few moments of silence before Davina walked over and helped her unpack, remaining silent as they did so.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

_**The End of Chapter V**_

**A/N: Next chapter: Klaus and Andrea (might not be much interaction, but still)!**


	6. Chapter 6: Andrea & Klaus - Memory Loss

_**A/N: Thanks very much to all of the reviewers, I love you guys!**_** Sorry for the long wait, I had so much school work and I never got time to write and it killed me. Anyways, this chapter has so much Klaus and Andy interaction. I wasn't even going to do a lot at first, but it just ended up happening... So enjoy!**

_**Beautiful Disaster - Chapter VI**_

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

_**"Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
All the best of what we've done is yet to come  
Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
Just remember who I am in the morning"  
~ Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star**_

Drea knocked on the door and instantly regretted it. Why was she here? She should be with Davina, not on the Mikaelson doorstep.

It all started this morning, when she had another episode. She was speaking to a woman named Isobel with that girl Elena; Isobel spoke to them a little before ripping her necklace off and burning in the sunlight. Drea had woke up crying and decided she needed to know more.

But, now, she was rethinking it.

Drea started to run off the porch when the door opened. She turned around, fully expecting to see Elijah, but finding a girl about her age standing there. "Andy?" The girl questioned in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Drea swallowed and searched the girl's face. She didn't have one light go off in her head as to who it was. "I-I'm sorry, I don't... _remember_ who you are."

"That's right. Rebekah and Elijah said you lost your memory." The girl folded her arms and Drea noticed the girl was pregnant. Drea raised her eyebrows but didn't comment on it. "I'm Hayley."

"Drea,"

Right then, Kol Mikaelson appeared behind Hayley with a smirk. "Well, hello there, love. Elijah said to expect you in the next few days."

Drea's eyebrows rose again. "Oh, he did?"

"Yes, he said you were pining away for me, waiting to be reunited with me."

"Sounds accurate, except for the pining part," Drea looked back at Hayley. "Is Elijah in? I-I really need to talk to him about some stuff."

Hayley nodded and took a step back to allow her in. "Come on in."

Drea smiled at her gratefully and entered into the house. Kol offered his arm and she took it. "I'll lead you to my saint of a brother," Kol winked and started walking. "Though I can't imagine why you wouldn't rather see me after our interesting run-in at the music festival."

"Do you pride yourself on thinking every girl wants you?"

"I don't think so, I know so. If you remembered me you would understand that," Kol let go of her long enough to burst the doors open to a living room where Elijah sat with a book in his lap. Another man sat across from him, reading a book as well. Klaus Mikaelson.

At first he paid no mind, but Elijah looked up and noticed her. He instantly closed his book and stood. "You came."

"I did," Drea said, her eyes on Klaus.

As soon as she spoke, his shoulders tensed. She saw his hands grip his book tighter and it was clear something was wrong with him, but he didn't look up from his book. He kept his head down and his eyes closed.

"Perhaps we should leave Niklaus to read in silence?" Elijah said, though she didn't take her eyes off of Klaus. He was avoiding looking up at her for some reason. Wasn't he supposedly in love with her? Shouldn't he be running up to her and kissing her?

"Uh, yeah, sure," Drea stared at him in confusion as reluctantly followed Elijah and Kol out of the room. She wanted to run back there and smack Klaus and ask him to explain everything, but she knew that might not be the best course of action.

Nonetheless, Drea was disappointed she didn't get to talk to him.

* * *

As soon as she turned Drea back to him, Klaus looked up to watch her walking away. He ached as she went farther and farther away.

As soon as Elijah told him about Andy - or whatever nickname she called herself - he informed him that he couldn't throw himself on her when/if he saw her again. Elijah stated it would freak her out and she would disconnect from him. Klaus knew if he saw her, he would fling himself at her. So he decided he wouldn't even glance at her.

He didn't realize how hard it would be.

Klaus didn't expect her today, he didn't expect her at all. For her to just show up out of the blue when he was completely unprepared destroyed him. Even watching her back made him go crazy and as soon as the door to the living room closed behind them he let out a frustrated growl and started pacing around the room. How was he ever supposed to think when Andy was in the next room? All he wanted was to touch her to make sure that she was real and not a dream. He needed her desperately.

Klaus sat back down and started to read "A Poison Tree" by William Blake, but it wasn't long before Andy's voice pulled him out of it again.

"I don't know why I'm here, I guess needed someone to talk to other than the vampires I see everyday," She said with a sigh. "These memories or dreams, whatever you want to call them, they're getting more vivid and more frequent. I have a constant headache and I'm craving blood more."

"Andrea, the only possible solution I can think of is to get Davina to try to give you your memory back or show you what I've seen of your life."

"I can't remember, Eli, not now. I promised myself I wouldn't because it will hurt the two people I care about the most. If I remember and decide to abandon them, what will that say about me?"

There voices were getting closer. Klaus hadn't heard Kol at all so he wondered if they told him to get lost. "Well, the fact you don't want to shows that you wouldn't. Just think about it, Andrea. Getting your memory back is definitely something to consider." The doors opened and they walked into the room again. Klaus had quickly sat back down and acted as if he hadn't moved or stopped reading.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks," Andy chuckled lowly. "Actually, Davina did mention something about the spells you promised. I guess I figured I could get that from you while I'm here."

Elijah smiled up at her and she smiled back. Klaus felt the jealousy seep into him as he looked up to see them staring at each other. Why was Elijah the one she came to? Why didn't she come to him, the man she knew was in love with her?

He hadn't noticed, but Klaus was staring at Andy and taking in how different she looked. He realized she was that vampire he saw that night Marcel showed him how he recruited new vampires. He hoped desperately she didn't have to go through that.

Andy was now staring at him and their gazes locked. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't bring himself. He had been waiting so long to see those eyes again that it felt wrong to even try. "Hi, Niklaus," She said in a surprising monotone. He expected some emotion from her. "Or do you prefer Klaus?"

"Whichever is good, Andy... Or Drea, whichever you no prefer," He said after a moment. He leaned all the way back in his chair and tried to start reading the book again.

"It doesn't matter, I guess," Andy looked over at Elijah with pursed lips. Was she mad at him? They had barely even spoken to each other.

"It must be in the other grimoire," Elijah said after a moment of thick silence. "Forgive me, I'll be right back." Then Elijah was gone and Klaus was left alone with Andy. He tried to not freak out.

"Whatcha reading?"

He briefly glanced up to see she was talking to him again. He cast his eyes back down on the book. "'A Poison Tree,'" He answered.

"I've never read that before, or at least I don't think I did." She got a confused look on her face but replaced it quickly. "Do you mind reading it aloud? Just to see if I remember?"

Klaus looked up at her to see her brown eyes were on him expectantly. He exhaled and looked back down at the words as he begun reciting it aloud. "_I was angry with my friend: I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow / And I watered it in fears, Night and morning with my tears; And I sunned it with smiles, And with soft deceitful wiles / And it grew both day and night, 'Til it bore an apple bright. And my foe beheld it shine. And he knew that it was mine, / And into my garden stole, When the night had veiled the pole; In the morning glad I see My foe outstretched beneath the tree_."

There were a few moments of silence and then Andy shook her head. "I've not heard that, but I suppose it's fitting for your situation." She murmured and he looked back up at her. She had an angry look on her face, but right before he could ask her what was wrong the door opened and Rebekah walked in.

"I assume you overheard?" Klaus asked as she begun scrubbing the bloodstains from earlier.

"I did. Kol practically announced it to the whole street," Rebekah didn't look up. "Have you spoken to her yet?" Klaus didn't answer, though Andy folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm right here," Andy said, pursing her lips.

Rebekah ignored her and looked over at him. "Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood." She commented as she continued scrubbing the bloodstains.

Klaus shook head and smiled, though he kept his eyes on Andy; she was staring at Rebekah with a frown. "Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!"

Rebekah side-eyed him and grinned, and Klaus looked over at her, grinning back. Elijah joined them right then with another grimoire. "Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure," He commented as he walked over to the table where Esther's other grimoire and sat the one he retrieved on top of it. He began flipping through it.

"Andrea?" Elijah questioned and the said vampire looked at him. "What do you know of Sophie Deveraux?"

Andy's expression turned sour and she turned her back to them. "That Marcel won't even let us be in the same room together for fear of me snapping her pretty little neck."

"Oh, yes, that is definitely Andy," Rebekah stopped and looked over at her.

Klaus watched Andy from the corner of his eyes, seeing her staring at him again before looking down at Rebekah. "Hey, Rebekah. Thanks for finally acknowledging me."

Rebekah returned to scrubbing. "Andrea."

There were a few beats of silence before Andy spoke again. "Uh, er, sorry about the other night. I didn't remember I knew you."

Rebekah looked up at her with a small smile. "It's fine, I understand. May I ask why you are here?"

"I-I... I'm not even sure," Andy laughed nervously. "I guess I wanted to talk to Elijah?" She glanced over at the said Original.

"Now, don't forget me," Kol said as he walked back in. "Not only did you want to see me, but I have no doubt that little witch friend of yours is interested in me."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Kol, Davina is uninterested. She actually likes another boy named Tim... Though, considering what conspired the other night-" Andy threw a small glare Klaus' way. "-that may not even work out. Besides, she has no time for boys right now."

"Really? All that time stuck up in attic and she can't spare me a few minutes? I'm wounded," Kol placed a hand over his heart, feigning pain.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll get over it like you do every time you speak with a girl."

Klaus couldn't help the smile that tugged at his face. Looking back at the girl, he saw his Andy in her eyes. But, she was still hiding behind the hair cut, dyed hair, and clothes.

"Even with her memory gone, Kol, she can still tell you off," Elijah said from his spot before he looked up at her. "Do you mind if I come with you? I'd like to see Davina again and tell her myself what the spell is," He asked as he flipped through the book, still searching for a spell.

"Yeah, why not? You can tell me who got your friend Hayley in there pregnant. Another werewolf?" Klaus flinched at that. He was still unsure how the real Andy would react to him having a child with Hayley. "Why are you housing a werewolf anyways? You know Marcel has a band on them. His bestie over there knows that, too."

"I would appreciate if you kept that fact hidden for now."

Andy sighed then frowned. "You're asking me to lie to Marcel, Elijah, again. He doesn't even know I'm here."

"He won't even know to ask about it, so how is it lying?" Kol asked from his spot on the couch.

Andy sighed again and rolled her neck around for a moment before nodding. "Fine, but your favors are running out, Elijah."

"Found it," Elijah said as he took the page out.

"What are you doing with Mother's spellbook anyways?" Rebekah asked.

Elijah walked over to Andy's side and turned back to Rebekah. "Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell."

The other Originals looked at each other in confusion, then Rebekah looked over at Elijah, clearly stunned. "Wait, you want to use her to unlink Hayley from Sophie Deveraux?"

Klaus could see that Elijah was clearly angry. "Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void." Klaus grinned at his other two siblings.

"Wait, you had a deal with Sophie Deveraux?" Andy demanded, turning to him in slight anger.

"I assure you it was before we learned what she was planning," Elijah quickly said.

Andy studied his face a moment before nodding. "I believe you."

Elijah nodded at her before looking at Klaus. "Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted," Elijah pointed to Rebekah and Kol,?thinking for a moment. "You stay here and watch Hayley."

Rebekah folded her arms as she stood. "How did we get elected super-nanny?" She asked as Elijah headed out of the room.

Klaus stood and looked back at his sister as he left. "More importantly, who put him in charge?" He left the room, acutely aware of Andy following behind him.

* * *

Drea waited with Klaus up in the balcony as Elijah spoke with Davina. They were sitting a good distance apart from each other and in silence, focusing on the other but trying not to let the other know.

Drea was desperately trying to think of what to say but wasn't sure what could be said. She didn't know how to feel about Klaus because she had heard a lot about him from various people and she still had a sneaking suspicion about him being involved in Thierry's misfortune.

"So, uh, tell me about the girl Hayley you're housing," She said, deciding to talk about that.

Klaus tensed up slightly. "What do you want me to tell you?"

Drea faced him and folded her arms across her chest. "How'd you meet her?"

"Well..." Klaus finally looked over at her. "I knew of her but didn't officially meet her until I saved her from a vampire trying to kill her."

"That's... a lot better than I thought," Drea admitted.

"What did you think?"

"I don't know, but I didn't expect you to save a life," Drea said as she looked back at him. "I saw you kill Katie."

Klaus glanced away. "You did?"

"Thierry is my friend, Klaus. I came to try to convince Marcel he was innocent but he wouldn't listen," Drea faced the front of the church, closing her eyes. "I got along with Katie even though I didn't particularly like her because she was a witch. Either way, thank you for saving Marcel's life."

From the corner of her eye she saw him look over at her in surprise. "Pardon?"

"I wouldn't have gotten there quick enough to stop her. If I had, I would've killed her. And I don't know how I could've handled that."

"You tell me you haven't killed?" Klaus now turned to face her.

Drea turned her head to look at him. "I wouldn't ever, not unless someone's life was at stake."

"I suppose that is your sister's influence," Klaus looked away from her again.

"Elena?"

His eyes widened. "You remember?"

"No, but she's in memories I've been regaining," Drea sighed and looked down, seeing Cami storm out of the confessional that she was speaking to her uncle in. "Was I religious, Klaus? Did I believe in God?"

"I believe you once mentioned that your parents took you to church. Catholic, I believe," Drea felt his eyes scrutinizing her close. "After things that had happened, I don't know whether or not you believed in a higher being or not."

She was tempted to ask about those things but decided against it at the last second. "Do you?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to think so sometimes, but then I've done a few things that I feel as if I'd get struck down for if there was a higher being."

Drea looked over at him and studied him now. She saw him swallow and try to scoot closer without her taking noticing, but she did. The majority part of her felt like scooting away, but then she felt a small part of her like feeling him this close.

Klaus looked back up at her, catching her staring at him. "What is it, love?"

Drea shook her head and looked forward. "Nothing... I guess I was just trying to―" Her phone rang out just then, interrupting her mid-sentence. She pulled out her phone and sighed when she saw the caller ID. "It's Marcel," She said in a small voice.

Klaus stared at her phone. "Well, aren't you going to answer it?"

"Uh, yeah," Drea stood and placed the phone to her ear. "Marcel?"

"_Drea, where are you right now?_"

"I-I'm at the church." It wasn't a lie, she was at the church, just not with Davina.

"_Do you think Davina would get upset if I stole you away? I want to take you to meet a friend of mine_."

Drea stopped pacing. "What friend?"

"_Original hybrid, British accent, very curious about you. I think it's about time you met my 'maker' as they call it on that one vampire show you watch_."

Drea turned to face Klaus to see he was now standing, his eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you want me to meet him?"

"_Just so you know who to investigate if I suddenly disappear_." Marcel had said it jokingly, but Klaus was clearly angry, so Drea decided it was time to end the conversation before something happened between the two.

"Actually, Marcel, I can't. I'm sorry, I kinda promised Davina we'd spend the day together and watch all the Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks romantic comedies."

Marcel sighed on the other end. "_Come on, Drea! Do this for me_."

Drea didn't want to, but, just like she always did with Marcel, felt herself giving in. "Fine! But only for you, Marcel... Is there any way we could do it tomorrow? Davina's looking at me like I just kicked a puppy."

"_Let me talk to her_."

Klaus acted as if he was going to take the phone and say something to Marcel but Drea held up her finger. "Marcel, we need to start on _Sleepless in Seattle._ Pretty please, for me, can we wait until tomorrow?"

There was a long pause before Marcel sighed. "_I can't say no to you when you say it like that_."

"Thank you, Mars! I'll call you later, okay?"

They hung up, and as soon as Drea hit the end button she felt the guilt sink in. She had lied to Marcel, the guy who had been there for her in the past few months. She had lied to him so she could spend the day with Klaus and Elijah. In what world was that right?

"Andy, love, are you okay?" Klaus stepped closer and took her shaking hands in his. "You're shaking. Are you okay?"

Drea pulled her hands back, giving him her best forced smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," Thankfully Elijah started walking down the aisle so she was saved. "There's Elijah, let's go see what's next on the agenda."

Drea jumped down and landed in front of Elijah. "Mind if I join you for the day? I'm Marcel-free so I'd be all yours."

Elijah smiled small at her. "I'd like that, Andrea. It gives us time to catch up."

"You betcha, Eli," Drea nudged him. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Currently we are about to go see Sophie," Elijah said and looked at Klaus as he stopped by Drea's side. "After, we can go back to the mansion and answer any questions you have, and even tell you what you want to know about your past."

Drea nodded with another forced smile before turning and heading to the door. It made her heart ache at thinking how badly she was betraying Marcel at the moment. All she wanted was to dial him back and tell him everything, but the thought of Klaus and Elijah nearby stopped her.

* * *

Klaus was in more agony than he had ever imagined.

Every move Andy made, every breath and every blink made him ache more and more for her. She was so beautiful and he had wanted her so long he was about to combust with his feelings. He needed her to remember on her own quickly, before he made her remember.

Once they got to Rousseau's, the trio walked in to find it dead empty. They headed into the back, fully expecting to find Sophie but instead found Sabine on the floor of the kitchen.

Elijah helped her up while Andy glared from the doorway at Klaus' side. "What happened?" Elijah asked gruffly. Klaus noted things were strewn around the room, a second indicator that something had happened.

"It was Agnes," Sabine said as she rubbed head and looked around. "Her men took Sophie."

"Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Hayley has been abducted by zealots," Klaus commented to Elijah.

Sabina's eyes went to Andy. "Why are you with them, Drea? You are Marcel's girl, aren't you?" She glanced at all of them, an uncertain expression on her face.

"I'm no one's girl, Sabine," Andy growled in response and clenched her fists. "I'm my own person, and I'm certainly not Marcel's." Klaus found comfort in that. As long as she wasn't Marcel's or anyone's for that matter he would be okay.

"Where is Agnes?" Elijah asked Sabine.

Sabine looked back at him. "If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her."

"Isn't that obvious?" Klaus said and Andy nodded in agreement.

Sabine sighed. "Look, I know she's a little... coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the one ones who can do important spells." She explained.

"Like completing the Harvest ritual?" Andy asked bitterly.

Sabine looked around, slightly confused. "You know about that? Marcel told you?"

"Oh, you'd be astounded by the things we know," Elijah retorted.

Klaus stepped up to Sabine, a serious tone taking his voice. "Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior. Three... there is no three."

Elijah spoke up again once Klaus was finished. "I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate, here, is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him, whatsoever," Elijah paused for a moment. "Now talk."

Once getting all the information from Sabine, the trip headed to find Sophie. As they got to the location and headed into the building, Klaus caught Andy looking at him.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know... So the kid is yours?"

Klaus slightly tensed up. "How did you know?"

"You mentioned to Sabine about the woman carrying your child. I know it's obviously not me, and the only pregnant person I know linked to Sophie Deveraux is Hayley," Andy looked over at Elijah who was avoiding her gaze. Klaus hadn't even realized his minor slip-up. "Would my old self be mad or upset?"

"I don't know," Klaus admitted.

Andy nodded and stayed silent. The rest of the time was silent up until they found Sophie chained up. Instantly the two Originals freed her while Andy stood back, staring at Sophie with disdain.

Sophie groaned in pain as shackles broke. "Agnes stuck me with a needle. Cursed objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for doing magic. The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when―"

Klaus interrupted her, "Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does?"

Sophie looked at him in wariness and slight annoyance. "It has only one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature."

The two brothers' expression showed they were both stunned and furious. "It's for a miscarriage," Elijah stated and Sophie nodded.

Andy walked up, folding her arms. "So, how much time do we have to fix this?"

Sophie regarded her as bad as she had Klaus. "It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide. And believe me, it will work. I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests."

Klaus realized that it was Sean, Cami's twin brother. "I'd like to have a chat with this Agnes. Where can I find her?" He asked.

Sophie scoffed. "You won't! There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait it out."

"That's precisely why we need to unlink you from Hayley. No more danger toward her or the child," Elijah said, demanding her to unlink Hayley and her rather him asking her to.

Sophie shook head in confusion. "No, what? If I am not linked to Hayley, I lose my leverage on you. We had a deal!"

"We are not on the same side, Sophie Deveraux. Our deal no longer stands!" Elijah said.

Sophie, clearly outraged, looked over at Andy. "Why? Because Drea filled your head with lies? She's Marcel's girl, Elijah! You can't trust her! The first chance he gets she'll tell Marcel everything."

Andy glared daggers at the witch, and stepped closer. "Listen, bitty. An innocent girl's life is in danger because you stupid-ass witches thought it'd be good to link you to a pregnant werewolf. I hate you all and I wouldn't give a crap if Marcel killed every single one of you, but I do care for the Mikaelsons and this girl as well as her kid mean something to them, which is why you're going to do what Elijah says... That is if you fancy yourself with a heart." Andy turned towards Elijah and gave him a satisfied look. Klaus couldn't help but grinning at her. He could really see there was some of her old self in her now. Plus, she had said she cares for the Mikaelson in the present tense, not the past. "So, Eli, what are you thinking?"

Elijah stared at her in shock for a spilt second before smiling and looking to Sophie. "I believe she needs to follow me back to the plantation. Rebekah, Kol, and I can take care of Hayley while Niklaus tracks down Agnes."

Andy turned towards Klaus, her eyes still burning with fire. "I'll go with you. It's time these witches got what's coming for them."

"Sounds like a plan," Klaus' grin grew, realizing they would be alone. The only thing that dented that was the fact he needed to focus on the task seeing as his child was at risk. "Shall we, love?"

Andy nodded and started to leave, but paused to look back at Elijah. "You'll be alright?" She glanced back at Sophie.

"Yes, Andrea. Go on with Niklaus."

Andy gave him a smile before walking towards the exit. Klaus glanced back at Elijah before running after her.

* * *

Drea and Klaus couldn't find Agnes by just going around to the witches, so they went to speak with a few contacts Klaus claimed he had. Drea had no clue who he meant until they walked into a room to see city officials were sitting around a table.

Father Kieran was speaking to the mayor as they entered. "Mr. Mayor, what is this, an electoral debate? Marcel overstepped, I will handle it."

"Easier said than done. Marcel is quite the little warrior," Klaus said as they entered. A police officer tried to stop them, but Klaus easily broke his fingers.

"Drea?" Father Kieran questioned, confused to see her with Klaus.

"Who the hell are you?" The Mayor asked, focusing on Klaus.

Klaus walked so everyone could see him while Drea stood a little ways away, assessing the situation. "My name is Klaus. And you lot are the Faction. Pillars of the community who maintain the city's supernatural balance. Well, I should know. I created this group. Only, in my day, it was a bunch of pirates and corrupt politicians," Klaus commented as he looked around at all the men.

"Looks like nothing's changed," Drea snorted and Klaus chuckled.

Kieran, unamused, glared at Klaus. "One thing has: it's exclusively human now. No vampires allowed, especially no Originals."

Klaus laughed. "I haven't come to join! I've come to ask this group to utilize it's considerable resources to find a witch Elder called Agnes. All I need is an address."

"And, uh, why would we want to help you?" Kieran asked.

Klaus became serious again. "What if I told you that Agnes was the answer to a question you've been asking since you ran screaming from this town? That she is the witch who hexed your nephew, Sean?"

Kieran paused for a moment before speaking slowly. "We'd need some time to discuss―"

Klaus interrupted, "_I DON'T. HAVE. TIME._" Kieran chuckled and Klaus remained unamused. "Nor do I like being asked to wait."

"You may have all the vampires in this town cowering in fear, but right now, you are dealing with the humans. And unless you plan on killing all of us, I politely suggest you do as I say, and give us time to discuss it," Kieran gestured widely to the other men in the room.

Klaus leaned in and lowered his voice. "You know what I like about you, Father? Is you're aware of our reputation, and yet still, you stand tall against me," Klaus paused for a moment. "Admirable! You have one hour."

Klaus turned to leave and Drea stared at Father Kieran before following after Klaus. He was waiting just outside for her.

Drea folded her arms and stopped in front of him. "Why on Earth were you rude to them?" She asked, trying to control her wavering emotions.

"It got the job didn't it, love?" He stared back at her.

"You could've just asked them nicely rather than demanding it. That would have produced results."

Klaus stopped and turned to her. "Not as quick as we need them! If you remembered anything or anyone you would understand how well my threatening works."

Drea narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry I don't remember you, Klaus, but you've got to understand I only know what I've heard and seen. And every time I've seen you have done something questionable."

Klaus laughed bitterly. "This coming from the girl who treated a witch just as bad as I did them?" Drea pursed her lips, realizing he was right. He spoke again before she could respond. "While we are talking so honestly, why don't you tell me what things Marcel plagued your mind with?"

Drea scowled at him. "Honestly? I suspect you had a hand in Thierry's incident. While again I must say I'm thankful to you for saving Marcel from Katie, I'm also quite wary that you're friends with Marcel. And Davina told me about your encounter with Tim and her." Drea felt that the things she had been thinking of brought out to the open. She wanted him to see that she didn't understand why he was so horrible to others.

Klaus had looked away and his fists were clenched. "You only saw all the bad things I've done here."

Drea studied him carefully, noticing how quickly he became tense and upset. "I've only ever see you do one good thing: you saved Marcel's life. Klaus, Marcel said you daggered your own brother, and for what reason? As a bargaining chip for Marcel? That doesn't exactly seem like something a saint would do."

Klaus looked over at her, a hurt expression on his face now and she felt bad for bringing it up. She should've kept her mouth shut. "You fell in love with me before, Andy. You learned to love me and you forgave me for every horrible thing I had committed against you. You forgave and forgot. You were in love with me." He said it in a vulnerable tone. He obviously wanted her to say something that would give him hope, but she said something she would have never imagined herself saying.

"I guess that shows what kind of person I was then, huh?"

As soon as it was out in the air she wanted to stake herself. Klaus' expression twisted in pain and he stared at her another moment before scoffing. "You should run back to Marcel. You can tell him everything you've done today before you go out to a movie with him and Davina as a happy family." He said it in a bitter tone before disappearing.

Drea sighed and leaned against the building. She wanted to be mad, she wanted to go to him and punch him, but that last comment was bothering her. He had told her to run back to Marcel, like she was his lapdog or something. It didn't settle well with her, so she went to go find Klaus to work out, but her vision went blurry. When she opened her eyes, she was in an unfamiliar apartment.

Music was blasting throughout the apartment, and Drea looked to see Elena was drinking and dancing. Drea was sitting on a couch watching her for a second before the girl came over and pulled her from the couch. Drea awkwardly stood there a moment before beginning to dance along with her despite not wanting to.

Suddenly, in mid-dance, Elena sped over to Drea and yanked her down on the couch beside her. An unfamiliar male entered looking very angry.

"You mind turning that down?" The man growled. He was probably late twenties or early thirties.

Elena stood and turned down the music. "Why so grumpy?" She asked him.

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness," He grumbled.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink." Katerina? Her name was Elena, was it not?

"Come on. It might loosen you up." She held the bottle out to him.

He took the bottle and threw it against the wall, and Drea held back a flinch. The man turned to Katerina and compelled her. "What I want is for you to sit down and shut up," He ordered.

Katerina sat down on the couch, and the man stared at Drea for a moment and begun to say something but another man arrived, cutting him off.

"Maddox-" The man said, standing. "-what took you so long?"

"You've got a lot of luggage," The other man, Maddox, answered.

Just then, two men entered with luggage, and then a girl who looked slightly familiar, but Drea couldn't place her face. "Greta. Finally," The man said.

"Hello, love," The girl smiled at him. "Nice body. Ready to get out of it?" Two other men entered with a giant box. It seemed just then that it hit Drea who the girl was.

"Your Jonas' daughter, aren't you?" Drea asked, looking over at her.

She looked at the man then back to Drea. "Yes," She answered.

Drea had to look away, her heart heavy for some reason. She bit her lip and held her breath, trying to control her emotions. But, all she could think of was how much she wanted to run into a room and lock the door. Unfortunately Katerina's grip on her wrist prevented that.

Things were set up and Drea watched the men as they set up. Drea couldn't help but see the cloudy look in their eyes. "They've been compelled," She realized aloud.

"Yes, love, for the greater good," The man smiled over at me.

Drea glared back at him. "Too priss to do your own bidding?"

His smile fell and he glared back at her. "You should be kind to me. I hold your life in my hands."

"Go ahead, it'll be better than being stuck in here with you," Drea retorted, turning her shoulder toward him.

Once they were all set up, Maddox and Greta begun casting a spell, candles lit all around them. The man stood next to the box. Drea grabbed onto Katerina's hand and swallowed as she watched them work. Suddenly, they stopped and looked over at the man.

He opened his eyes and looked at Katerina and Drea in confusion. "Elena? Andy?" He questioned. Drea could clearly see this man was different than the one she had seen moments ago.

"Alaric!" Drea called out, seeing the change in his eyes. He collapsed on the ground, and Drea tried to move to help him, but Katerina held her back.

Maddox moved over and opened the box. Drea's heart accelerated when she saw the blue eyes come into view as the person stepped out from the box. It was a man, a very familiar man. He looked down at the man Alaric and smiled before looking up at Katerina and Drea.

"Now that's more like it," He said, his voice as smooth as remembered. Drea knew exactly who this was, despite the different haircut.

This was Klaus.

Just like that, Drea was back in the parking lot. She was on the ground, holding her head in her hands. Gasping, she managed to calm herself enough to knew she needed to go talk to Elijah.

As soon as she got to the front door, it opened to Kol. "Well, well, back for more?" He asked with a smirk.

Drea swallowed and glanced around. "Is Elijah here still?"

"He is, with Hayley and Sophie. Do come in."

Man, Drea had forgotten about Hayley. She couldn't bother Elijah with her problems when the poor girl was close to loosing her baby.

Drea nodded and walked into the house. Kol led her to the room where everyone was at. Sophie was speaking when they entered. "I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs," The witch turned to Rebekah. "I'll text you a list."

Elijah nodded at his sister in encouragement, and she finally relented. Rebekah smiled patronizingly. "Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl." Rebekah stomped out of the room, and shoved the towel she was using into Elijah's chest as she went to leave. "Andy, you're coming with me or you'll just distract Kol and Elijah."

Drea glanced at Elijah briefly before following after the blonde Original.

Minutes later they were at Jardin Grin Voodoo Shop, which was Katie's shop. Drea was a little reluctant to go in but Rebekah told her to suck it up.

Rebekah and Drea frantically rifled through bottles and jars, looking for the herbs she needs to help Hayley. "So what did you mean I would distract the guys?" Drea asked as the searched.

"It was an excuse, I didn't mean it. Elijah might love you, but he wouldn't be distracted by you while a family member of his is in danger," Rebekah answered. "Kol would've been like he always is, flirting and whatnot. Thankfully Klaus wasn't there because he would've been."

"He wasn't distracted by me when he threatened humans who are weaker than him," Drea couldn't help the jab, it was an automatic response.

"Honestly, Andy, you're mad because he's threatening humans? He's doing it to get the woman who is trying to kill his child. What if you were in Hayley's position, pregnant with Klaus' child? Would you be mad that he was doing it to get things done?"

Drea couldn't argue. "You're right. I'd want him to do whatever he could to get her."

"And he will. He always does."

"I'm gonna go look in the back for the herbs, okay?" Drea walked into the back and started looking. She was listening just in case Rebekah found the herbs.

"Isn't this Katie's shop?"

Drea jumped at that voice. It was Marcel's. Drea heard Rebekah stop and sigh before she she went back to looking for the herbs. "She leave you the keys in her will, or maybe it's just Help-Yourself Tuesday?" Marcel said and then was quiet for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Rebekah answered, "You know, I read if you mix mugwort with sage, you've got quite a vampire-repellant? Wards off even the most resillient pest. Why are you here?"

"Just keeping my city safe from thieves and vandals. But, everytime I turn around, I catch an Original with their hand in the cookie jar!" Marcel said as Drea moved to the back door. She didn't want him to catch her here.

"Well, luckily for you, your 'cookies' are the last thing on my mind."

"Oh, I can see that! Though, I can think of a time when things were different."

Drea slowly pushed the backdoor open and snuck through. As soon as it was she took off and ran.

That was enough close calls, she was going to go back to the church to Davina. She wasn't going to lie to Marcel anymore, it was a huge mistake. If he had found her, he would've been mad and disappointed and she wouldn't be able to stand that.

* * *

Klaus was waiting in the church when Father Kieran was walking to go, staring down at his phone screen. The priest put his phone in his pocket and went to leave, but Klaus stopped him. "Going somewhere?" Klaus questioned.

Father Kieran nervously looked at him. "You're early."

Klaus took a few steps towards him. "Well, it's a good thing I am. You seem hell-bent on enacting vengeance all on your lonesome. The trouble is, I need something from Agnes before you send her off to meet her maker. So, I propose we strike a deal!" Klaus sat down in a pew. "Bring her here! In exchange, I'll even ensure your niece, Cami, remains safe. Oh, I'd so hate for her to get caught up in all of this." After that, Father Kieran left.

Klaus sat there, staring up at the front in sadness. Andy's words still stung him and he was in slight disbelief that she had indeed said what she did. He knew she had though he knew she didn't mean it. She was pissed at him and she something that she knew would hurt him. He just wasn't sure whether or not he deserved it or not.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" Speak of the devil, Klaus thought as soon as he heard Andy's voice.

"I'm waiting for Agnes. You didn't think I was here for you, did you?" Klaus said, almost bitterly. Even if she hadn't meant what she said, it still hurt him.

Klaus heard a sigh and then she sat beside him. "I'm sorry," She said after a second. "I was... I was just being a hypocritical jerk. I don't complain when Marcel hurts someone to make an example and all you did was speak to them rudely."

Klaus was now staring at her, slight confusion on his face. "I did not expect you to apologize this soon."

Andy raised an eyebrow at him. "But you did expect me to apologize?"

Klaus couldn't help his smile. "I know how you are, Andy, even if you are different now. We're connected. Yes, we get angry at the other, but at the end of the day, we still care about each other."

Andy stared at him and started to say something, but thought better of it and turned her head forward. He stared at her until she looked back up at him. "Hayley and you... Are you two... ?"

"No, we aren't. At the time it was just a meaningless fling. Now, of course, it is meaningful because my child was convinced."

Andy nodded. "Have you ever had any other kids?"

"No, I wasn't able to until I unlocked my werewolf side."

Andy cocked an eyebrow. "You had to unlock your werewolf side? Do tell."

Klaus glanced back at the door. "I think we have a few spare minutes before our guest arrives... " Klaus went into the story of his parents and being turned into a vampire. Andy listened intently, her face becoming more and more sad as he went on. He, of course, asked permission to reveal a little about her, as it had to do with the story and she agreed.

Klaus knew that even if she never remembered, she deserved to know about Jenna. He didn't give her any excuses for it, he simply said he foolishly sacrificed her aunt to complete the ritual and wish he hadn't used her aunt but there was no changing it. Once he finished giving her the synopsis, she sat there in shock and he noticed she had a torn expression.

Klaus went to ask if she was okay when he heard people approaching. He grabbed Andy and zoomed them up to the balcony just as the doors opened. A handcuffed Agnes was led into the church by police officers. "This is outrageous! What is the charge?" She demanded as the officers brought her to the front and sat her in a pew before leaving.

Kieran walked in and went to the front of the church. "Please, Agnes. You know that Marcel runs the vampires in this town," He said as he was handed a folded cloth by the officer, which was holding the Needle of Sorrows. "Who do you think runs everything else?" Kieran held the needle up and called out to Klaus, "I believe this is what you were looking for?"

Klaus nodded to Andy before he zoomed to Kieran's side. He looked at Agnes with disdain. "Hello, Agnes."

Agnes looked at Kieran in shock. "You made a deal with _him_?"

"After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to make you suffer!" Kieran snapped.

Agnes stood up and got in Kieran's face. "You can't hurt me, the entire witch community will turn against you!"

"_ENOUGH! _Please, enough! I don't care about witch politics. I don't care about your ridiculous little Harvest ritual. What I care about is this trinket," Klaus held up Needle of Sorrows. "Undo its curse, or I'll show you things worse than death!"

Agnes smirked at him, pissing him off more. "Dark objects don't come with an off-switch! The curse took root in Sophie, she's linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time!"

Klaus glared at her and went to go threaten her when Andy zoomed down. "Klaus," She said, her face deathly pale. "It's starting. I can feel the baby... I can feel Hayley's pain and the baby's."

Klaus stared at her in shock before moving towards Agnes. "I will kill you myself, Agnes." He growled.

Andy suddenly gasped and fell to her knees. Klaus rushed to her side and put his arms around her. "Andy, love, are you alright? Is my child alright?"

"Oh, my God," Andy leaned on him and whimpered as she shook all over. "I can feel everything. Klaus, what's going on?"

Klaus held her tight and looked up at Agnes. He went to go yell at her again but Andy cut him off. "It's... It's gone."

Klaus felt fear overtake him. His child... Was it gone? Just like that?

"The pain, it just... disappeared," Andy sat up and looked up at him. "Your kid, it's okay. The pain is no longer there." Klaus exhaled in relief and Andy embraced him. He hugged her back until his phone ringing interrupted them. "Hello?" He said into the phone as he answered.

"_It's me, where are you?_" Elijah's voice said through the phone.

"I'm with Agnes at the church," Klaus responded as he stood and stared at the witch.

"_Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly._" Elijah said before he hung up.

Andy stood and placed a hand on Klaus' arm. "Klaus... " She forgot him, but she apparently knew enough not to think that he wouldn't hurt Agnes.

Klaus looked back at Andy and gave her a look that made her nod and back down. Klaus turned towards Agnes and started to approach. "You're a piece of work, Agnes. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself," Klaus started circling her like a predator. "You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message." He zoomed over to Agnes and pulled her up into a chokehold. "Don't. Touch. My. Family."

"Leave her."

Klaus pulled Agnes into a headlock as soon as he heard Elijah's voice and stood back as he watched Elijah walk down the aisle.

"I gave my word," Elijah continued as he approached. Father Kieran stood up to greet Elijah.

"You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's 'Toodle-loo, Agnes.' She deserves it!" Klaus insisted.

Elijah stopped a couple of feet away. "Niklaus, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word."

Klaus glared at his brother as he considered it. After a moment, he let Agnes go. Klaus opened arms wide. "My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun."

Elijah stared Agnes in the eyes. "Oh, not exactly."

Elijah zoomed over to one of the men who helped Agnes and ripped his heart out. He then threw a second man up into the air, and did the same to a third as he ripped out the man's heart. He turned back to Klaus with a bloody heart in each hand, and dropped them to the floor. He pulled out his pocket square to wipe his hands as Agnes stared in horror, and Klaus grinned proudly behind her. Andy was just staring in surprise.

"Now, I swore you would not die by my brother's hand. I said nothing of my own," Elijah grabbed Agnes in a chokehold and pushed her backwards. "Nobody hurts my family and lives." Elijah snapped her neck, and turned to leave. "No one."

Elijah left without another word, and Klaus looked over at Andy. She was staring after Elijah with a vacant look, like she was in another world. Within a second she was looking back at Klaus and gave him a small, forced smile.

"I guess it's time for me to go check in with Marcel, huh?"

* * *

After Drea left the church, she went to go talk to Marcel. On her way there, she replayed Elijah's slaughter in her head.

She knew now that the Originals were seriously not a group to mess with, and that if they wanted, they could easily take New Orleans from Marcel. She was thankful they hadn't and also admired they hadn't tried. It was good they weren't power hungry.

As soon as Drea went to knock on Marcel's door, she knew she made a mistake. Before her fist even connected with the door, it swung open to Rebekah. The Original was crying and rushed by her without any greeting.

Continuing into Marcel's room, she saw him on his balcony, shirtless but thankfully with boxers on. "Marcel?" Andy questioned and he turned towards her with an apple in his hand.

"You've been gone all day long. How was Davina's?"

Andy looked back. "Did you just have sex with Rebekah?" She questioned.

"Why is that important?"

Andy stared at him with furrowed brows before shaking her head. "It's not. I forgot something at Davina's."

Andy zoomed away until she ended up on a street a good bit away. She didn't know why, but she was angry that he had been with Rebekah. It felt like a betrayal, that he had freely given a part of him away (though Andy knew he was not a virgin). It seemed like a possessive thing, as if Marcel was hers and sharing him with Rebekah felt wrong. It was wrong, she knew Marcel needed happiness, too, but Rebekah? It seemed sketchy the Original was interested in him.

"Andy?" Drea turned to see Klaus walking towards her. "What are you doing out here? I thought you went to talk to Marcel, tell him lies about you being with Davina all day."

"I went to, but... " Drea shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. I thought you'd be with Hayley?"

"I checked on her and then I was going for a late night drink at Rousseau's. Care to join me?" He gestured to the bar behind them.

Drea stared at it a moment before nodding and looking back at him with a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Rousseau's was just about to close, but thankfully Cami was willing to let them have one drink together as she cleaned everything else up.

"What do you want to drink?" Cami asked.

"Scotch," Klaus answered.

Drea put a lock of hair behind her ear. "I suppose you don't have apple juice?"

"No."

"Can I have a glass of water then?"

"Coming right up."

Drea looked and saw that Klaus was smiling down at the bar. "What? What is it?"

"You started drinking apple juice after you went through rehab," Klaus said and looked up at her with his dimples showing. "You've always loved it as long as I've known you."

Drea watched him a moment before Cami brought the drink back. Drea decided it was time to get serious. "So, I've got to know," Drea said as soon as Cami walked away. "You said you killed my aunt, Jenna."

Klaus stared at his glass before looking her in the eye. "I did."

Drea nodded and exhaled. "Okay... How long had we known each other?"

"I believe we had known each other for two days," He answered.

Drea nodded and considered that. Her old self had apparently forgiven him since she had fallen in love with him. "Any other questionable things done to me by you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus looked at her warily. "I don't think we have enough time tonight, love."

"Well, we are both immortal, we have forever, which means this night is just a little blip on the entire scope," Drea teased with a small smile but it fell after a moment. "Oh, you're not kidding." She picked up her glass and took a long swig as if it was alcohol.

"We are immortal," Klaus murmured as he finished his drink in one sip.

Drea stared at Klaus and studied him closely. He was very handsome, she would begrudgingly admit that. Oh, and that accent... British people sounded so sophisticated and amazing. She could listen to him speak all day with that accent.

Klaus looked up and caught her looking at him, so she looked away with a small smile and finished her water. Once she was done she slid off the barstool and turned to him. "Do you want to walk me out? I assume you want to talk to Cami about some things that happened tonight with Agnes."

Klaus glanced back at the bartender and nodded before getting of his barstool. They headed out of the door and as soon as the stepped outside, Drea turned to Klaus with a smile. "Thanks for the short, non-alcoholic drink."

Klaus chuckled. "Anytime,"

"I'll hold you up to that," Drea commented and Klaus looked up at her with a broad smile. She almost said something else, but she spotted a wolf necklace around his neck. "I've seen that before." Without even asking if it was okay, she stepped forward and held the wolf in her hands.

"You gave it to me for Christmas last year," Klaus said, and she instantly heard his breath catch.

Drea turned it over and saw A.G. inscribed on it, and something told her those were her initials. She stared at it another moment before dropping it and looking at her locket. Turning it over she looked at the N.M. "You gave me this, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Kol is in there, but who is the other guy?"

"Your brother, Jeremy."

Drea looked up at him with misty eyes. "I have a brother? And a sister?"

"Yes, you do," Klaus laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Jeremy and Elena. Elena is your twin, Jeremy your younger brother. They live in Virginia."

"Oh, my God," Drea wiped her eyes and smiled widely at him. "I-I'm sorry, it just... All this information! I had a family, a brother, a sister... My parents, oh, they must be worried! What happened to them?"

Klaus got quiet, his face falling slightly. Drea felt sadness fill her and her good mood crashed and burned. "They died."

"I know they loved you very much, Andy," Klaus brushed her hair out of her face and squeezed her hand with his other hand.

Drea nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah."

"Don't beat yourself up with that information, Andy," Klaus said as he squeezed her shoulder for comfort.

"Or what? You'll compel me?" She smile tiredly at him to let him know she wasn't saying it sarcastically. "Which, by the way, how many times have you compelled me?"

Klaus chuckled. "The last time I compelled you, it was so you kiss me because I knew you wouldn't do it on your own. You weren't very happy with me, and had you been a vampire, I probably would've allowed you to hit me as hard as you could." Drea and him laughed for a few seconds. She admired his laugh and his dimples, he looked so sweet and innocent you would never guess he was a hybrid who had killed his ex-girlfriend's aunt.

"Klaus," Drea said with a sigh and he kept his head slightly bowed but averted his eyes up at her. She sucked in some air at how hot that look was. "I, uh, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. About the whole saying how it made me look by loving you."

Klaus looked away from her again and tensed slightly up. "It's fine, Andy. I assumed you didn't mean it."

Drea nodded, but she still wasn't satisfied. "What I meant was... It says a lot about you since I fell in love with you," Klaus looked back at her and stared at her in confusion. "Klaus, if you're as bad as everyone says and you've done everything you've said, and I was in love with you... Then there has to be something amazing in you, which I really am curious to see."

Klaus stared at her a moment, his expression mixed with hope, admiration and disbelief. She has just told him she wanted to be around him and that she may, someday, be able to fall in love with him again. Things wouldn't be the same though...

Klaus started to lean down, as if he was going to kiss her, so she put her hand over his lips. "Er, a little premature, Klaus. It's been roughly two months, you don't know anything about this new me and I don't remember you whatsoever. We should talk about what's been going on, let me get to know you a little better."

Klaus nodded in agreement. "I'm ready to wait however long, Andy."

"I can't promise it will be as quick as your hoping."

"As I said, however long," Klaus smiled at her before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. "Your nineteenth birthday was June 22, and this is the second year in a row I've missed it. I meant to throw a party for you, and I still mean to, but I don't know when that will be able to happen. So Happy belated Birthday, Andy." Klaus smiled at her as he held the envelope out to her.

Drea stared at it for a moment before taking the envelope and smiling small. "You really didn't have to, Klaus. I wouldn't have even known if you hadn't said my birthday is June 22."

Klaus chuckled. "I did, Andy. You deserve the world and I still manage to screw up your own birthday in some way."

Andy smiled brightly at him before opening the envelope. She smiled up until the point she pulled out an airplane ticket to Virginia. She looked back up at him with a confused expression. "I don't understand."

"It's where your family lives, Andy. I thought you would want to visit them for a couple of days."

Drea looked back at the ticket before sliding it back in the envelope. "I can't leave, Klaus. Not now. There's so much going on I couldn't leave."

"I figured as much, so I made sure they had an extended expiration date," Klaus put his hand on her arm. "I'm not doing this to force you to remember, love. Rebekah said before you came here that you had made amends with your family and friends, that it was like you said good-bye permanently, but I know you miss them. It's not something you have to do, no one could force you to do anything." Klaus chuckled.

Drea swallowed and nodded, sliding the envelope into her back pocket. "You should probably go talk to Cami so you can go home to take care of Hayley."

"Why don't you come with me?" Klaus abruptly asked.

Drea looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Come live with me, Andy. I can tell you more about your family, we can even get your memory back if you want. I could explain so much to you."

Drea was uncertain how to answer that. Before she could even think of an answer, someone spoke from a few feet away.

"Hey, where you been?"

No, this cannot be happening, Drea thought to herself. She watched as Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning to Marcel, and it took her a moment before she could make herself turn towards him.

Marcel did not look happy to see his friend and the Original wrapped in each other's arms. Andy prayed that this would go smoothly.

* * *

"Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are you?" Marcel asked, his eyes on Klaus and not on Andy. Klaus stared back at Marcel, not letting the disappoint show on his face when Andy let go of his hand.

Klaus smiled falsely back at Marcel. "Water under the bridge."

Marcel took a few steps forward, but kept a few feet in between them. "Life's all about timing, you know? Speaking of, I swung by your house earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I must have just missed you."

"Oh, the Palace Royale didn't suit me, I moved on weeks ago," Klaus said and he saw Andy look at him with curiosity. She was smart, she probably knew it would've been more than weeks seeing as Elijah knew which house Klaus was staying at, and he had been daggered all summer.

Marcel smiled and shook his head. "Nooo, I mean your _other_ place," Klaus' face fell as Marcel walked and stopped in front of them. "Interesting location to put down your roots, the same plantation where I was a slave. I guess that's why you never invited me over."

"Well, how rude of me. I'll speak to Elijah. I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you and Davina for the evening! Especially after you were so hospitable to him," Klaus smiled again.

Marcel smiled and chuckled. "Good! I look forward to it." Marcel and Klaus shook hands for a moment, before he dropped his hands. "By the way, Cami's all yours, if you're interested, Klaus. I'm feeling like right now's not the right time to pursue a relationship."

"That's why you slept with Rebekah not an hour ago?" Drea muttered and scowled. Klaus stared at Marcel with slight surprise. So his sister had visited Marcellus, and Andy just have seen. That's why she looked so upset when he found her outside of Rousseau's.

Marcel glanced at her before looking back at Klaus. "As for relationships, Drea's off-limits, and she certainly won't be running off with you."

Klaus felt anger rush up in him. How dare he say Andy was off-limits! He didn't certainly control her or him. "You think you control what she does, Marcellus? Andy's a firecracker, you cannot choose where she goes, as she spent the entire day with us Originals." Klaus taunted and Marcel looked over at Drea with pursed lips.

"Marcel," Andy finally let out a breath and took a step towards the vampire she addressed. "What's wrong with hanging out with him? We used to know each other, as you know since he tried to contact me already but you prevented us."

"You were supposed to be watching D," Klaus understood he was talking about Davina. "I went by there earlier and she said you hadn't even stopped in today. Your job is to watch after her."

"I-I'm sorry, Marcel. I was with Klaus and his family. I was learning about―"

"About your past? Drea, your past doesn't matter. Leave it behind. You're a new person now," Marcel snapped, leaving Andy looking distraught. He went to grab her arm but Klaus intervened.

"Don't speak to her like that ever again," Klaus growled, grabbing his arm. "And don't put your hands on her or I will tear out your heart right where you stand."

"That's how you talk to your friends?" Marcel raised an eyebrow at him before pulling his arm away.

Klaus went to snap at him but Andy's hand stopped him. She grabbed his upper arm tightly. "Klaus, stop. Please." She pleaded and he glanced at her before releasing Marcel.

"Come on, Drea. We've got somewhere to be," Marcel said as he started walking away.

"Don't go with him, Andy," Klaus pleaded as he turned towards her with pleading eyes. "Come back with me. I'll tell you everything you want to know, what I did to you and why. Just don't leave with him."

At first, it looked like Andy was seriously going to tell Marcel that she was going with Klaus, but Marcel turned towards them with a scowl. "Andrea, Davina's waiting."

As soon as Marcel said it, Andy got a pained expression but started walking over to him. Klaus grabbed her arm. "Andy, please." He pleaded.

She tried tugging her arm free but realizing he wasn't letting go she glared back at him. "Klaus, let go of me. I'm going with him."

Klaus supposed it was the look in her eyes, or maybe his gut, but he finally understood why Andy followed every order Marcel gave exactly as he gave it. She was loyal, but it was a forced loyalty that he had seen so many times in his years.

Andy was sired to Marcel.

The realization shook him so much he let go of his grasp on her. He knew the hurt had to show on his face because he saw the pain on her face when she saw his expression. But she turned her head, hung it low, and once again Klaus watched Andrea Gilbert walk out of his life.

As Klaus stood there, he figured it made since she was sired to Marcel. She didn't remember anything, and if he had treated her right, she would be grateful and thus the bond... But then again, Andy didn't act like she was sired. If she was, then she would've spilled the beans to Marcel earlier in the day. Maybe it wasn't a sire bond then, maybe it was just she cared too much for her new family to let them go. She didn't want to let Davina or Marcel go for him, though it did seem to hurt her greatly.

Klaus wanted to stand there all night, just staring after them and hoping desperately that Andy would come back, but he knew he needed to run home quickly. Marcel had said he stopped by the house, meaning he had seen Hayley. This would not be good.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

**_The End of Chapter VI_**


	7. Chapter 7: New Day, New Drama

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviewers, followers and favorites! **_**I must apologize for the wait, because I had this chapter finished a day or so after I posted the last, but I was so busy I didn't even get a time to read my e-mail to read the reviews. Let's get onto the chapter, because something happens at the end I just want to get out of the way already!**

_**Beautiful Disaster - Chapter VII**_

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

_"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then."_

_― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

Drea wiped her eyes and looked up at Davina. "Marcel wouldn't even speak to me, he just dropped me off here and went on his merry way"

Davina ran her hand over the vampire's arm. "I'm sorry, I should have told Marcel you were here. I didn't realize it and I made a huge mistake." She said. In all honesty, Davina hoped her friend would remember. She had seen how beat up she had been about it the past couple of months, and now with the little information of her past, she saw that Drea actually seemed better.

Drea explained what had happened to her, that she was talking to Klaus and that he was asking her to move in with him when Marcel came up. Marcel was mad and ended up convincing her not to go with Klaus. Marcel hadn't said a word to her on their way to the church, and he dropped her off without a good-bye.

"Why did you go with Marcel, Drea?" Davina asked with a frown.

Drea looked at her with the same expression. "I love you guys, I can't just run off with a guy I don't even remember."

"I get that, and I'm thankful that you love us that much... But haven't you even thought about the fact that you're actually _crying_ right now? Either you're upset that Marcel's throwing a fit or that you had to leave Klaus. Why am I suspecting it's the latter?" Davina sighed and put her hand on Drea's. "I don't like Klaus, I think he is untrustworthy and I think he must be planning something against Marcel, but you do care for him. It's so obvious, Drea. And you've only spent, what, a day with him? Go talk to Marcel, tell him he doesn't control you and that you enjoy being around Klaus, then go talk to Klaus and tell him that you still want to hang out and get to know him better, but that you're staying with me. Or, you could move in with him."

Drea looked at her a moment before hugging her. "I love you, Davina."

"I love you, too, Drea." Davina laughed and hugged her back.

Drea pulled back and cradled Davina's face in her hands. "I'm going to stay, I love you and Marcel too much to not, but I think I will go talk to Klaus. Should I wait until the morning, or go right now?"

"You could go talk to Marcel now, then talk to Klaus in the morning," Davina suggested.

Drea nodded. "Sounds good... You know, Kol Mikaelson was asking about you."

Davina rolled her eyes. "He might be a couple of centuries too old for me, Drea."

"I'm just saying, you gotta keep your options open!" Drea teased and Davina laughed.

"I cannot believe you're trying to hook me up with an Original vampire, as if I was actually interested!"

"Hey, Kol has great potential! You would just have to get him to stop looking in the mirror for five minutes to pay an iota of attention to you," Drea shrugged indifferently. "I should go talk to Marcel now, but I'll pick up a few snacks before I return. We can actually watch _Sleepless In Seattle_ when I get back, okay?"

* * *

Drea felt much better after her talk with Davina, and she left to go talk with Marcel. Once arriving at the Abattoir, she got a few questioning looks as she walked through until she found Marcel in his room. "We need to talk," She said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"You're supposed to be with Davina... Then again, you were also supposed to be all day today. Instead, you were with the Mikaelsons."

"Marcel, you can't blame me for wanting to know who I was. I get that you don't want me to run away, but you're being irrational," Drea crossed the room and squatted down in front of his chair, grabbing his hand in hers. "I would - _could_ - never leave you. This place, you, Davina, you're all I've ever known. Yes, maybe if I remembered my old self, I wouldn't be the same I am now, but I wouldn't be what I was back then. I'd be better, and I'd be happier."

Marcel sighed and squeezed her hand back. "I'm not mad that you wanted to remember - I'm actually a little mad that I was preventing you from it the other day. Why I'm upset is because you were so willing to lie to me, all because Klaus asked you to. You don't remember him, but it was obvious earlier that some part of you is familiar with him. And you lied to me so you could spend time with him."

Drea frowned. "I'm so sorry, Marcel. I went to go see Elijah and he was there... I ended up getting sucked into spending the day with them and I came home to check in with you but I saw Rebekah and... and I wasn't happy. I didn't want to yell at you because you're a grown man and it wasn't my place to, so I left. I ran into Klaus on the street and we had a short drink together before I was going to go to Davina. We got talking and I got swept up in the moment. Then you showed up. I'm sorry, Marcel."

Marcel sighed and leaned forward. "I forgive you, but don't lie to me again, especially not when it comes to the Originals. I want complete honesty between us, Drea."

Drea nodded quickly. "Yes, of course. You have my word."

"Good... " Marcel stared at her a moment before talking again. "Knowing you now, it's hard to see that you were with Klaus. I mean, I've known him a long time and it would seem like some of his methods you wouldn't quite agree with."

Drea shrugged. "I couldn't tell you."

"I know, but I've never seen Klaus the way he was with you tonight... The way he looked at you, it's obvious that he is hopelessly in love with you. The fact you managed to make the Niklaus Mikaelson, _the_ _Original hybrid,_ fall at your feet, is admirable. You're even greater than I originally thought," Marcel smiled at her before standing. "Well, I've got a Fight Night match to go handle. Care to join?"

Drea stood and shook her head. "I'm going to go pick up a few snacks, and then Davina and I are actually going to have a movie night. Needless to say, we're probably going to sleep all day tomorrow."

The two started to head out of his room and headed down the hall. "Maybe I'll join you after the fights," Marcel said.

Drea mock gasped. "Marcel Gerard wants to watch Tom Hanks? What a shock!"

"Hey, I enjoyed _Cast Away,_" Marcel said defensively before chuckling. "As for snacks, don't get too much junk food."

"Oh, come on! It's not much of a snack if it's healthy," Drea complained as they reached the balcony of the courtyard.

Marcel chuckled again and pecked her cheek. "Be careful, Drea. I'll see you guys in a while." He zoomed over to the edge of the balcony. Drea looked down from her spot at the hundreds of vampires that have congregated in a crowd as they talk to each other and drink. Marcel began addressing the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night! And, the first rule of Fight Night is: The vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these-" Marcel held up his hand. "-a daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you got to do is kick a little ass. Here we go!"

All the vampires formed a circle as they waited for the announcement of the fighters. Drea found herself grateful that Marcel never made her do any of these fights. She wasn't against his little fights, but she just didn't find entertainment in them. Beating up someone for sport had no appeal to her.

"Our first two contenders: Felicia and Otto!" Marcel announced and Drea moved to his side so she could see better. He glanced over at her. "I thought you were going." He commented as he smirked at her.

"Well, you insist on having your Fight Club whenever you want to blow some steam off. Plus, Rebekah left your room earlier crying. I figure something had to happen," Drea looked down as Felicia and Otto started to fight, as the rest of the vampires cheer them on. At one point it appeared that Otto has the upper-hand, but ultimately Felicia won the fight.

Marcel and Drea left the balcony during the fight and were now on the ground. "Damn, girl! Not bad!" Marcel clapped with a grin.

Drea merely shook her head and started to leave when someone snapped Felicia's neck, revealing a pissed Klaus, Kol and Elijah behind her. The whole room went silent and Drea stared in shock for a moment before regaining her composure.

Klaus didn't acknowledge her and looked right at Marcel. "Good evening! I'd like a word,"

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel demanded.

Elijah stepped forward. "It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come here for the girl. Give her to us or... we kill everyone here. Starting with you."

Drea clenched her fists and stepped in front of Marcel protectively. "You better rethink that plan, Elijah." She snapped, glaring furiously at him. How dare he threaten Marcel! And over a girl? What girl was he referring to anyways? Surely he didn't mean her.

Marcel grabbed Drea's arm and pulled her back to his side. "You three got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands."

Kol tilted his head. "Your home, is it?"

"The girl! I will not ask again," Elijah took another step forward and Drea growled at him.

Marcel kept his grip on Drea. "I do hope we're not talking about Drea."

"No, we are not," Klaus said, his eyes finally meeting Drea's. She stared back a moment before reverting her gaze back to Elijah to glare at him.

"I assume you're talking about Hayley, then? Yea high, dark hair, bitchy attitude? Who is she, anyway?" Marcel questioned.

"She's an old friend. You know how sentimental I am about old friends," Klaus said with a bitter undertone.

"Well, I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And, imagine my surprise when I realised that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl, Hayley, answered the door, we exchanged hellos, that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if Hayley isn't here, then where is she?" Marcel looked at Drea. "Show them to the backyard while I get something that will help them?"

"You're actually going to help them after they just threatened to kill you and everyone else in here?" Drea demanded.

"Hey, you're the one who was all buddy-buddy with them. I'm just helping your friends out," Marcel glanced over at the Originals before looking back at her and saying the a softer tone, "I'll get word to D, tell her something else has come up and you'll have to reschedule your movie night."

Drea frowned a moment. She had forgotten about her plans with Davina and now felt bad about having to cancel. It seemed like they hadn't been able to spend time together in the past few days as they normally did. "Thank you," Drea murmured before Marcel announced fight night was over and ordered someone to get Felicia put somewhere else until she woke up.

Drea waited until Marcel was out of sight of the Originals before turning to them with a sour expression. "This way," She said as she walked through the halls. Kol tried to make small-talk as she led them but she shut him down. Once they got to the backyard, she had them sit down as she stood by the door, checking her phone every five seconds for an update from Marcel. She felt her hands trembling and tried to hide them by pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong with you, love?" Kol asked from his seat.

Drea scowled at him. "Don't even talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because you came marching in here like you owned the place!" Drea walked to stand in front of them. She looked over at Elijah. "And, you threatened Marcel, which is something inexcusable."

"Inexcusable?" Klaus questioned with a scoff. "What was inexcusable was you jumping in front of him as _if_ you could take us down."

"I'd die for Marcel and if it meant letting you kill me, I'd be glad to," Drea turned and walked a few feet away. She checked her phone again and growled. "What is taking him so long?"

They sat in silence a few moments before Drea heard Klaus stand up and cross the room to her side. "Do you know what a sire bond is, Andy?" He asked.

Drea didn't look up at him. "Of course I do, I've seen it with my own eyes. There was a vampire that had been turned a few weeks back, we had no choice but to... " Drea paused and looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"Do you realize you may be sired to Marcel?"

Drea's eyes widened despite herself. "T-That's impossible. Marcel and I, we didn't know each other before. He found me on the street, dying... You have to have human feelings for someone before they turn you," Drea exhaled and slightly shook her head. "You have no proof of it, anyway. If you try to say that loyalty is evidence, you need more, not that you'll find any. My loyalty to Marcel is something I chose, not a freaky sire bond."

"Andy," Klaus sighed and reached out to touch her cheek but she leaned away.

"Don't," She said softly rather than demanding. Yes, she understood where they were coming from with Hayley missing, but that didn't warrant them to come in to Marcel's with guns blazing. Even if Marcel hadn't been willing to help, Drea would've made him willing.

Klaus nodded and went to go back to sit with his brothers. Drea rubbed her temples and relaxed her shoulders. She was becoming too stressed with everything happening so quickly.

Diego stuck his head in. "Marcel said to stop acting like a crazy girlfriend and that he'll be back in less than five minutes."

Drea slightly scowled. "I'm not acting like a crazy girlfriend."

"Said the crazy girlfriend," Diego grinned at her.

"You can tell Marcel if I was his girlfriend, things would be much more organized around here!" Drea smiled slightly and slid her phone in her khakis pocket. This was a moment that Diego actually didn't look at her like she was a demon. He actually laughed at what she said.

Diego waited in his spot another few seconds before he walked over to her and passed her a note. He made eye contact with her for a few seconds, silently giving her a nod to say that if she needed someone just call, before he went back inside.

Drea watched him with curiosity before unfolding the note. "_D says it's okay - she's working on something for your memory and needs to concentrate_."

Drea nearly dropped the note. Her shoulders tensed up and her head started pounding again. She hadn't had regained anymore memories since earlier and was immensely glad for it because her head hurt like a mother afterward. If Davina was working on something to get her memory back, would she be willing to?

"If I may, Andrea, what does the note say?" Elijah asked from his seat.

"Something about Davina," Drea stared at the note a second longer before folding it back up. "I can't say, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you all, but this is more of a personal matter. Please understand I'd never hide anything that was important, especially if it pertains to Klaus' child."

Elijah stood up now. "I understand, Andrea. But, I guess, there is something else I am curious about."

"Which is?"

"That you could feel Hayley and the child's pain, just as you can ours," He said as he walked over to her. "Can you feel the child now? Is she or Hayley hurt?"

"It's a girl?" Drea asked with wide eyes and Elijah nodded. "Ooh, that little girl is going to be the cutest thing. Klaus' dimples, his curls, maybe Hayley's hair color and eyes? Have you thought of any names?" She looked over at Klaus.

"We've not discussed any of that yet."

Drea nodded, realizing she had gotten easily distracted. She couldn't help it, picturing the child. The kid would have everyone wrapped around her tiny little finger for sure. "Anyways, I've not felt any pain. That's the only time I can attune with them, it seems. I'm sorry, I knew I wouldn't be of much help."

"No, that's good to know they're not injured," Elijah assured. "Will you promise to call me if anything changes?"

"Call you? I was going to help you today," Drea said with slight confusion. "I want to help you search for Hayley and the kid."

Elijah smiled. "You are certainly welcome to, Andrea."

"Thanks," Drea smiled and without another thought slid the note she had been given to Elijah. She made sure Klaus or Kol didn't see the exchange because she didn't want them to read the note. She trusted Elijah and knew he wouldn't tell anyone, and she felt like he should know.

"I apologize if I offended you when I threatened Marcel, you have to understand―"

"I understand," Drea interrupted. "You're worried about Hayley and the kid. You're in Protective Uncle Elijah mode, no one's going to stop you from finding them. I get it, you don't need to explain... Just, next time, leave Marcel's life out of it, okay? He's a good guy and wouldn't let his friends get killed for anything."

Elijah nodded. "I will take that in for consideration."

"You should go sit back down, Eli. I think Marcel's going to be a few more minutes."

Elijah stared at her a moment, a little smile on his face. "Why don't you take the seat? I'd hardly be a gentleman if I didn't allow you to sit down."

Drea gave him a look. "For a minute there I thought you were Kol, trying to be slick. Sweet-talking gets you no where, except a seat next to your two brothers."

"But we all know Elijah doesn't nearly look as good as me," Kol said with a smirk.

"Of course not," Drea said with dry sarcasm before winking at Elijah. The eldest Original chuckled before going over and taking a seat.

A few vampires walked out and greeted Drea before leaning against the wall, watching the Originals. Evidently Marcel didn't want her alone with them again.

"Not the most attractive community, are they?" Kol commented from his seat as he looked at the vampires.

Klaus glanced over at him. "You do realize they can hear you?"

"You do realize he doesn't care?" Elijah said as he looked on with the same expression as Kol.

Just then Marcel appeared, followed by some more vampires, and the witch, Sabine. The Originals all stood up "You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box," Marcel said as he entered and stopped by Drea's side. He looked at Klaus. "But Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady friend is missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch. And, since I control all the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone? I guarantee, she's your girl." Marcel turned to leave them to their business.

"Where are you going?" Klaus questioned.

Marcel turned back to them. "I hate to cut this short, but the sun's coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I have got a city to run. I leave you to track down your lost sheep. Besides, you have Drea, if she wants to go."

"I'll check in with you later, Mars," Drea nodded to him and he gave her a smile before he left again.

Elijah looked to Sabine. "Can you find her?"

"I can try."

The group moved into the courtyard and the extra vampires left. Drea was glad Marcel was going to let them do their own thing, that he was okay with her helping them.

A map was retrieved and laid out on the table. Klaus gave his blood to track the kid and its mother. Sabine waved her hands over the map, where the puddle of Klaus' blood traced from their current location, to where Hayley was presumably in the bayou. "She's in the back country. Way up, past Houma, deep in the bayou." Sabine stated.

"I don't suppose you could be more precise?" Elijah asked.

"What's the matter, Elijah? You're worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?" Klaus asked and Drea did her best to repress her smile, though she did hear Kol chuckle.

Elijah looked at Klaus. "As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside."

"There are stories of exiled werewolves, encampments. If Hayley went out that far, chances are she went to find them," Sabine said.

Klaus' face was stone hard. "Clearly, she hopes to make the acquaintance of more like herself. I suppose our company wasn't good enough for her."

Drea caught Elijah looking at Sabine worriedly and she put her hand on Kol's shoulder. "Then we should get going, shouldn't we? We can spilt up when we get there, to cover more ground. Who's going to be my buddy?"

"I would be honored to," Kol said with a smirk.

"No," Elijah said and looked at Klaus. "I do not trust Niklaus and Kol together, but I want Andrea with me in case something happens to the child. She's our best chance at finding Hayley out there."

"Then shouldn't Andy travel with me? I am the child's father, after all," Klaus said.

Elijah started to say something, but Drea interrupted because she saw Sabine's eyes following each of them with interest, as if this was a soap opera. "Okay! We're wasting time arguing over this. I'll go with Elijah, Klaus you'll go off searching one way and Kol the other. We'll cover way more ground that way then we would the other ways." Drea started to walk towards the door. "Let's just go."

* * *

Their group of four made it out to the bayou just as the sun rose. They started their search together, near the werewolf encampments. Klaus was sniffing for Hayley's scent and had not found any yet. "There is something else I'm curious about," Kol said as they searched.

"And what is that?" Drea asked him as they started to move.

"That you have no scent at all. Tracking you is impossible."

"Guess that's one of the many amazing thing about me," Drea gave him a small smirk before continuing on. "Besides, you guys said I was apart of some ancient bloodline. I'm sure it has to do with that."

"Hm," Kol said before continuing on.

They continued searching in silence until Klaus spoke up. "You seem quite determined to find the little wolf," He observed to Elijah.

Elijah didn't even glance back at him. "If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down."

Klaus briefly glanced at Drea. "Ah, so I've touched a nerve? You've begun to admire this girl. Perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Hayley by assuming the role of family patriarch."

"If you're going to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that's your mistake!" Elijah snapped. Klaus stopped in his tracks, causing Drea to almost run into him. She heard him sniff and then he looked around.

"Have you found her scent?" Drea asked him, and Elijah whipped around to look at his brother.

Klaus looked at Drea with an unhappy expression. "No, but I found someone else's. This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of... Tyler Lockwood."

Drea searched her mind, but she wasn't sure whether or not she had known this Tyler. "Did I know him?"

"Know him? You dated the bloke," Klaus said with slight jealousy. "He cheated on you and you kept going back to him until you had enough of it."

"Well then," Drea muttered and leaned back on her heels.

"Why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley?" Elijah questioned.

Klaus tore his eyes from Drea and looked at his brother. "He wants revenge because I've done a few things to him."

Elijah sighed. "Why do I suspect these '_things_' are detrimental?"

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first, Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter," Klaus pulled a blanket out of the abandoned car and sniffed at it. "He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."

Drea sucked in her breath. "Anything else that you would like to share, Klaus?" She said as she looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, there was this business with his mum."

Elijah said incredulously, "You killed his mother. Wonderful."

"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Klaus argued.

"And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Hayley?" Elijah demanded.

"So you do care about her," Klaus walked up to Elijah. "Well, go on, then. Have at it, brother. Save her. Claim what spoils you can. I've sampled what she has to offer and let me tell you, she is exquisite―"

"Niklaus, so help me... " Elijah begun to say so Drea stepped in between them and pushed Klaus away slightly.

"Back off, Klaus. Just 'cause you knocked her up doesn't mean she's automatically yours, besides I don't need to know how wonderful it was when you conceived your kid," Drea folded her arms. "All this fighting is ridiculous! We need to focus on finding Hayley and making sure she's okay."

Klaus stared at her a moment, obviously angry. "Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself." Klaus zoomed away to find Tyler, and Drea couldn't help bit sigh.

"I'll follow him," Kol said before he ran off.

Drea turned towards Elijah. "Thank you, Andrea," He said.

"No problem," Drea gave him a smile. "So... Do you really like Hayley? Like, like-like her?"

Elijah looked away for a moment before looking back at her. "I'm afraid I still 'like-like' someone else."

Drea frowned. "I'm sorry for hurting you, and don't try to say I didn't because it's obvious I screwed up in some way."

Elijah didn't say anything for a moment, and when he did, Drea felt her heart sink. "We should keep looking,"

"Okay, but we are going to―" Drea stopped and her hand went to her stomach.

"Andrea? What's wrong?" Elijah demanded as he grabbed her arms.

"The baby... " Drea sucked in air as she looked to meet his eyes. "Something sharp just poked at it, I don't know what, but... We need to keep moving."

Elijah and her continued searching. As they looked, Drea felt Hayley get bitten and decided to hold that information from Elijah. It was so weird, this bond. Experiencing someone's pain like your own was creepy. "I hear her heart," Drea said to Elijah. "Her and the kid's. Don't you?"

"I do," Elijah said and hurried towards the sound. It was coming from behind a tree and Elijah went to go around it, but Hayley turned at the last second with a knife readied in her hand. Elijah fortunately was ready and was able to grab her hand and hold it steady to protect himself.

"Forgive me! I thought you were in danger, it appears I was mistaken," Elijah said as he smiled at her.

Hayley sighed in relief and dived into Elijah's arms. As the two hugged for a long moment, Drea found herself wondering what had happened with Elijah and her. They had obviously been pretty close and he had at least cared for her a whole bunch. How badly did she hurt him? She had been in love with Klaus so something went wrong with them.

Hayley eventually noticed Drea standing a few feet away and pulled away. Drea walked a few steps closer. "Are you okay?" Drea asked her as she looked at the bite mark on her. "And the kid, I assume she's okay. We can get a doctor to check it out, make sure the needle didn't hurt her."

"How did you―?" Hayley looked at Elijah With wide eyes.

"Andrea has the same connection with the child as she does with the Original since it has Niklaus' blood in her veins. I can only assume since you are the mother, she's become connected to you as well." Elijah explained.

"That's not weird at all," Hayley said, looking at Drea with an uncertain expression.

"You have no idea," Drea took a step back from Hayley, getting the vibe the werewolf was getting creeped out.

Hayley sighed and turned to Elijah. "You will not believe the crap day I'm having."

Elijah nodded. "I'll take you home," He promised and went to turn to leave, but Hayley stopped him.

"Elijah, there's something you need to know about the baby," The werewolf said.

Drea and Elijah exchanged a worried glance. Hayley took a seat against a tree and started explaining the story. She told how Tyler used the baby's blood to make another hybrid. The werewolf had fed on her and it was successful. Elijah paced anxiously as he listened. "Klaus must have known, that's the only explanation! He could care less about the baby, he just wants her to be born so he can use her to make more sired hybrids." Hayley said as she looked at Elijah, and they shared a look before Elijah looked away, troubled by Hayley's news.

"Although... the way that Dwayne was acting... it was more like he was sired to me." Hayley continued and it was obvious they were thinking about the implications.

"Klaus wouldn't," Drea said after a moment of her own thought. Even though she hadn't had much time with Klaus, she had seen what extent he had gone to protect the kid. There was no way Drea would ever believe that he could. If he was that mad, she knew even her old self couldn't have loved him.

"How do you know? You don't even remember him," Hayley pointed out.

Drea shook her head. "I don't care. I know enough to not accuse him of something that you have no evidence of," Drea looked over at Elijah. "Don't you feel the same, Elijah?"

Elijah stared at her with a troubled expression before looking at Hayley. "I should take you home."

Hayley's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you serious? Home to what?"

"Look, regardless of my brother's intentions, mine remain the same. I said that I would protect you, even, if need be, from Klaus himself." Elijah said, avoiding Drea's hard gaze.

"I can take care of myself. I've done it for a long time," Hayley said as she got up and walked away. After a moment, Elijah and Drea followed her.

As they walked towards the shack where Tyler held Hayley captive, Drea was going over in her mind on what she would say to Klaus. She would need to talk to him before Elijah so she could tell him what offenses had been brought against him.

Drea finally noticed Elijah take out the note that Diego had given her earlier and read it finally. He looked at her with a solemn expression and she kept looking straight.

Once they got to the little shack, Klaus and Kol were waiting outside. Drea ran in front of Klaus and put her hands on his arms. "We need to talk, now and quickly." She said quickly.

"Perhaps it can wait a moment?" He said as he went over to a dead man's body and shoved in front of Hayley and Elijah.

"No, Klaus, we need―" He cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"There you are! I see you've found our wandering stray. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. This-" Klaus kicked the body over. "-appears to be a hybrid."

Hayley was looking at him in disgust. "His name was Dwayne."

"Well, whoever it was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?" Klaus looked at Hayley.

"Klaus, please―"

Hayley interrupted her and stomped toward him. "As if you didn't know!" Elijah held Hayley back and stepped in front of her as if to protect her from Klaus.

"Ahhh, well, aren't you two fast friends?" Klaus looked over at Drea. "I assume their behavior is what you were trying to warn me of?" Klaus looked back to Elijah. "Oh, come on, then. What kind of horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

"Elijah, don't. He doesn't―" Drea started to say but Elijah cut her off.

"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory," Elijah begun with and Klaus nodded at him to continue. "That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew that. Futhermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army."

There were a few moments of silence, and Drea watched Klaus' expression as the seconds drug by. He looked a mixture of hurt and angry, and she wished Elijah had known better.

Klaus finally begun talking. "And, of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you believe the worst, especially when it comes from her," He spat, pointing to Hayley.

Elijah slightly scoffed. "Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley or her child, beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me?" Elijah then did a Klaus impersonation, "'Every king needs an heir!'"

"My big brother, so, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard," The two stared at each other as Klaus approached him. Elijah seemed to be reconsidering his position, and Drea really wanted to say "I told you so" to him. "That's all I am to you, isn't it? And Rebekah, probably Kol, as well. And, judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way!" Klaus paused a moment. "No doubt my child will as well. The only one who appears to be on my side is Andy, and she doesn't even remember me."

Elijah started to use a kinder tone, "Brother, if―"

Klaus interrupted him, "You've said all that needs to be said, brother." Klaus stepped back a few steps and held his arms out in defeat. "I'll play the role I've been given." He turned to walk away, but suddenly zoomed over to Elijah and bit him savagely on the neck. Hayley screamed in horror and ran over to him while Drea and Kol watched in shock.

Klaus wiped his mouth with his hand. "You two enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite to be my parting gift to you both," Klaus started to walk away. "Kol, Andy, are you coming?"

Kol stared at Elijah a moment before following after Klaus. Drea stared at Klaus a moment. "I can't leave a pregnant woman and a hallucinating Original in the middle of the bayou!" She said, gesturing to the two.

"Are you sure you want to watch them bond, Andy? Isn't there still a part of you longing for Elijah? Maybe I should take Hayley and leave you two here. It has a romantic sound to it, doesn't it?"

Drea zoomed over to Klaus and slapped him. "Damn you, I'm trying to clean up your mess for you! If you think that I believed for one second your intentions were false then go ahead and rip my heart out. Don't take your anger out on me when I didn't do shit," Drea stared at him a moment. "It'll be okay, you'll be okay, just... just go, Klaus. I'll come by to see you in a while."

Drea turned her back to him and after a moment she heard Klaus and Kol zoom off. Drea walked over to Hayley and Elijah. "Now would be good for an 'I told you so,' wouldn't it?"

Elijah gave her a tired look from his spot on the ground. "He is right," He murmured as he picked himself up then helped Hayley up.

"I can call Marcel, get him to come help us, but-" Drea moved towards the little shack to look at the hybrid's body. "-if any stray werewolves are around here, I can't guarantee their safety."

"We'll be fine until Elijah is better," Hayley said.

"You should take Hayley back," Elijah said at the same time.

"No, I'm not leaving yet. I want to know more about my family and I don't want to leave Elijah."

Drea turned towards them with her arms folded. "I can't stay here... " She exhaled before speaking. "I've not been able to spend quality time with Davina and I miss her. I feel bad for abandoning you guys, especially since I just told Klaus I couldn't leave you two in the middle of the bayou, but, if I'm being honest, Davina's my priority. Besides, I'm seeing some werewolves every now and again, so I suspect if Elijah goes all psycho on you, Hayley, that they'll protect you."

Elijah nodded. "I understand, Andrea. Thank you for everything you've done to help today. Though, I'd like to talk to you once I pass the hallucinations," Elijah said as he stood up with some difficulty.

Drea gave him a nod, knowing he wanted to talk about her getting her memory back, before looking at Hayley. "I want to see Tyler, but I'm afraid Klaus might have killed him. I don't know your feelings towards him, but I'll make sure to give him a punch for you."

Hayley nodded. "That'd be great."

Drea watched them two a moment and started to walk away, but paused to look back at them. She wanted to say something to them, anything, just to give them comfort about the situation with Klaus, but she had none, so instead she gave them a forced smile and zoomed off.

* * *

Klaus was staring out the window and drinking scotch, drowning his miseries away. Andy's words in the bayou had stung him deep. She had told him she was going to clean up his "mess." The only reason he had bitten Elijah was to play the bad guy, which was the role he has been given.

Everyone but Andy had believed he had horrible intentions for his daughter. Kol was a neutral party and had no opinion on it so Klaus decided to keep him around. He was ever so willing to help his big brother in a plot anyways.

Klaus' thoughts were interrupted when Rebekah entered the living room. "I thought you were leaving us," He commented.

"We both know this family can barely function without me," Rebekah paused for a moment. "Where are Elijah, Kol and Hayley?"

"Kol is undoubtedly at the bar. As for Elijah and Hayley, I left them in the bayou."

Rebekah instantly tensed up. "Why?"

Klaus turned towards her. "Elijah and I had a bit of a row. Haha, Hayley's conspired to turn him against me. You know our brother was never one to resist a pretty face! So, one thing led to another, and I bit him, left them both stranded in the swamp. Andy decided she would 'clean up my mess' and stayed to help them."

Rebekah became livid. "Daggering, biting, deserting. Does your wickedness ever end?"

"My '_wickedness_' is self-preservation! And I wouldn't have to go to such lengths were I not presented on all sides with ignorance and treachery!" Klaus went over and refilled his glass. "Now that Elijah's abandoned me, I'll be needing you in my plot against Marcel." From the corner of his eye, Klaus caught Rebekah glaring at him resentfully but decided to ignore it. "Don't expect to be leaving town anytime soon."

"Why should I help you, after what you did to Elijah?"

Klaus turned back towards her. "You're my family. Besides, who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves?" Rebekah sat on the couch and Klaus took a seat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Why not Andy? He trusts her with Davina, she could tell you all of his dirty little secrets."

"I would never use Andy as a weapon for my war. I love her too much to ask her to betray her sire," Klaus leaned back. "Besides, as an Original, you can find out by means a normal vampire could not. You can tell me all his secrets, like how did he find us here? Huh, any idea about that, little sister?"

Rebekah stared at him with a blank face before answering, "How should I know why Marcel does what he does?"

Klaus pointed at her. "You think I don't know about your engineered run-ins all over the Quarter? I know you've had private chats with him! Just tell me what secrets he's confided to you. Is he plotting against me?"

Rebekah glared at him and got in his face. "My poor brother, so paranoid. Marcel knows nothing! He's not plotting against you, he simply thinks you're in a quarrel in need of making up."

Klaus sighed. "Perhaps we will. After all-" He pointed and leaned in toward Rebekah aggressively. "-you know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me! As soon as they've seen the error of their ways, and suffered for them. You'd do well to remember that."

Klaus got up and walked away, but not before hearing Rebekah mutter under her breath, "You never let me forget."

Klaus went to his room after that and pulled out his sketchbook. He started sketching Andy, like he always did.

Klaus was a little unsure how to feel that she felt obligated to clean up after him. He didn't want her to do that, the point was that it was supposed to be a mess. He let it slide because of the look on her face when she told him that he was okay. He saw the disappointment and thankfully no anger. Though, the disappointment was worse than the anger.

He would be able to talk to her when she stopped by later, he assured himself. Or, at least, he really hope she would. If she didn't, she must still be cleaning up after him.

* * *

Drea decided to check in with Marcel first, and when she went to go talk to him, Diego stopped her. "Whoa, you can't go in there." He said as he stepped in her way.

"The hell I can't," Drea said before trying to go around him, but he still managed to block her. "Move, Diego."

"Marcel said no one's allowed inside."

Drea stared at him a moment before grabbing his arm and tossing him to the side. She opened the door and barged into the room to see Marcel sitting at a table with a couple of vampire guards standing nearby. Across the table from Marcel sat an unfamiliar face.

"Andy?" The dark haired, dark eyed stranger asked.

Drea's nose scrunched up. "I presume you're Tyler?"

Tyler glanced at Marcel with a confused expression. "Presume?"

"Yeah, I lost my memory, so I don't remember anything," Drea marched over and stood in front of Tyler for a moment before she punched him across the face.

"What the hell?!" Tyler demanded as he scowled up at her.

"That's for Hayley and the kid," Drea snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"You're a vampire," Tyler realized.

Drea gave him a 'really' look before turning her head to look at Marcel. "What is he doing here?"

"Listen, Drea―"

"No, you listen, Marcel. He tried to kill an innocent girl who is also pregnant! He shouldn't be here," Drea looked back at Tyler.

"Klaus killed my mother, Andy," Tyler said. "He killed your aunt and he's killed millions of others. But wait, I forgot, you don't care about any of that. You left your family so you could blindly follow him here."

Drea clenched her fists. "Marcel, make him leave New Orleans."

Marcel didn't answer so she turned to look at him. He was looking at Tyler before he looked up to meet her gaze. "I have to hear him out, Drea."

Drea closed her eyes for a moment. "Then order me not to tell Klaus of what I saw, Marcel, because the moment I do I'll have to go tell Klaus."

"Drea―"

"Do it if you want to keep your little meeting safe," In all honesty, she wanted to test whether or not she was sired to Marcel.

Marcel sighed and hung his head for a moment. It was obvious he was contemplating it, weighing the pros and cons. Once he chose, he looked up at her with a solemn face. "I don't want you to tell Klaus or any of the Mikaelsons about seeing Tyler here tonight."

Drea frowned and turned her back to him before zooming away. She ran to Klaus' plantation and didn't stop until she was there. Once she arrived, she didn't even bother knocking she ran right in.

"Andy?" Rebekah questioned as she walked in to meet her.

"Where's Klaus?" Drea demanded.

"In his room. What's―"

Drea didn't bother to wait to hear what Rebekah was asking. She rushed upstairs and glanced through a few doorways before opening one to see Klaus lying on his bed, his eyes closed. She sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

Klaus looked so peaceful when he slept, Drea would never forgive herself if she woke him up. Leaning down she kissed his forehead. "I hate I don't remember you," She murmured, before standing and leaving the room.

As she walked down the stairs, Rebekah was waiting there for her. "I think you could do a lot better than him," The Original said.

Drea stopped in front of her. "I think I remember being told that before."

"I just want you to realize loving him will kill you. I told you this before you got on the plane and I'm repeating it now: if it comes down between your life or his, choose yours. He isn't worth you dying for," Rebekah started to walk away, and Drea suddenly remembered that Marcel had said, "Klaus or any of the Mikaelsons." She could still try to see if she was sired.

"Wait," Drea called and Rebekah turned to face her. "I-I―" Drea couldn't get the words to come out despite her struggle to say them. "I... Nevermind, I need to go."

Drea rushed out of the house. It looked like she was sired, and not that she minded since it was Marcel, she didn't want anyone to have control over her actions.

The only way Drea could think of to get rid of it was to get her memory back and that would have to help. Maybe if she remember Klaus and the loyalty she had to the Mikaelsons it would break it. It was worth a shot.

~ * • ° • ° • * ~

_**The End of Chapter VII**_


End file.
